La Forteresse de Peur
by IndieStag
Summary: Sirius Black est enfermé à Askaban pour une bonne douzaine de meurtres qu'il n'a pas commis.. Déchéance psychologique et magique, remise en question totale, revue complète des souvenirs les plus sombres et les plus importants de la vie d'un fidèle et courageux lion élevé au berceau parmi les serpents.. En mémoire de ce cher et loyal Sniffle, Patmol & Sir'..
1. Chapter 1 Peur Traitresse

_**Sirius Black est enfermé à Askaban pour une bonne douzaine de meurtres qu'il n'a pas commis.. Déchéance psychologique et magique, remise en question totale, revue complète des souvenirs les plus sombres et les plus importants de la vie d'un fidèle et courageux lion élevé au berceau parmi les serpents.. En mémoire de ce cher et loyal Sniffle, Patmol & Sir'.. **_

_**Si certains éléments visent à être fidèle aux livres et aux films Harry Potter, d'autres ne le sont en aucun cas ..**_

_**Cette fiction est totalement différente de la précédente postée ici même (Clin d'œil Malicieux), que je vous invite d'ailleurs à lire :p .. Ici pas de grosses rigolades en perspectives, vous êtes prévenus ..**_

_**Il ne faut pas s'attendre à un ordre de parution structuré, les différents chapitres seront postés lorsqu'ils seront écrits et prêts (ils seront tous postés c'est promis !), mais faudra s'attendre à patienter durant des délais plus ou moins longs .. Certains chapitres arriveront en masse et d'autres pas .. (Rapports à d'autres projets d'écritures plus ou moins importants ..) Pour vous faire une petite idée, 25 chapitres sont prévus ..**_

_**Crédits: Tout appartient à la Queen JK Rowling, of course !**_

_**Voilà ! Tout est dit les Hippogriffes, je n'ait plus qu'à vous souhaitait une bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 1 **

**Peur traitresse **

La période la plus difficile et la plus importante de ma vie est sans nulle doute mes douze années passées à Azkaban. Je m'en vais vous la compter non sans difficultés.

J'étais fait comme un rat, mais je ne suis pas un rat, non. Ou du moins si j'en suis un, je ne suis pas le bon rat. Mes pieds et poings étaient liés, par des chaines scellés par la magie qui s'enfonçaient terriblement dans mes poignets, empêchant mon sang de s'irriguer normalement dans mes veines. Je n'ai jamais compris d'ailleurs pourquoi ils serrent si fort ces horreurs, ça fait un mal de chien, et je sais de quoi je parle. Mais le pire, c'est sans doute, lorsqu'ils les enlèvent, avec violence, arrachant la peau encore plus et laissant des marques profondes à vie .. Après avoir été jetés sans ménagement dans ma cellule sans vraiment comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je dois dire, c'est arrivé si vite, en même temps .., je contemplais les entailles profondes qu'avaient laissés les chaines ensorcelés et qui entouraient mes poignets tels deux bracelets de sangs coagulés.

Ils ne m'ont pas ménagés, ils m'ont tatoués un numéro d'immatriculation sur l'épaule : 'XY390', comme un vulgaire morceau de bétail, me rabaissant au statut d'animal, de bête féroce. En même temps, vu ce qui est enfermé ici, ce n'est guère étonnant, l'isolation les as tous rendu fou, pas une seule minute sans que je n''entende des plaintes, des râles d'horreurs, des pleurs étranglés et des rires sans joie . Il n'y a aucune couleur ici, tout est gris, il n'y a aucune couleur en ce monde, tout est triste ..

'Ils' sont partout .. 'Ils', les gardiens encapuchonnés, les geôliers de la peur, les aspirateurs d'âme, les bourreaux sans visage .. Ils rodent entre les cellules et là tout se glace, rien n'est plus pareil, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil .. En général, quand ils sont là, c'est bien qu'il y a une raison, ils viennent cherché les condamnés pour leurs donné un baiser .. Et là les hurlements reprennent de plus belle .. Je suis seul, dans ma cellule, sans codétenu, c'est une chance .. Je ne suis pas condamné, je n'aurais pas le droit à un baiser .. C'en est une autre .. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour .. Que c'est une chance de ne pas recevoir de baiser .. Ils m'ont mis dans la cellule la plus proche de la salle des torture, là où ils affluent le plus, là où la mort embrasse .. Là où le silence se fait rare .. Je les voient, « ils » et « ceux » .. Ils les transportent, ceux qui méritent le châtiment vers les dernières lèvres qu'ils effleureront .. Et il y en as un certain nombre, il n'y a pas une seule journée sans que je les voient suppliés « Merlin » ou le « Seigneur des ténèbres » de les épargnés .. Certains sont très jeunes, ils ont dû faire des choses impardonnables pour mériter cela .. Parfois je me dis que je ne m'en sors pas si mal en fin de compte .. Mais finalement est-ce que je mérite cela ?

Je n'ai rien fait, absolument rien fait, tout ce qui m'arrive n'est que méprise, terrible méprise .. Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareil .. Et « lui », aurais-je pu imaginé que « lui » ait pu agir ainsi, ce « traitre », cette infâme vermine .. Ce n'est pas un être humain, il ne peut être autre qu'une vermine pour faire cela, une vermine doublé d'un lâche .. Un véritable rat.

Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai .. Jamais .. Ce qu'il a fait à James et à Lily .. A Remus, à moi, à notre groupe .. A l'ordre .. Au monde des sorciers en général .. Il nous a déshonoré, il nous à détruit, totalement brisé ..

La guerre battait son plein, nous étions uni au sein de l'ordre et notre petit groupe que nous avions formé jadis à Poudlard demeurait solide et soudé .. Ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas pour d'autres .. Certains avaient déjà subis de douloureuses pertes .. On peut pensé par exemple au couple Londubat, détruit mentalement par mon ignoble cousine détraquée .. Ou encore certains membres qui étaient morts au combat .. Les affres de la guerres faisaient rages et Lily était enceinte .. Nous devions la protégée, alors James à fait sécurisée sa demeure à Godric's Hollow par un puissant sortilège fournit par Albus Dumbledore, le fondateur de l'ordre du phénix et accessoirement le directeur de l'école de magie : Poudlard .. Cet ancien sortilège visait à caché l'endroit des autres en désignant un gardien parmi une tiers personne qui n'y vivrait pas .. Au départ, James avait pensé à moi ou à Remus, mais nous étions retenu ailleurs à cause d'une mission pour l'ordre que nous dirigions à deux .. Lily à donc proposé Peter, en rappelant à James que lui aussi était l'un de ses meilleurs amis .. Lily à toujours était proche de Peter .. James à approuvé, sans se méfier et lorsque Remus et moi sommes revenus de notre mission, les choses avaient déjà été établis, Peter était devenu le gardien du secret.. Nous avions entièrement confiance en lui et ni Rem', ni moi ne s'y sommes opposés.. Tout a bien commencé, Lily a accouché d'un charmant petit garçon, Harry et James m'a désigné comme son parrain .. J'étais comblé, j'ai toujours aimé les enfants, peut être parce que j'ai encore une âme d'enfant en moi .. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, je prenais mon apparence animal, le chien noir, Harry me grimpait dessus et nous partions en aventure dans le jardin .. Tout allait bien et cela dura jusqu'aux 1 ans de Harry .. Cette année là, le soir d' Halloween, Lord Voldemort est rentré dans la demeure de James et les as tués, lui et Lily .. Le monstre a également essayé de tuer Harry, mais bizarrement, il n'y ait pas parvenu .. Personne n'a su pourquoi .. En tout cas, Harry lui est entré dans la légende, son nom est connu partout dans le monde sorcier depuis ce soir fatidique .. Tout cela pose de nombreuses questions .. La première question que tout le monde se pose est « pourquoi Harry n'est pas mort ? », la première question que je me suis posé moi c'est « comment Lord Voldemort est-il entré dans la demeure des Potter ? » .. Ils étaient censés être protégé par Peter qui était leur gardien du secret .. Ils n'auraient pas dû mourir ce soir là ! Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'étais détruit, j'étais alors en mission en Irlande .. J'ai décidé de retourner au pays pour mieux comprendre ce qui se passait au siège de l'ordre, c'est à dire ma propre demeure .. Là bas, ils m'ont expliqué en détails l' histoire que je viens de vous raconté .. Ils paraissaient tous heureux et soulagé de la disparition du mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps .. Ce qui est normal, bien sûr .. Certains demeuraient tout de même sceptique et tristes, parmi ceux là, il y avait Albus Dumbledore, Maugrey Fol Œil, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin et moi même .. Ainsi que quelques autres comme par exemple les jeunes époux Arthur et Molly Weasley.. Albus à réuni un conseil d' après guerre au sein duquel il m'a demandé:

- « Sirius, que diriez-vous de devenir le tuteur d' Harry et de l'élever ? Il n'a pas d'autres famille que vous où son oncle et sa tante moldu .. Et puis comme James vous aviez désigné comme son parrain ..»

- « Bien sûr ! » avais-je accepté avec enthousiasme .. Cette nouvelle me remontait quelque peu le moral, mais ensuite le vieil homme poursuivi en se tournant vers Hagrid:

- « Rubeus, j'ai une mission pour vous, que diriez-vous d'aller chercher le petit Harry parmi les décombres et les ruines de la maison des Potter .. Il nous faut un homme robuste pour cela et je pense que vous conviendrais parfaitement à la tâche .. »

- « Bien sûr, Professeur Dumbledore ! Tout ce que vous voudrais !» répondit le demi géant d'un air grave ..

Lupin intervint alors:

- « Mais, et nous, nous pourrions très bien nous en charger, non ? » s'exclama t-il en me désignant et en se désignant d'un geste de la main ..

- « Je pensais que vous auriez du mal à voir tous ces souvenirs détruits, l'endroit est un vrai champ de bataille, parait-il .. La maison a presque entièrement était consumée par les flammes .. Et quelque chose me tracasse dans toute cette affaire et cela vous concerne directement .. »

- « Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas .. » lui répondit Lupin d'un air poli et interloqué ..

- « Vous n'êtes pas intrigué Remus ? Cela m'étonne, vous étiez tout de même l'un de nos éléments les plus brillants à l'époque où vous demeuriez à Poudlard .. Cette histoire de gardien du secret qui échoue est suffisamment étrange pour que l'on puisse nourrir des soupçons .. De plus que c'est moi qui l'est mise en place et que mon génie ne me fait que très exceptionnellement défaut et nullement dans les cas sérieux .. Et on peut dire que la protection des époux Potter fut un cas qui relevé d'un grand sérieux .. »

Rem' interrompis la tirade de Dumbledore:

- « Vous voulez dire que vous nous soupçonnez d'avoir trahis James et Lily ? »

- « Attends, Rem' , je comprends pas tout là ? » m'exclamais-je .

- « Sir', le professeur Dumbledore pense que nous avons vendu Lily et James à Lord Voldemort ! »

- « Ou du moins l'un de vous trois, ce qui inclus Peter Petigrow qui doit se trouver quelque part à Londres à l'heure qu'il est .. Néanmoins, vous restez innocent tant qu'on ne l'a pas prouvé .. D'ailleurs j'ai du mal à concevoir que l'un de vous trois puisse être partisan du Lord noir.. Mais il arrive parfois même aux plus talentueux d'entre nous de se méprendre .. »

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? » demandais-je

- « Le sortilège que j'ai utilisé pour cacher Lily et James, ne peut être brisé que par l'unique gardien du secret ou une personne ayant eu accès à l'endroit alors qu'il était protégé .. Qui est votre gardien du secret ? »

- « C'est Peter !»

- « Peter !»

Nous répondîmes presque à l'unisson ..

« Êtes-vous allez chez James et Lily alors que la maison était sous l'influence du sortilège ? »

-« Oui, aux 1 ans de Harry, le 31 Juillet dernier .. Les Potter étaient venu nous chercher à la gare de Godric's Hollows et nous les avons suivi jusqu'à la demeure .. Et c'est vrai que pour avoir essayé de m'y rendre, je n'y suis jamais parvenu pendant un an ..Le sors fonctionnaient parfaitement .. » lui répondis-je ..

-« Donc vous êtes tous les trois suspectés .. Vous pouvez rentrer, professeur !» ajouta t-il en se tournant vers la porte qui s'ouvrit alors à la volée ..

Un homme aux cheveux gras d'un noirs corbeau que je reconnu tout de suite entra alors dans la pièce .. Severus Rogue .. Le méprisable Rogue, l'affreux Servilus .. Rogue le mangemort ! Je ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, il paraissait atterré.. Ses yeux étaient rougis, cela faisait bizarre de le voir ainsi, il faisait vraiment pitié sur ce coup là le petit Servilus..

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là CELUI LA ! »

- « Ne vous énervez pas, Remus ! Severus Rogue est depuis peu parmi nous.. Il a mon entière confiance et je sais qu'il est devenu bon.. Je l'ai d'ailleurs engagé comme professeur de potions .. De plus, il était ami avec Lily .. »

Remus paraissait méfiant, moi j'étais totalement dégouté ..

- « Je l'ai fait venir pour vous interroger, car voyez-vous le professeur Rogue possède de certaines dispositions dans la noble matière qu'est la légilimencie ..

Nous furent alors testés par l'affreux Servilus .. qui déçu ne trouva rien à nous redire en fouillant nos pensées .. Mais il nous afficha tout de même devant la demi-douzaine de personne présente au sein de la salle ..

- « Il n'y a rien à signaler à première vue, professeur .. A moins que mes deux anciens camarades aient tenter de nouvelles expériences les amenant à maîtriser le don de legilimens .. » fit-il de sa voix stressante et doucereuse..

- « Ce .. qui .. ne .. m'étonnerait .. pas .. » continua t-il en prenant bien soin de détacher tous ses mots les uns des autres comme s'ils allaient s'emmêler les uns dans les autres comme des serpents ..

- « Non, moi cela m'étonnerais bien .. » lui répondit Dumbledore sèchement .. « Je pense qu'ils sont honnêtes, et n'ont rien à nous cacher ou du moins c'est ce qu'il me semble lire dans leur regard.. » fit le vieil homme en nous fixant chacun d'un de ses regards pénétrants ..

Rogue parut déçu ..

- « Remus, avant que vous ne vous portiez volontaire, j'aimerais juste vous rappelez que ce soir, c'est la pleine Lune et que vous êtes blessés depuis votre retraite avec les loups-garou» reprit Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur .. « Sirius, j'aimerais que vous alliez chercher Peter Petigrow et que vous le rameniez ici ! »

- « Bien, monsieur ! »

- « Bien, et maintenant si cela ne vous déranges pas, je m'en vais festoyer et n'hésitez pas à le faire, vous aussi, une fois vos missions accomplis ! Même si pour certains d'entre nous, cette trêve est difficile, vous vous en remettrez et la détente ne vous fera pas de mal ! C'est jour de fêtes ne l'oublions pas ! Je peux compter sur vous Minerva ? »

- « Certainement pas ! » répliqua t-elle sèchement ..

- « Je m'attendais à cette réponse .. Molly, Arthur ?»

- « Bien sûr, Professeur Dumbledore ! » répondirent le couple de rouquins d'une même et vive voix ..

- « Bien ! Bonne soiré à vous alors ! »fit-il d'un ton qui n'arrivait pas à dissimuler le fait qu'il était perplexe ..

Et il sortit de la pièce, nous laissant tous derrière .. Le premier à parler, une fois Dumbledore partit fut Hagrid qui s'enquit pour lui tout seul :

- « J'veux bien aller chercher le p'tit Harry, mais j' ai autant de pouvoir magiques que de moyens d'transports .. »

Je me souvins alors qu' on avait interdit à Hagrid la pratique de la magie alors qu'il était en cinquième année à Poudlard .. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que Dumbledore l'avait engagé comme garde- chasse de l'école .. Il ne pouvait donc pas transplaner ..

- « Si vous voulez, je vous passe ma moto .. » lui proposais-je alors, préférant ne pas m'en encombrer à Londres et utiliser le transplanage ..

- « Oh, c'est que .. vous n'y êtes pas obligé .. »

- « Oh, ne vous inquiétez-pas, en plus elle sera parfaite pour vous aidez à transporter Harry plus facilement .. »

- « Eh bien .. merci ! »répondit-il avec un grand sourire ..

- « Je vous en pris .. »

Heureux d'avoir fait une bonne action je rendis son sourire au demi-géant .. J'étais loin de me douter que je ne reverrais plus jamais ma moto ..

Nous sortirent alors tous de la pièce pour aller exécuter les missions que nous avait confier Dumbledore ..

Le lendemain matin, j'étais toujours à Londres à la recherche de Peter qui ne répondait apparemment pas à mes hiboux .. Je lui en avait déjà envoyé 16 alors que j'étais assis dans un pub et que je dégustait une sorte de café moldu particulièrement ignoble et que je le vis entrer dans le restaurant, toujours fidèle à lui même: légèrement enrobé, affublé d'un look qui semblait avoir été ringard même à l'époque où il avait été instauré et peu sûr de lui.. Quand j'y repense son apparence m'avait toujours inspiré un certain dégout, mais James l'avait pris sous son aile dés leurs premier jour et depuis ils semblaient inséparable .. Il avait toujours été là, nous suivant partout, où que nous allions, James, Remus et moi .. C'était Peter quoi .. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce qu'il a fait en entrant dans le bar, il a sortit sa baguette et la pointé vers moi .. Je me suis alors baissé pour esquiver la lumière verte qui en avait jaillit .. Cette dernière atteignit un verre qui explosa dans un effroyable fracas .. Certains morceaux de verre m'atteignirent au crâne .. J' hurlais de douleur .. Les moldus dans le bar, nous fixaient avec des yeux ronds, stupéfaits et effrayés .. Le barman et deux de ses hommes particulièrement costauds se ruèrent sur Petigrow pour le sortir de force du bâtiment .. Ils ne savaient pas .. Ils n'avaient pas compris que ce qu'il tenait à la main, n'était pas qu'un simple bout de bois .. Ils ne croyaient pas à la magie .. Ils le prenait pour un déséquilibré moldu rien de plus .. Et lui, il les as abattus de deux éclairs verts .. Ensuite d'autre se sont rués vers lui, ils les as tous éliminés .. Tous .. Ils étaient une bonne douzaine et moi j'étais au pied du tabouret, du sang me coulant sur le crâne .. J'avais terriblement mal au crâne .. Je voyais presque flou .. J'avais du mal à en croire mes yeux .. Peter s'approcha de moi .. Il tendit sa baguette vers mon crâne, un horrible sourire lui zébrant sa tronche de cake ..

- « Alors, on fait moins le malin, petit chien chien de Potter .. ça ne sert plus à rien que je te laisse sain et sauf maintenant que tu n'as plus personne à servir ..»

- « Pour ..quoi .. Peee..ter .. Pour.. »

- « Avada .. »

Mais il ne put finir son incantation .. En effet des sirènes des forces de l'ordre moldu retentirent me sauvant ainsi de la mort .. Le sourire de Peter se figea, crispé d'horreur et me regarda presque en suppliant :

-« Je .. Je ne voulais pas .. »

- « Tu .. quoi ? »

Il s'enfuit alors en direction des toilettes des hommes .. Je me levais même si cela me demandait beaucoup d'effort .. Le pub n'en était plus vraiment un .. Cela ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille .. à un champ de cadavres .. J'ouvris la porte des toilettes à grande volée et me précipita vers la seule porte qui était verrouillée ..

-«Peter ! Sors-vite, Peter ! »

Il tira la chasse d'eau. Alors j'ai enfoncé la porte. Il n'y avait qu'un doigt, un gros doigt boudiné ensanglanté qui traînait mollement sur le sol moite et crasseux du cabinet .. Je compris alors .. Il s'était coupé un doigt .. s'était changé en rat .. puis s'était balancé dans les toilettes .. L'enfoiré ..

Je suis resté là dans le pub, au milieu des corps .. Les forces de l'ordre moldu m'ont passés des menottes et ensuite, des aurors sont arrivés pour nettoyer le périmètre à coup de sortilèges « oubliettes » et m'ont emmenés me prenant pour le responsable de cet effroyable massacre et pensant que j'avais également assassiné Peter Petigrow ..

Je n'ai jamais pardonné à Peter .. Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable .. A t-il un cœur, a t-il une âme ? Ou est-ce un cruel manque de courage qui l'a fait se soumettre au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Et moi ? Si j'étais tombé dans les filets de Lord Voldemort qu'aurais-je fais ? Lui aurais-je livré James et Lily ? Je penses que j'aurais préféré mourir pour eux .. J'ai longtemps médité là dessus alors que j'étais piégé entre ses murs étroits au début et puis après j'ai tout bonnement laissés tombé .. J'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi il a fait ça, comment il en était arrivé là .. J'en venais même à vouloir l'étriper, le bousiller, l'anéantir, lui faire subir le même sort qu'il avait fait subir à ses anciens meilleurs amis ..

En vérité ce qui a détruit les époux Potter, c'est sans aucun doute possible la peur de Peter ..

_La peur possède une certaine puissance qui comme toute force n'est autre que dévastatrice .. Je l'ai appris à mes dépens .._

_**En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ait plus ..**_

_**Hésitez pas à reviewer, ce serait cool ! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Justice Aveugle

_**Voici la suite, les ronflaks cornu ! **_

**Chapitre 2**

**Justice aveugle**

Il existe une différence entre chercher un coupable et chercher le coupable ..

Mon procès avant mon incarcération à Azkaban m'a longtemps travaillé .. J'avais entendu que la justice moldue était lente et que les affaires duraient parfois des décennies .. Ce n'est absolument pas le cas de la justice magique .. Les affaires sont souvent expédié et le lendemain même de la disparition de Peter, j'étais enfermé dans une cage comme un vulgaire animal au centre du tribunal cernés de partout par les regards de la cour .. J'ai était jugé par Barty Croupton, réputé pour être le plus terrible, le plus froid .. L'homme est dépourvu de sentiment, quelque temps après mon arrestation, il n'a pas hésité à envoyé son fils, Barty Croupton JR à l'échafaud en apprenant qu'il était mangemort .. Pour le moment, ce dernier était lui aussi présent dans les tribunes, non loin de son père .. Il y avait également la jeune journaliste Rita Skeeter qui ne manquait jamais aucune affaire jugée importante pour la colporter et l'enjoliver à sa sauce .. Sauce venin .. Une vrai langue de serpent, celle là .. Ensuite, il y avait Mlle Bones, jeune mais déjà là .. Albus Dumbledore assistait à la scène dans un coin, impassible comme à son habitude .. Remus Lupin était également là, l'air totalement anéanti .. En le voyant mon cœur se serra, son regard était étrange comme-ci il avait du mal à me regarder en face .. Il paraissait profondément troublé et avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi pensé à mon sujet .. Severus Rogue était là, lui aussi, un léger sourire de satisfaction lui barrant le visage .. A première vue, il n'arrivait pas à contenir sa joie .. A part ceux-là, je ne connaissais personne d'autre .. Je n'avais pas de témoins, l'affaire serait vite jugée .. J'avais le droit à une défense comme tout sorcier jugé, mais pour en avoir une il fallait agir vite, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment était mon cas. Et quand je parle de défense, il faut noter que les sorciers ne procèdent pas comme les moldus. Ils n'y a pas d'avocat ni de procureur. La défense est exercé pour les mineurs par un individu majeur et tuteur et pour les autres par le biais de témoins. Des personnes comme vous et moi en sommes, non spécialisés en droit sorcier .. Dans le cas d'un recours à la défense il fallait alors convaincre la cour et le juge .. Mais passons, je ne pouvais de toutes manière avoir recours à cette méthode:

Peter avait disparu et malgré mes vives protestations, les aurors qui m'avaient interceptés me considérait comme coupable de 13 meurtres .. 12 moldus et Peter .. Un test ADN avait prouvé qu'il s'agissait bien du doigt de Peter .. De plus, Peter avait laissé sa baguette derrière lui, les seules possibilités selon les enquêteurs ne connaissant pas sa faculté d'animagus était qu'il ait transplané ou qu'il ait était réduit en bouillie .. Le fait qu'il ait transplané n'expliquait pas pourquoi il se serait coupé le doigt ou alors ils pourraient penser que je le lui aurait coupé .. Mais cela me positionnerait comme individu agressif .. Autre chose, le ministère avait cherché Peter partout et il restait introuvable .. En plus il existe un sortilège permettant de dissoudre un corps jusqu'à la poussière la plus indétectable possible : Le sortilège « Broyos ».. Je ne pouvais pas me défendre en expliquant que Peter s'était changé en rat, cela voudrais dire qu'il était un animagus non déclaré, (ce qui était également le cas de feu James, de Remus et de moi) sous peine de poursuite judiciaire .. Je ne voulais pas lier Remus à ça .. Car il y avait peu de chance que l'on parvienne à retrouver Peter en rat .. Des rats, il y' en as partout dans le monde .. De nombreux sorciers en adopte et le plus souvent lorsqu'ils sont en pleine nature, ils voyagent en bande et alors c'est comme trouver une créature pacifique dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard .. Bref: impossible ! Les autorités pourraient même très bien prendre cela comme une histoire inventée de toutes pièce pour faire croire à mon innocence .. En résumé j'étais très mal partit pour m'en sortir dans cette affaire ..

- « Bien, la séance est ouverte ! » lança un Barty Croupton qui avait l'air de vouloir en finir le plus vite possible ..

- « Audition du 2 Novembre 1981, 8 heures, le présumé coupable ici présent est Sirius Octavius Black, 32 ans domicilié au 12 square Grimmaud, accusé d'homicide volontaire sur les personnes de 12 civils moldus en faisans usage du sortilège de mort, l'Avada Kedavra et sur la personne de Peter Petigrow en faisant usage du sortilège de putréfaction Broyos, sorcier de 32 ans duquel il n'a été retrouvé qu'un seul et unique doigt: l'auriculaire pour être exact, Melvin la pièce à conviction, je vous pris .. »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds frisés comme pas possible, joufflu et rouge comme une tomate, un filet de sueur maculant son front moite fit son entrée, transportant sous le bras gauche un petit coffre à la serrure d'or et brandissant une petite clé dans la main droite s'avança vers Bartemius en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille, Croupton acquiesça, le jeune homme se redressa et resta derrière le juge droit et fier..

- « La clé, Melvin ! »

- « Ah.. euh .. oui, voilà ! »

Bartemius ouvrit le coffre et en sortit le petit doigt de Peter et le brandit pour le montrer à toutes la cour .. Un « ooooOOOOOOOOOHH ! » d'effroi retentit alors de toutes parts dans la salle ..

Barty Croupton poursuivit sa tirade:

-« Statuant par cette pièce à conviction et les tests ADN positifs dont elle a été l'objet, nous en avons conclu qu'il s'agissait bien de l'auriculaire de Mr Petigrow .. Statuant que ce dernier est introuvable et semble s' être évaporé de la surface de cette planète et que Mr Black, était le seul sorcier présent sur le lieu du crime, nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'il était l'évident coupable de cet acte de barbarie sauvage .. Statuant que lors de son arrestation, le dénommé Black, a décrété ouvertement je cite qu'il était autant coupable de ce crime qu'il était Merlin, et qu'aucune preuve tangible ne semblent lui donné raison, nous l'avons convoqué en ce tribunal pour en conclure un verdict et ainsi mettre fin à toutes les charges pesant contre lui s'il est déclaré non coupable .. »

En disant cette dernière partie, le juge eut un air sceptique ..

-« ..ou le condamné en bonne et due forme s'il est déclaré coupable . »

Et cette fois-ci Barty, se souris à lui même d'un air évident ..

-« Bien, Mr Black, nous allons vous écouter, mais d'abord j'aimerais éclaircir certains points à votre sujet .. Tout d'abord, vous êtes auror et ce statut permettrait à Vous savez- qui d'avoir des informations sur le ministère s'il vous avait dans ses rangs .. L'hypothèse que vous êtes un mangemort, espion du mage noir peut être écarté par l'absence de marque des ténèbres sur tout ou partie de votre corps, comme l'a prouvé une fouille poussée de votre personnalité ..»

Là encore un sourire sordide et pervers traversa son visage durant une fraction de seconde .. En plus d'avoir un cœur de pierre cet homme était définitivement répugnant .. Cette allusion me rappela alors la douloureuse mise à nue que j'avais dû subir la veille au soir .. Je m'étais retrouvé nu comme un vers dans une salle d' ex amination aux murs d'une blancheur éclatante et aveuglante ou mon corps avait subit une bonne trentaine de sortilèges de révélations lancés par deux hommes particulièrement costauds au cas où j'aurais dissimulé une marque des ténèbres par la magie ..

Bartemius continua:

-« Mais on ne peut tout de même pas écarter l'hypothèse que Vous savez qui aurait décidé de ne pas vous donner de marques dans le but de dissimuler un quelconque lien avec lui et de renforcer ainsi votre statut d'espion .. Un autre point vous concernant est l'affaire Potter, on m'a dit que vous étiez amis de longues date avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le juge au chapeau melon se tourna vers moi lorsqu'il formula cette question et je sentis alors son regard noir et froid me fixer avec une légère pointe de méchanceté ..

- « Oui, mon meilleur ami .. »

- « Votre meilleur ami, dites-vous ? N'est-il pas mort désormais ? Assassiner par Vous savez qui ? »

- « Oui .. »

- « Oui .. » fit-il en m'imitant d'une voix qu'il voulait nasillarde .. Il se moquait clairement de moi, me méprisait totalement .. Cet homme était vraiment doué pour intimider, pour réduire les gens en charpie, les condamner, faire d'eux des coupables, des moins que rien .. Il ne délié pas les langues, non ! Il les culpabilisés .. « Cela n'a pas l'air de bien vous tourmenter .. » Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait .. « Pourtant, les meilleurs amis sont censés s'aimer non ? » Il avait poser cette question sans attendre de réponse comme si pour lui, elle était évidente, elle était comprise dans la question, les amis sont censés s'aimer, mais en le voyant comme ça en face de moi je ne pouvais me résoudre au fait qu'il connaissait la réponse .. Non, vraiment je ne pense pas qu'une seule fois dans sa vie Barty Croupton n'ait eu d'amis .. « Vous devriez être en train de le regretté, soupirer de douleur en entendant ce nom: James, James, James, James, James, James, James ! »

Il répéta « James » bien plus que sept fois, mais je ne sais plus combien de fois, tellement c'était long .. J'ai fondu en larmes au bout d'un moment .. Mais je me repris bien à temps, je ne devais pas entrer dans son jeu ..

- « Oh, il fallait peut être réfléchir à deux fois, Mr Black avant d'agir ! Autre chose, à propos de Mr Black, ici présent ! » enchaina t-il en se tournant vers la Cour:

- « Nous avons analyser votre profil, vous n'avez jamais eu à faire avec la justice auparavant et vous aviez l'air d'être un élève perturbateur à Poudlard, malgré ça vous étiez sérieux, travailleur, fidèle et loyal selon les propos du directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, ici présent .. »

Albus Dumbledore acquiesça de sa place de son air impassible habituel ..

- « Peter Petigrow quand à lui, selon nos recherches était quelqu'un de plus dissipé, maladroit et calme .. Un profil différent du votre, je dirais que vous étiez un casse-cou et lui quelqu'un de plus prudent .. Confirmez-vous ? »

- « Oui .. »

- « Il faisait également partit de l'ordre du phénix et était chargé d'une mission par Mr Dumbledore .. Albus, pouvez-vous nous indiquer la nature de cette mission ? »

- « Bien entendu, Bartemius, Mr Petigrow avait pour but de sécuriser une partie de Londres empêchant d'éventuelle attaque de mangemort .. »

- « Bien, et vous Mr Black, vous étiez censés vous trouvé en Irlande pour ? » fit Croupton en se retournant vers moi ..

- « Je permettait l'arrestation d' une bande de mangemorts .. »

- « Pouvez-vous nous précisez leurs nom, je vous prie ? »

- « Les frère et sœur Carrow, Mcnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Greyback et les époux Lestrange .. »

Barty se tourna vers ses fiches puis sembla déçu et répondit d'un air las:

- « C'est bien ce qui est écrit là .. Vous confirmez qu'il s'agit bien de la mission que vous lui aviez confiés, Mr Dumbledore ? »

- « C'est exact, Mr le juge .. » lui répondit Dumbledore.

- « Il y avait d'autres membres de votre ordre sur cette mission, j'imagine ? »

- « C'est exact ..»

- « Qui étaient-ils ? »

- « Il y avait Mr Potter et Lily Evans avant de tombée enceinte, décédés tout deux il y a deux jours, les époux Londubat, à Ste Mangouste depuis deux mois, ainsi que Remus Lupin, ici présent .. »

- « Il m'a été rapporté que Mr Black s'est absenté durant une semaine, il y a environ un mois, vous confirmez Mr Lupin ? »

- « Je confirme votre honneur .. »

- « Et vous a t-il dit pourquoi ? »

- « Non, votre honneur .. Les seuls à être au courant sont les époux Alice et Franck Londubat, mais ils n'ont jamais voulu nous dire pourquoi, c'était ce qu'ils appelaient le secret de Sirius .. Et vu dans l'état où ils sont aujourd'hui ..»

- « Nous les avons interrogés et effectivement, ils ne sont pas en état .. »

- « Quoi, vous les avez interrogés ! Vous avez osé faire une chose pareil ! » m'indignais-je ..

Bartemius Croupton ne semblait pas partager le même point de vue que moi sur le fait d'interroger des patients souffrant de trouble psychologiques due à une trop forte confrontation au sortilège doloris ..

- « Oh, vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher que cache t-ils de si important, peut-être bien qu'ils savaient pour vous et Vous savez-qui et qu'ils n'ont rien dit sous vos menaces .. »

- « Vous osez encore ! Vous osez considérer que les Londubats étaient faibles, vous ne les connaissaient pas, les avaient vous déjà vu ? »

- « Non, mais apparemment, vu le traitement que leurs à administré Mme Lestrange, il ne possèdent plus la fougue qu'ils avaient jadis et trêve de fausse flatterie à leurs égards Mr Black, cela ne vous apportera pas les bonnes grâces du ministère pour autant .. J'imagine que vous ne daignerait pas nous en dire d'avantages sur votre escapade durant votre mission ? »

- « Non .. »

Je ne pouvais pas .. Non je ne pouvais absolument pas .. J'avais promis .. Et c'est sans doute cela qui a accéléré ma condamnation à vie à Azkaban ..

- « Bien .. Sachez que cela ne joue pas en votre faveur, mais c'est à vous de mener votre défense comme bon il vous semble, Mr Black ! Tous les éléments que nous souhaitions indiquées à votre propos ont été déclarés .. Tout élément jouant en votre faveur, pourra être retenu contre vous .. Alors que plaidez-vous ? » fit-il en s'attendant à devoir encore passer du temps sur cette affaire, d'un air ennuyé qui montrait qu'il avait envie de passer vite à autre chose ..

Je regardais en direction d' Albus Dumbledore, il me rendit son regard compatissant qui disait: « faites ce que vous jugez être le plus sage ». Il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne .. Barty Croupton ne me lâcherais pas .. Il n'était pas là pour me juger mais pour me culpabiliser .. Et ma disparition durant la mission en Irlande me coulait encore plus .. Je suivis alors les conseils du directeur de Poudlard et répondit à la cour, étonnant Bartemius Croupton :

« Je plaides coupable »

Un silence pour le moins embarrassant transperça le tribunal de toutes parts ..

-« C'est bien moi qui ait assassiner Peter Petigrow le 1er Novembre dernier .. »

Bartemius Croupton, étonné d'avoir réglé l'affaire si vite, repris vite contenance et répondit:

-« Bien, voilà qui est fait .. Comme vous n'avez opposé aucune résistance et que la condamnation à mort n'est autorisé que pour des actes de magie noire extrêmement poussés .. Vous êtes condamné à vie à Azkaban .. »

Sans plus attendre, il enchaina comme s'il passait du plat principal au dessert :

- « Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer, passons à l'affaire suivante je vous prie et faîtes entrer Igor Karkaroff .. »

Voilà comment je me suis livré moi même aux détraqueurs sans opposés la moindre résistance .. Voilà comment j'ai suivi les conseils de Dumbledore ..

Juste avant le procès j'avais été placé pieds et poings liés au sein d' une minuscule salle du ministère équipé d'un lit miteux et aux carrelages verdâtre et poisseux .. Personne n'était venu me rendre visite .. Personne à part Albus Dumbledore .. Je l'avais entendu arrivé devant la porte de la cellule et demander poliment aux gardiens s'il pouvait me rendre visite .. Ils lui avaient demandé, s'il tenait à être accompagné .. Il leur avait répondu qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour tenir sa robe et qu'il avait subi un dur entraînement pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans et qu'il l'avait appelé l'expérience .. Il était alors entré dans la pièce .. Le gardien avait laissé la porte ouverte .. Dumbledore lui somma alors de refermer la porte et de l'enfermer avec le prisonnier et de ne pas écouter aux portes auquel cas il serait dans l'obligeance de lui tirer les oreilles .. Bref, c'était Dumbledore .. J'étais assis sur le lit .. Il s'était avancé vers moi et c'était assis à mes côtés en disant :

-«Houla ces matelas m'ont l'air de douteuses qualités .. Ils ont remplacés les plumes par du ciment on dirait ? Qu'est-ce que vous en penser, Sirius ? »

- « Excusez-moi mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est du ciment, monsieur .. »

- « Oh, oui bien sûr c'est moldu, c'est leur parade à la magie pour faire tenir les maisons et c'est très dur et solide .. De toutes manière rien ne vaut un matelas en plume d'Hyppogriffe je l'ai toujours dit .. Mais passons, je ne suis pas là pour ça, vous devez d'ailleurs vous en doutez j'imagine .. » fit-il avec son regard pétillant .. Il changea soudain de ton en embrayant:

- « Sirius .. Si vous n' êtes pas coupable, vous êtes dans une situation pour le moins délicate .. »

- « Je ne vous le fait pas dire .. »

- « Par contre, comment savoir ? »

- « Professeur, je ne suis pas coupable, Rogue nous a examiné Remus et moi ! »

- « Oui, et moi aussi car je suis également Legilimen .. Le professeur Rogue c'était dans un soucie de modestie .. Et vous n'êtes pas coupable selon moi .. C'est Peter, c'est bien cela, il a tuer tous ces moldus et s'est enfui en prenant sa forme d'animagus, le rat juste après s'être coupé le doigt .. »

- « Comment savez-vous ? »

- « Je viens de le lire dans votre esprit .. »

- « .. »

- « Le ministère s'oppose à l'usage du veritaserum et à celui de la legilimencie .. Ils jugent cela contre éthique .. »

- « On a le droit de fouiller les corps mais pas l'esprit ! »

- « Oh, vous savez, l'esprit humain est quelque chose de précieux, très précieux même .. Je pense que la nature profonde d'un homme est bien plus facilement décelable au sein d'un esprit, qu'au sein d'un corps ! Parfois la loi est bien faites finalement .. Mais parfois seulement, ce qui se rapproche fortement de 'rarement' .» Le vieux sorcier sembla plonger dans ses pensées quelques temps, puis il poursuivi:

- « Bartemius Croupton ne vous lâcheras pas Sirius ! Il n'essaiera pas de trouver la vérité, il fera de vous un coupable, comme il l'a fait pour toutes ses victimes .. Il les malmène au plus haut point .. Il est habité d'un mépris considérable pour le désordre et n'aime pas la complexité .. Ce qu'il veut c'est remplir ses quotas, rassurer le peuple, faire son rôle de juge, résoudre l'affaire vite et bien, correspondre à l'image qu'il donne de lui .. Vos preuves de votre innocences sont minces voire inexistantes .. »

- « Vous voulez-dire que je dois me livrer sans broncher ? »

- « Je pense qu'il est préférable pour vous de ne pas vous dresser face à Bartemius .. Je ne suis pas sûr à 100 % de votre culpabilité, peut être êtes vous legilimen et doté d'une imagination des plus perfectionnée et cette histoire est déroutante , vous comme Peter êtes à mes yeux incapables l'un comme l'autre de telles atrocités, mais les crimes les plus terribles sont la majeure partie du temps les plus déconcertants .. »

Le professeur s'était levé brusquement en prononçant ses paroles et s'était recroquevillé dans un coin comme terrassé par le doute ..

- « Je ne vous demande pas de me croire, Albus .. S'il le faut je resterais à Azkaban toute ma vie .. Si je n'ai guère le choix ..»

Dumbledore se releva vivement ..

- « Allons ne dites pas ça ! La seule façon de savoir si vous êtes coupable ou non, c'est de mettre la main sur Peter Petigrow et de prouver que c'est un animagus ! Ce qui paraît impossible .. Mais sachez une chose: un crime ne reste jamais impunis et si un jour j'apprends votre innocence, je vous libérerai sans hésiter .. Lord Voldemort n'est pas mort .. Il reviendra, il a juste été affaiblis et le jour où il reviendra il rappellera à lui ses partisans dont vous ou Petigrow faites partis .. Et ce jour là compté sur moi, pour faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire .. »

- « Mais en attendant, je n'ai guère le choix .. C'est bien cela ? »

- « J'en ai bien peur .. Vous n'êtes pas faible, Sirius .. Vous aurez sans doutes du mal à vous faire à cette situation, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'autres issues .. Vous n'avez absolument aucune preuve statuant en votre affaire .. Bien que j'ai du mal à croire que vous y êtes pour quelque chose dans cette affaire .. Le problème étant que ce serait Peter à votre place, je réagirais de la même manière .. »

- « Bien .. »

- « Mais tout cela ne s'est pas produit .. Vous ne m'avais pas vu depuis avant-hier soir lors de la dernière réunion de l'ordre dans votre cuisine .. Et moi, je suis ici à 7h00, c'est à dire dans une bonne demi-heure .. Maintenant,à vous de voir ! Faites ce que vous voulez ! Faites ce que vous jugez être le plus sage .. »

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que le vieil homme quitta la cellule d'un pas décidé en se retournant à la dernière minute, le regard remplis de larmes .. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su si cela avait été un effet de mon imagination ou pas .. En tout cas, ce détail m'a toujours troublé .. Je n'ai revu en privé le directeur de Poudlard qu'une seule fois 13 ans plus tard, il me demandait l'autorisation de réutilisé ma demeure du 12 square Grimmaud comme Quartier général ..

La peur agit sur les hommes comme un voile de brume un matin d'automne, brouillant les pistes, les empêchant d'avancer convenablement ..

_Le pouvoir corrompt et une fois atteint, tout est bon pour le garder .. « Tout », ce qui comprend aussi « n'importe quoi » .._

_**En espérant que ce second chapitre vous ait plus ..**_

_**Une petite review ? ça mange pas de pudding .. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Insoutenable Solitude

_**Un troisième chapitre, un petit peu plus sympa (enfin sur certains points): **_

**Chapitre 3**

**Insoutenable Solitude**

L'isolement met l'homme en situation de replis sur lui même, le privant d'espace et de relations sociales, le privant donc de sa nature profonde et tout être privée de sa nature profonde devient fou ..

Aussi loin que je ne m'en souvienne je me suis toujours considéré comme un bout en train, toujours en train de faire les quatre cent coups .. C'est d'ailleurs également comme ça que les gens me percevaient .. Par exemple, je me rappelle que Lily Evans disait toujours que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur James ! Il faut dire qu' à Poudlard, on était collés à peu prés au moins une fois par semaine à devoir récurer les toilettes, astiquer les vieux bibelots de la salle des trophées, nettoyer les chaudrons, faire les tâches ingrates, quoi ! Toujours pour des raisons désastreuses, combien de fois on s'est fait prendre dans la forêt interdite, à faire des concours de tir à l'arc avec les centaures où à courser des licornes juste pour voir si on arrivait à les dépasser ! Ou encore à lancer des sorts au calamar géant du lac pour que ses ventouses collent vraiment et de ce fait que ceux qui se baignent en sa compagnie y restent collés ..

Je me rappelle même d'une fois où James a tenter un élevage de vivets dorés juste pour s'entraîner au Quidditch .. Malheureusement les vivets dorés ne sont pas fait pour la vie en captivité .. Son élevage n'a pas marcher .. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il avait du mal à les attraper et ensuite qu'ils s'échappaient tout le temps .. Alors il a laissé tomber, mais il avait tout de même garder un volatile en souvenir .. Il n'avait qu'un hibou, Blaise mais il était tout le temps en route .. Il avait alors apprivoiser le vivet et l'avait appeler Tchiip, en raison de son cri et répétait sans cesse qu'il était différent des autres vivets .. Il le nourrissait de dragées surprises de Berties crochues et de jus de citrouille .. Je suis même sûr qu'il dormait avec ! C'était bizarre de le voir comme ça attendrie par une si petite créature .. Lupin et moi, on passait notre temps à se moquer de lui .. Peter, lui ne disait rien comme toujours .. Et c'est alors que le drame survint, on était en troisième année je m'en souviens très bien maintenant .. Severus Rogue avait un chat noir qu'il avait appelé «Julius» et qui était plutôt sauvage et glouton à défaut d'être bien dressé .. Un jour, en cours de métamorphose où l'on avait tâche de transformer nos animaux en verre à pieds, James assis juste derrière le serpentard aux cheveux gras passait le plus clair de son temps à l'embêtait comme à son habitude .. Ce jour là, il s'amusait à couper quelques mèches de cheveux de son voisin de devant avec un sortilège de découpe :

-«Hé dis-donc, Servilus ça te dit des frisettes, mais juste avant je vais te laver tout ça parce que là on dirait qu'il y a un peuple qui vit à l'intérieur .. Aquamentis ! »

Le Serpentard, les cheveux à présents plus humides que jamais lâcha son chat qui se rua sur le Gryffondor toutes griffes dehors .. Malheureusement, cela ne s'arrêta pas là, en effet, Tchiip se tenait perché sur l'épaule droite de James et le chat le repéra et chacun sait combien les chats aiment les oiseaux .. Il ne fit alors qu'une bouchée de Tchiip qui n'avait plus l'habitude de voler aussi vite que lui permettait sa nature de vivet doré depuis que James l'avait apprivoisé ..

James eut du mal à se remettre de cette défaite sur Severus et à ce jour fut encore plus horrible avec ce dernier ..

Sacré James, il me manque terriblement ..

Rien de pire que de perdre son meilleur ami .. ou pire perdre ses meilleurs amis .. Lupin n'est jamais venu me voir à Azkaban .. De toutes manière c'est bien simple personne n'est venu me voir à Azkaban ..

Comme je l'ai dit juste avant je ne supporte pas d'être enfermé, je me sentais en permanence comme dans une boîte, comme lorsque je me cachait dans des coffres à jouets quand j'étais petit pour être tranquille .. Sauf que j'étais trop grand pour la boîte .. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne se passait jamais rien .. Rien à faire et personne à qui parler ..

« Ici », vu de l'extérieur c'est un bâtiment triangulaire gigantesque de 7000 étages sans fenêtre (tout est fait de briques) entourés par de la brume et fiché par magie au beau milieu de l'océan .. Au centre du triangle de pierre, il y a un espace épousant sa forme comme un triangle dans le triangle .. La construction à été établie de manière à délimiter cet espace sombre .. C'est de cet espace que viennent les détraqueurs, ils vivent là, c'est un endroit très sombre, où ils emmènent parfois certains condamnés .. Ces derniers n'en reviennent jamais .. Pourquoi avoir fondé cette infrastructure de cette manière ? Eh bien, la forme du triangle symbolise, le mal, le chaos cela est donc représentatif vu que le bâtiment renferme les plus grands criminels sorciers du monde entier ..

Je suis au 7000 ème étage, au niveau fou dangereux donc comme ma siphonnée de cousine Bellatrix par exemple ..

« Ici », on ne se lave qu'une fois par semaine, pour moi c'était le samedi .. Deux detraqueurs te trainent, chacun te tenant un bras et ils te balances sans ménagement dans une vaste pièce avec des lavabos gris et des miroirs dans lesquels on ne peut voir son reflet tellement ils sont poussiéreux .. Il y a aussi du savon bien sûr mais il est soit ratatiné par l'eau dans laquelle il baigne et donc inutilisable ou remplis de poils dont la provenance est particulièrement douteuse .. Tu as dix minutes pour faire le nécessaire .. Bien évidemment, il faut être rapide, car une fois les dix minutes écoulées, ils reviennent et te ré-embarquent sans chercher à savoir si tu as finis ou non .. Je dois avoué que c'était plutôt gênant au début de se retrouver paradant en caleçon tenu de chaque côté par une grande silhouette encapuchonnée .. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, on finis par s'habituer ..

Bien entendu, « Ici », il y a une cuvette de toilette dans chaque coin de cellule et des elfes de maison qui nettoient régulièrement pendant notre sommeil, un peu comme à Poudlard, j'imagine .. Dans mon couloir, il n' y a personne d'autre, la cellule de devant est vide et poussiéreuse ..

« Ici », il n'y a absolument rien à faire .. Je me souviens qu'au tout début j'avais réussi à trouver une sorte d' « occupation » pour passer le temps .. En effet, dans ma cellule, il y avait une petite table à droite du lit dans le tiroir de laquelle j'avais trouvé une petite balle de tennis toute cabossé et verte d'usure sur laquelle était inscrite au feutre noir les initiales « ML » .. Elle avait sans doute été laissée là par le précédent détenu .. Je passais alors mes journées adossé à la grille à la lancer sur le mur en pierre de la pièce en la laissant rebondir une fois sur le sol encore et encore, inlassablement .. Au début, tous mes coups n'étaient pas parfaits, mais au bout d'un certain temps, mon poignet fut exercé et je ne fis plus jamais de faux pas .. Jusqu'au jour où endormi par l'ennui sans doute, à force de toujours faire le même geste, j'ai commencé à m'assoupir et la balle a filé entre mes doigts et est sortie en passant entre les barreaux de la grille .. La balle traîna alors sur le sol durant des jours et des jours jusqu'à ce qu'un détraqueur passe et la prenne entre ses longs doigts fin et squelettique et l'emporte avec lui .. Qu'en a t-il fait ? J'imaginais alors deux détraqueurs en train de taper la balle sur un court, une raquette à la main et séparé par un filet ..

Niveau nourriture c'est dure aussi .. Ils ne font que des pâtes ! Mais attention, tout le monde dans le monde sorciers sera d'accord avec moi pour dire que les pires pâtes qu'il est possible de déguster dans l'univers tout entier sont celles de Ste Mangouste ! Je pensais ça aussi, moi au début comme tout le monde, mais c'était avant de connaître celles d' Azkaban ! Quel naïf j'étais ! Imaginait des pâtes verdâtres, sentant le moisi flottant dans un liquide gluant et parfois remplis de grumeaux s'apparentant par aspect à de la morve de Troll, le goût étant j'imagine bien pire ! Pour essayer de vous le représenter, je dirais qu'il s'approche des tripes d'animales mélangé à celui des endive avec un arrière goût d'artichauts ! Beerk ! Et encore je ne parle pas de l'odeur, comparative à l'odeur d'un sac à ordures, les mouches allant avec ! Et le pire c'est qu'il avait tendance à occuper tout l'espace de la cellule ! Et cela trois fois par jour, donc tous les jours ! Au début, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois d'y couper, mais une fois que j' eu compris que je n'aurais de toute manière droit qu'à cela, j'ai finis par devoir m'en nourrir ..Au début je le re vomissais quasiment à chaque fois .. Et puis au bout d'un certain temps, je dirais quand même six mois, j'ai finis par m'y habituer jusqu'à ne plus jamais le rejeter .. Mais depuis cette époque là j'évite les pâtes .. Mais était-ce vraiment des pâtes ? On ne le saura probablement jamais .. Ce manque de nourriture convenable m'a fait maigrir à une vitesse défiant la loi des portoloins, moi qui avait l'habitude de me goinfrer à chaque repas en reprenant en moyenne une fois du plat principal et deux fois du dessert .. J'étais terrassé de toutes parts par des images de plats succulents qui ne voulaient pas sortir de ma tête : lasagnes, pizza, tartiflettes, fondue savoyarde, toasts beurrées, porridge, beurre de cacahuètes tarte à la mélasse, pancakes à la confiture de lait, tartes au citron, coulis de framboises, gaufres au sucres, crêpes nappées de sirop d'érables ou de chantilly, crème anglaise, gâteau au chocolat, cookies, pudding, kouglof à la pâte à tartiné, friandises moldues comme friandises sorcières, fizwizbiz, plumes aux sucres durée éternelles mais aussi d'alcool en tout genre: Whisky Pur Feu, Bierraubeure, Vodka du Dragon, Tequila au feu follet etc .. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche tellement j'en rêvait ! J'suis même presque sûr que j'en bavais d'envie et je me promettais de me goinfrer quitte à devenir obèse ou à en mourir de toutes ces bonnes choses si un jour je parvenais à sortir de là .. Juste avant de me souvenir que c' était loin d'être gagner .. J'en avais prit pour perpétuel ..

Ne pas pouvoir manger à ma faim était dur, vraiment très difficile .. Mais bon j'avais été entraîné durant la guerre contre Lord Voldemort et nous en sortions juste .. Enfin pour ma part, je pense que survivre au sein de cette prison a été également une sorte de guerre ..Un prolongement bien plus douloureux car cette guerre je l'ai mené contre moi même .. Je suis devenu une véritable serpillère humaine en ces murs ..

Peu à peu, j'ai commencé à ne plus avoir goût à rien et à rester enfermé dans mes pensées les plus noires .. C'est comme ci les lieux déteignaient sur moi .. « Ici », il fait froid, de plus nous sommes tous drapés comme des elfes de maison, presque à moitié nu, une couche de tissu grisâtre en guise de vêtements, les cris plaintifs et répétitifs de certains devenu fou raisonnent en nos tête du style:

-« Je t'ai déçu, Je t'ai déçu, Je t'ai déçu, Je t'ai déçu, Je t'ai déçu, Je t'ai déçu, Je t'ai déçu » ou :

-« Sortez de ma laverie, éloignez-vous de ma lessive, ne touchez pas à mon linge ! Quoi ce n'est pas du linge, mais de la peau humaine ? Ne vous approchez pas de mon fils Tobby ou vous le paierez très cher ! Quoi Tobby est mort ? Comment expliquez vous, qu'il tienne sur sa chaise haute ? Un inféris ! Pas du tout .. » ou encore:

-« Éloignez vous traitres à votre sang ! Laissez-moi me nourrir de sang pitiponk en paix, c'est très bon pour la peau ! »et autres:

-« On ne se débarrasse pas des bébés en les jetant dans une armoire à disparaître .. On ne se débarrasse pas des bébés ..»

J'ai tout un tas d'autres exemples, certains sont semblables et d'autres bien pires .. Je me souviens qu' une femme a répéter pendant prés de huit jours sans discontinuer :

« ..MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE ! MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE ! MAIS JE NE SUIS .. »

Au bout d'un moment, ça rentre et quelques temps après qu'elle eut arrêté sa litanie répétitive je l'avais encore dans la tête .. «.. MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE ! MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE ! MAIS JE NE SUIS .. » C'est à vous rendre folle ! Euh .. fou pardons .. Le pire c'est lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient, la plupart du temps, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient morts, qu'ils s'étaient tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre .. Et alors, les détraqueurs refaisaient surface dans les couloirs transportant une sorte de civière sur laquelle gisait un cadavre recouvert d'une couverture miteuse et rongée par les mites ..

Le silence est pesant .. Le silence ici n'est pas agréable, il est lourd, comme un silence de mort .. Le lieu est à l'image de ses résidents: « ils », lorsqu'on y est tout est gelée en permanence, mes mitaines ne suffisent pas à protéger mes paumes du froid .. On ne peut avoir de pensées heureuse en ce lieu, c'est comme ci elles avaient été bannies effacées de notre mémoire à tout jamais .. Et on a l'impression que tout ne sera plus jamais comme avant, que tout restera ainsi tout le temps .. On en oublie presque que dehors c'est différend, on en viens à penser que l'univers est ainsi, que notre vie d'avant n'était qu'un simple rêve et que la réalité est là et qu'elle est triste .. On sombre très vite en dépression, on a plus goût à rien et on devient très vite fou .. On a personne à qui parler alors, on se parle tout seul tout bas sauf qu'il n'y a aucun sujet de discussions alors on répète inlassablement le même monologue .. On est hargneux, un rien nous fait tout valser d'un coup de bras .. Le nombre d'assiettes de pâtes que j'ai envoyé dans le décor la première année, c'est hallucinant, me privant à chaque fois de repas et tachant les murs de pierre de la cellule de liquide poisseux et verdâtre .. Par moment, je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, j'avais des sortes de crises de colère et je n'arrivais plus à tenir le moindre objet dans les mains .. Je frappais du poings contre le mur, m' explosant la main, ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu la solidité de l'édifice, me prenait la tête dans les mains, en position fœtale, en mode tortue ou autruche ..C'était l'enfermement, il faisait de moi un être stressé et colérique, mal dans ma peau .. J'étais à bout de nerfs pour rien .. J'en tremblais de partout .. Je manquait d'air frais .. L'air était humide, au dehors c'était toujours la tempête .. J'étais attaqué par de violentes névralgies qui m'arrachait des hurlements de douleurs .. Je n'étais plus le même, je ne me reconnaissais plus moi-même et j'étais devenu faible .. J'étais seul et enfermé ..

Un jour, ça devait être au printemps, de la première année, je suis aller me laver et j'ai vu quelqu'un juste devant moi, une image humaine, enfin ! Autre chose qu'une voix torturée qui ressasse des inepties encore, encore et encore ! La personne avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais désordonnés et décoiffés et avait sans nulles doutes grand besoin d'être rasé au plus vite, sa barbe lui recouvrant toute la partie inférieure du visage .. L' Homme semblait souffrant et avait le teint pâle et la silhouette de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas manger à satiété de puis longtemps .. Il avait une sorte de sourire nerveux, son sourire me faisait nettement penser à celui d'un épouvantail, ces truc que les moldus des campagnes utilisent pour effrayer les oiseaux et ainsi les détournés de leurs culture .. Je ne me suis rendu compte de qui il s'agissait qu'au bout d'une bonne minute je dirais, j'étais si fatigué, mes yeux épuisé de ne plus voir la lumière du jour, ma peau si blanche, presque translucide, le visage travaillé, émacié .. En me considérant comme ça j' eu un choc, je ne me reconnaissais pas .. Je bougeais alors pour voir si je n'avais pas perdu l'allure qui avait fait ma réputation auprès des filles de Poudlard .. Non je ne l'avais plus .. On aurait dit un vieux pépé qui passe son temps à boire de la soupe et à tenter de résoudre les vieux mots croisés ensorcelés du Daily Prophet assis dans un vieux fauteuil entre deux vieilles mémés occupées à coudre des napperons hideux, le tout dans une chambre d'une maison de retraites pour sorcier centenaires .. Je flottais dans mes vêtements .. Une telle vision me choqua à tel point d'en vomir d'effroi ! C'était devenu une habitude d'ailleurs ces dernier temps .. Je me voyais faire dans le lavabo, totalement exténué .. Je décidai alors de me ressaisir et j'approchais ma main du miroir comme pour caresser mon reflet .. c'était le seul être humain que je pouvais voir, moi même c'en était terriblement affligeant .. D'autres seraient devenu narcissiques, se complaisant dans la contemplation de leur propre image jusqu'à plus soif .. Mais moi, non j'en avais marre de ce gars là, ce Sirius Black, en plus il était totalement pitoyable tel que je le voyais ainsi vêtu .. C'est vrai quoi, on aurait dit un chien battu .. Ce qui était sans doute le cas, d'ailleurs .. Une autre fois, lorsque je me revis, l'air encore plus meurtri que jamais, après une semaine de rhume combiné à une diarrhée aigu, les yeux cerné de noir de toutes part j'ai carrément fracassé le miroir du poing, fissurant ma lamentable image .. Les détraqueurs qui m'accompagnaient m'ont alors tirés par les bras et mon enfermé dans ce que l'on appelle ici l'isoloir .. C'est un peu comme le coin où on devait aller lorsqu'on faisait des bêtises étant gosses, en mode détraqueurs .. En gros, c'est une petite pièce dans laquelle, il te torture pendant une bonne heure, te rappelant les pires horreurs de ton passés .. Je n'ai jamais recommencé après .. Bien que l'aspect de mon visage dans la glace en était encore plus affligeant ..

J'avais grand besoin de quelqu'un, de compagnie, j'en était à rêver d' un codétenu désormais, alors qu'une telle idée m'horrifiait au début .. Malheureusement, ce ne fut le cas qu'une fois et c'était lors de ma douzième année, juste avant mon évasion, mais on en reparlera plus tard ..

« Ici » tout est plus long, le temps semble s'être arrêté .. Une année suffit à nous vieillir de dix ans, pourtant il se passe rarement quoi que ce soit .. Ou du moins tout se déroule dans la tête .. J'ai vite eu l'impression de revivre toute ma vie en pensée .. Enfin, de revivre les pires moments de ma vie .. Comme une sorte de thérapie .. Comme dans les histoires quand un personnage va mourir et qu'il voit toute sa vie défilée .. Sauf que là c'était mes pires cauchemars .. Alors j'essayais de me concentrer pour penser à des souvenirs positifs, mais je n'y parvenais pas, à chaque fois ils se transformaient en quelque chose d'horrible et se liait à un tout autre souvenir beaucoup plus noir, beaucoup plus fade .. Comme ci ma vie avait été un véritable échec. Les périodes de ma vie qui revenaient le plus souvent me travailler en cette cellule sont : mon enfance passé au manoir Black du Square Grimmaud, mes nuits à Poudlard passés à m'occuper de Remus et surtout les souvenirs de guerre ..

J'étais perdu dans la brume vaporeuse de mes idées les plus noires ..

_**Oui, je sais .. C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de parler de bouffe .. Mais tout le monde sait que dans les institutions publiques, comme les établissements scolaires ( à part Poudlard, bien sûr ! ), les hôpitaux où encore les prisons, la nourriture est rarement bonne .. Il fallait bien en parler, quoi ! Pour ce qui est du match de tennis entre les deux détraqueurs .. **_

_**En tout cas, j'ai une quarantaine de views et 0 reviews et c'est bien dommage .. Il faut que je sache ce que vous en penser c'est important, en plus je m'engage à répondre à toutes vos reviews ! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4 Hideuse Bella

_**Allez les écureuils: voilà le 4ème Chapitre !**_

**Chapitre 4**

**Hideuse Bella**

On ne pardonne jamais un crime, quelque soit la nature de la victime ..

Vers la fin de la première année, j'ai commencé à vouloir m' évadé .. J'étais alors agité de tics de la mâchoire presque en permanence .. Je passais ma journée à échafauder des plans plus foireux les uns que les autres .. En effet, il n' y avait aucune issue à l'horizon .. A mon arrivée « Ici », on m'avait enlever le droit d'exercer la magie pour toujours .. Ils me l'avaient brisés au ministère .. Sous mes yeux, ma 19,7 cm, bois de chêne et crin de licorne .. Évidemment la magie d'un sorcier ne disparaît pas comme cela .. La baguette sert de canalisateur, permettant de maîtriser le flux magique et de l'exercer comme on le souhaite par le biais de l'instrument .. La formulation sert d'indicateur, aux jeunes sorciers et pour les sortilèges les plus complexes .. Tout est en vérité dans le geste que l'on exerce sans baguette .. Tout sortilège peut être réaliser sans avoir besoin de formules, il est alors dit « informulé » .. Certains sorts n'ont pas de noms car ils n'ont pas été référencés par les ministères et eux ne peuvent donc être qu'informulés .. Ces derniers sont souvent très puissants .. La magie sans baguette est quand à elle plus difficile à réaliser et donc beaucoup moins puissante .. Pour réussir un sort de type Lumos sans instruments, il faut beaucoup plus d'énergie .. Surtout lorsque l'on est pas exercé .. Mais cette magie n'est enseigné nulle part .. Donc, nous ne sommes plus rien sans baguette ..

J'ai bien évidemment pensé à prendre ma forme animagus pour berner les détraqueurs et pour pouvoir m'enfuir en toute tranquillité, mais je n' y arrivais pas .. Comme ci ma capacité à me transformer en chien s'était totalement évaporé en moi ! Il n'y avait absolument rien à faire, à chaque fois que j'essayais de me concentrer de toutes mes forces pour me métamorphoser, je me sentais brusquement épuisé, rien ne venait, de la sueur perlait sur mon front et je finissais par laisser tomber complétement anéanti .. Ensuite, une fièvre monstrueuse me fissurait le crâne et j'étais obligé de m'allonger .. J'avais l'impression que ma tête explosait et des rayures blanches me zébraient la vue .. Je pense que mes conditions désastreuses de vie passées ici, m'avait profondément affaibli et que ma capacité d' exercer la métamorphose en avait été affectée ..

La métamorphose, ma matière préférée à Poudlard, bien sûr complexe mais fortement utile .. Compte tenu de la lycanthropie de Remus James, Peter et moi passions une bonne partie des nuits de l'année dans le parc de l'école ou dans la cabane hurlante afin de nous occupés de lui .. Dumbledore nous avaient confiés ce soin lors de la troisième année .. On s'était alors habitués à avoir chacun notre créneau, surveillant à tour de rôle notre camarade .. A chaque première nuit du cycle qui est comme chacun sait la plus dure, nous y allions à trois .. Ces périodes étaient vraiment difficiles .. Imaginez votre meilleur ami, intelligent, premier de la classe, d'une gentillesse et d'une prudence immense, que vous connaissaient par cœur et depuis longtemps se transformer brutalement en votre pire ennemi, totalement méconnaissable, un véritable monstre, ne réfléchissant quasiment pas, fonctionnant essentiellement par instinct et facile à berner .. Un véritable cauchemar.

Les insomnies ne Lupin, ou comme j'aimais à l'appeler son petit problème de fourure, nous occupaient une bonne partie de la nuit .. Nous devions donc trouver de quoi nous occuper .. Par exemple, en quatrième année nous avons élaboré une carte complète du château .. Elle couvrait la totalité de l'édifice ainsi que tous ses passages secrets .. Elle nous a donné du temps, mais en même temps du temps, nous en avions .. Remus lui avait même appliqué un sortilège d'empreinte permettant de localiser toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le château et de les faire apparaître sur la carte .. Une telle incantation repose sur les pouvoirs du lieu où l'on se trouve .. Or Poudlard posséderait une sorte de mémoire mise en place sans doute par une puissante magie lui permettant de sauvegarder les informations concernant les gens qui s'y trouvent et de s'en souvenir à jamais .. Cette force serait concentrer dans une plume qui est relié au ministère de la magie et qui à chaque naissance d'un nouveau sorcier anglais le pré-inscrit automatiquement à l'école .. Tout cela vient de l' « Histoire de Poudlard » bien que je ne l'ai pas lu, et heureusement ! Non, c'est Rem' qui a du nous la répéter une bonne centaine de fois cette histoire là, à James, Peter et moi ..

Ce n'est qu'à partir de la cinquième année que nous avions commencé à vouloir devenir animagis .. C'est James qui en as eu l'idée .. Il pensait que cela nous permettrait de passer plus inaperçu le soir et estimait que c'était une pratique intéressante bien qu'ardue .. En effet, la nuit, de nombreux élèves de Gryffondor s'interrogeaient de nos absences répétées au sein de la salle commune. Certains détails à notre propos portaient d'ailleurs à confusion comme par exemple le fait que nous avions changer de dortoir au beau milieu de la troisième année pour être à quatre .. En effet ce genre d'aménagement étaient peu voir jamais courant et des rumeurs plus folles et improbables les unes que les autres couraient à notre sujet .. Malheureusement, nos métamorphoses et la maladie de Lupin ont tout de même finis par être découvertes par un élève .. Severus Rogue, était l'un des plus méfiants à notre sujet et tentait de nous espionner en quasi permanence si bien qu'il finit par comprendre que Remus était un loup garou et que nous étions des animagis, un soir de novembre particulièrement glacial lors de la septième année .. Albus Dumbledore nous avait bien entendu couvert, car c'était lui qui avait mis en place le dispositif .. Lui seul en plus de Severus était au courant que nous étions des animagis non déclarés ..

Il nous a fallut 2 ans de métamorphose pour enfin arriver à un résultat concret qui ressemblait vraiment à quelque chose .. Nous avons donc pu profiter de nos pouvoir durant la septième année .. Un animagus est assez difficile à réaliser car en général à l'école en cours de métamorphose nous transformions des objets ou des animaux, là c' était nous qui nous transformions .. De plus, on ne peut choisir l'animal en lequel nous nous transformions, un peu comme pour les patronus .. La transformation était au début lente et douloureuse mais au fil du temps cela devenait de plus en plus rapide .. Ensuite ce qu'il fallait s'était s'adapter au corps de l'animal .. Moi par exemple en tant que chien, je devais m'adapter aux puces, ce qui n'était guère évident, je dois dire .. Chaque animal correspondait à notre personnalité : Peter qui était discret et malin se transformait en rat, James qui était assez vantard et qui s'était un peu auto-proclamé « chef » de la bande se métamorphosait quand à lui en cerf .. Mon apparence de chien collait à mon côté bout en train et selon James à mon côté « affectueux » et à ma loyauté .. On s'était donné à chacun des surnoms, la plupart si je me souviens bien ont été choisis par James comme le « Queudver » de Peter, le « Lunard » de Lupin ainsi que mon « Patmol » .. C'était moi qui avait attribué le « Cornedrue » de James .. On avait vite prit l'habitude de les utilisés quasiment en toutes circonstances dans le château .. C'était le bon vieux temps .. J'en étais si loin désormais, comme si tout cela n'avait été un fruit de mon imagination, un doux rêve .. J'en étais même au point de voir ses choses sous un angle négatif ! En effet, lorsque ces souvenirs m'ont assaillies au début de ma deuxième année de bagne, j'ai constaté un fait terrible .. Un souvenir bien plus antérieur et particulièrement horrible a refait surface brusquement .. Vous savez ce genre de souvenir qui vient de très loin et qui vous surprend brutalement et vous chamboule complétement vous faisant comprendre certaines choses qui ne vous seraient jamais venu à l'esprit .. Ou quand un souvenir, en amène un autre .. Et là vous avez une réponse à votre question, mais la réponse est profondément triste et désolante et vous arrache le cœur, car elle vous fait vous rappeler la douleur que vous ressentiez à ce moment là .. La mémoire humaine est étonnante tout de même ..

Ce souvenir concerne ma forme animagus et remonte à ma tendre enfance alors que je résidais encore au manoir Black .. je devais avoir 7 ou 8 ans à peine .. J'étais l'aîné de ma famille, ensuite venait Regulus le fidèle sang pur qui avait toujours fait le bonheur de ma mère: surtout lors de ses années passées à Poudlard: brillant élève, excellant dans toutes les disciplines et joueur de quidditch exemplaire, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de James et Serpentard finissait toujours deuxième au Championnat du Lycée .. Il était également très fervent de magie noir et passait le plus clair de son temps à lire des ouvrages consacrés à cette activité qu'il appelait le « noble art » .. Il était toujours fourré dans les jambes de ma mère .. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment causé de problèmes, il n'était pas vraiment bagarreur, il prenait juste les gens de haut, était un petit monsieur je sais tout et vous tous vous ne savez rien ! Il me dégoutait profondément .. De toutes manière, ils me dégoutaient tous .. Ma mère, Walburga Black en première, avec sa manie du sang pur, elle ne jurait que par ça .. Elle classifiait les gens en 4 catégories, la première de ces catégories représentaient la quintessence de la supériorité à ses yeux et elle se considérait comme fière d'en faire partie: les sang pure, les sorciers de pure souche depuis toutes les générations de leur arbre généalogique soit disant supérieur à tous les autres grâce à leur sanguine totalement sorcière et donc non souillée .. Ensuite venait les sang mêlées, sorcier venant d'une union entre un sang de bourbes et un sorcier au sang pur, ou entre un moldu et un sang pur, en partis souillés donc non fréquentables .. Suivi par les sang de bourbes (sorcier venant de deux parents moldus), ceux là elle les considéraient comme des créatures hybrides et non communes qui ne devaient pas avoir le droit de vivre .. Pour ce qui est de comment elle considérait les moldu, il vaut mieux ne pas en parler ..

Cette haine pour tout ce qui n'était pas pure se basait sur une théorie qui était bien entendu fausse en tout points .. Elle avait été inventé par les riches pour dominer les pauvres .. Il s'agissait d'un racisme totalement stupide engendré par la peur de la différence et par l'obsession pour les règles et mis en place depuis des générations et des générations dans certaines familles de sang pure .. La peur les faisait se braquer et s'allier les uns avec les autres sans aucunes réflexions mais plutôt par réflexes .. Ma mère soutenait les idées de Lord Voldemort .. Ces gens sont faibles, aveuglés par la peur et par la fureur et se bernent eux-même ..

Mon père, Orion quand à lui était tout autant désagréable .. Il était totalement soumis à ma mère et vers la fin de sa vie passait son temps à sortir la tête de derrière son « Daily Prophet » et hocher de la tête lorsque ma mère parlait .. Il est mort de la dragoncelle alors que j'avais 6 ans, je ne l'ai pas bien connu .. ça peut paraître horrible de penser ça mais je n'ai absolument rien ressenti lorsque c'est arrivé .. En y repensant bien, cet homme était un faible, un pleutre tout comme Peter ..

Nous avions un elfe de maisons « comme toutes les familles dignes de ce nom » aurait ajouté ma mère .. Il s'appelait Kreattur et était particulièrement désagréable avec moi .. Il faut dire qu'il était bien traité, pour un elfe de maison bien sûr, en même temps, il était particulièrement fidèle et serviable .. Moi je le repoussais sans cesse .. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec ma mère, elle lui racontait ses histoire à dormir debout plus ignoble les unes que les autres dans laquelle on croisait tout le temps des corps mutilés gisant sans vie de sang de bourbes ou des cellules d' Azkaban remplies à ras-bord de moldu .. Ses fantasmes obsessionnels n'avaient absolument aucune limites .. Kreattur avait également un franc succès auprès de Reg' qu'il appelait le seul et unique fidèle successeur de la noble et pure famille Black !

Nous recevions souvent la famille, qui était très soudée, un peu à l'image des théories qu'elle prônait et qui comptait des membres parfois bien pires que ma mère .. La famille de mes cousines par exemple venait souvent à la maison, Mon oncle Cygnus et ma tante Druella avaient trois filles, l'aînée et blonde Narcissa qui était âgée de 4 ans de plus que moi, la cadette et châtain Andromeda qui elle en avait deux de plus et enfin la benjamine et brune Bellatrix, qui elle avait mon age .. Cissy était imbue de sa personne et particulièrement intelligente et arrogante, un peu à l'image de mon très cher frère .. Elle subissait tout comme lui l'éducation que lui avait fournit ses parents sans bronché et ne donnait son opinion que très rarement .. Andromeda quand à elle était douce et sympathique, elle n'avait pas les mêmes opinion que ses parents et les détestaient autant que je détestait les miens .. Elle était en quelques sortes la « rebelle » de service ..C'était de loin ma cousine préférée .. Elle était l'exacte opposée de sa petite sœur, Bella qui elle était particulièrement mauvaise et perfide .. Elle aussi s'intéressait beaucoup à la magie noire, mais contrairement à mon frère qui se contentait de la théorie, elle la pratiquait depuis sa plus tendre enfance ! Elle passait son temps dans son coin à faire d' étranges expériences .. Je me souviens de la seule fois où je suis entré dans sa chambre .. Nous devions avoir 7 ans tous les deux .. Je m'étais retrouvé là par hasard alors que je m'ennuyais .. Une odeur infecte que je n'avais jamais sentie auparavant émanait de l'endroit et m'empêchait de respirer normalement .. C'était une pièce rectangulaire, le bois du parquet et des murs avait été peint en noir, tout au fond, il y avait une petite fenêtre ovale à laquelle était adossé le dos d'un lit ancien dont les barreaux avaient été forgés en fer noir .. Chaque pied du lit était serti d'une sorte de statuette en forme des armoiries des Lestrange qui représentait une main tenant une coupe sombre .. La housse de couette était vous l'avez deviné noir elle aussi tout comme la couverture pelucheuse et l'oreiller en velours .. Son ours en peluche avait le ventre ouvert, mais pas parce que les coutures avaient craquées mais parce qu'on l'avait ouvert .. Il lui manquait les deux yeux, seul le gauche avait était remplacé par un bouton rouge sang, et une partie de sa tête à droite comprenant une partie de l'oreille avait été arraché, à l'endroit où aurait dû être dessinée la bouche, il n' y avait plus qu'un espace blanchâtre comme si quelqu'un l'avait gratté volontairement pour enlever la couleur marron, des aiguilles transperçait l'ourson en peluche de toutes parts sans raisons évidente, un peu comme une poupée vaudou .. Au pied du lit, il y avait un tapis sur lequel était représenté des scènes les plus importantes de l'histoire de la magie noire .. De chaque côté de la pièce entourant le lit et le tapis, deux armoires remplies à ras bords d'objets maléfiques en tout genres : tarentules, coupes et vases poussiéreux contenant des liquides grisâtres et sales, rouges sang, pourpre, noires, transparent ou encore violacée .. Des animaux, ou le plus souvent des cadavres d'animaux gisaient dans des bocaux .. Ce qui est amusant, si l'on pouvait considérer qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose d'amusant en ce lieu c'était qu'il ne s'agissait que d'animaux repoussant où d'hybrides entres différentes espèces (que Bellatrix avait sans doute obtenu d'elle-même) : grenouilles grassouillettes et pustuleuses, serpents venimeux, vers de terres tortillant, rat à têtes de merle, rat à bec de hiboux, gerbille à tête de poussin, rouge gorges sans gorges, poussin à queue de rat, poussin le corps perforé par des clous, souris blanche de laboratoire à tête de merle et à langue de serpent .. et autres horreurs en tout genre .. Il y avait également un bocal à l'intérieur duquel on pouvait distingué une sorte de bouillie marron et beige qui me faisait penser à une sorte de crème glacé mais j 'eu un haut le cœur brutal à la lecture de l'étiquette qui était collé dessus : «Todd le Hamster » ! Il y avait aussi des tas de bocaux remplis d'yeux flottant dans du formol avec des indications: « œil de serpent », « œil de rat des champs », « œil de lapin », et bien sûr « œil de poussin » et même « œil de chat » et même « œil de poupées » ! Je compris en voyant dans l'étagère d'en face une bonne dizaine de poupées de porcelaine chauves toutes dépourvues d'yeux et à qui il manquait une bonne partie du crâne .. Je ne voulais absolument pas savoir à quoi elle passait ses journées .. Malheureusement pour moi, Bella entra au moment même ou j'avais décidé de partir ..

- « On peut savoir ce que tu fais là, Sirius ? »

- « Euh .. Je cherchais les toilettes et apparemment je me suis trompé de portes .. »

- « Oui, on dirais bien .. Tu t'es trompé de porte et d'étages .. Les toilettes sont aux deuxième étages qui y est exclusivement consacré et c'est inscrit dessus en grosses lettres, tu ne peux pas les loupés et tu as forcément été obligé de les voir pour venir ici, on est au Troisième .. »

- « .. », je la fixais, incrédule ..

- « SoooooOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRS TOUT DE SUITE ESPECE DE POURITURE DE BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK ! »

Je ne me le fis pas prié .. En sortant de la pièce je trébuchais sur leur elfe de maison qui passait par là, un petit être à la peau caramel et aux yeux bleus et ronds, injectés de sang et au petit nez en trompette ..

-« Le jeune Black vous importune t-il, Mademoiselle Bellatrix ? »

- « Je ne t'ai rien demandé petite raclure des bas fonds ! »

- « Bien, Mademoiselle .. »

- « Crois moi, Black, un jour tu me le paieras très cher pour avoir osé souillé ma chambre de ta présence ! »

La petite fille était déjà très susceptible et complétement folle .. C'est sans doute, cette méchanceté gratuite et cette mauvaise foi permanente qui la rendu encore plus siphonnée .. Mais la vérité était un peu plus compliquée et plus terrifiante aussi .. En effet, si Bella avait réagi aussi furieusement au fait que j'étais entré dans sa chambre, c'est parce qu'elle y cachait un secret terrible qui fut découvert pas plus tard que l'après-midi même par ses parents et qui lui valut une bonne dizaine d'année de psychanalyse magique par la suite .. En effet, en redescendant au salon, ma mère renifla d'un air dédaigneux et me demanda d'approcher vers elle .. Elle prit un pli de mon veston en laine noir dans sa main, le souleva et entrepris de sentir l'odeur de ma chemise blanche qui apparemment lui hérissait le poil des narines .. Elle se dégagea bien rapidement en lâchant un « Pouah ! Mais c'est infect ! » d'écœurement .. Il faut savoir que ma mère était une potionniste chevronnée, elle avait développée un excellent odorat et connaissait milles senteurs ..

- « Mais où est-tu encore aller traîné Sirius ? Tu sens le cadavre de coyote ! »

- « Euh .. Je suis juste aller dans la chambre de Bella .. »

- « Eh bien, apparemment, il y a quelque chose qui empeste l'air là-bas ! » fit-elle en se tournant vers mon oncle et ma tante .. »

- « Vous croyez, chère amie ?» s'enquit ma tante, anxieuse ..

- « Parole de potioniste ! »

- « Bien, alors la seule manière de savoir c'est d'aller voir nous même .. »

Alors, ils montèrent tous les quatres jusqu'au troisième étages avec, Andromeda, Regulus, Narcissa et moi-même sur leurs talons ..

Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent sous le lit, un bac à linge en plastique noir dans lequel traînait, inerte un corps de renard éventré et à ses côtés, deux bocaux remplis de ce qui semblait être un intestin et un cœur .. Andromeda plaqua sa main sur la bouche, Reg' se pinça les narines, Narcissa vomit carrément salissant ainsi le plancher .. Apparemment, il avait subi un maléfice, car lorsque mon oncle approcha sa baguette de la large ouverture qui avait été incisé dans le ventre de l'animal, des milliers de vers violet en jaillirent comme pour nous attaqué .. Lorsque mon oncle recula d'effroi en éloignant ainsi sa baguette de la défunte créature, les vers retournèrent à toutes vitesses dans le corps du goupil !

- « C'est de la très puissante magie, ma chérie ! » s'exclama alors mon oncle avec un air impressionné !

- « Mais, Cygnus c'est de la magie noire, où a t-elle bien pu apprendre cela ? »

- « Tu sais bien que je n'y suis pour rien, chérie et puis il n'y a que toi dans la maison qui possède des ouvrages de magie noire .. »

- « Serais-tu en train de m'incriminer, Cygnus ? »

- « Mais bien sûr que non ! »

- « Bon ! Incendio ! Evanesco ! » s'écria ma mère en faisans disparaître le renard dans un nuage enflammé ! « Si on se débarrassait d'abord de cette odeur incommodante au lieu de tergiverser sur des banalités sans grands intérêt, cette petite à juste une excellente culture magique et elle expérimente ..C'est encourageant de voir ses enfants dans de telles entreprises qui faciliteront à coup sûr le progrès magique comme les gens de notre rang l'entende ! Elle a sans doute juste de l'ambition, cette jeune fille .. Non ? »

- « Oui .. Mais enfin très chère, il s'agit d'un être vivant à qui l'on vient de donner la mort dans mon humble demeure .. Nous nous devons d'agir ! »

- « Enfin, Cygnus, elle ne savait sans doute pas à quoi elle s'exposait, elle est si jeune encore .. Pas vrai Bella ? » fit ma tante en se tournant vers ma cousine qui la fixa d'un regard hautain remplis de mépris et sembla lui craché au visage lorsqu'elle s'exclama:

- « Cette enflure de renard l'a bien cherché c'est lui qui dévorait les plants de tomates et non des gnomes de jardin comme vous le pensiez ! »

- « Mais, enfin jeune fille pourquoi diable avez-vous donc fait cela ? Cela ne se fait pas vous devriez donc le savoir ! » s'exclama mon père qui paraissait profondément outré ..

- « Parce que ça peut servir de savoir ce qu'il y a dans un corps .. »

Seule ma mère acquiesça du regard, tous les autres adultes fixaient la jeune fille, le regard terrifié ..

- « Les enfants, sortaient d'ici, immédiatement, nous avons à parler à Bella ! » s'exclama ma tante en se tournant vers nous quatre qui les avions suivi, comme ci, elle ne nous découvrait que maintenant ..

Andromeda et moi sommes restés derrière la porte pour essayer d'entendre la conversation de nos parents, mais apparemment ils avaient lancé un sortilège d' « Assurdiato » sur la porte protégeant ainsi la discussion des oreilles indiscrètes et extérieures ..

Lorsque je la revis, quelques heures plus tard, Bellatrix me fixait de son regard noir qui voulait dire:

-« Toi, un jour tu me le paieras ! »

Et effectivement, un jour j'ai finis par payer ..

Deux ans plus tard pour être exact ..

Un jour, alors que je trainassais dans Londres comme il m'arrivait souvent de le faire ne supportant pas d'être enfermé dans le manoir j'ai rencontré un grand chien noir .. Il me faisait face comme ça sans rien dire .. J'ai commencé à l'évité, à continuer mon chemin sans y faire attention, mais bizarrement je continuais à sentir une présence dans mon dos, alors je me suis retourné plusieurs fois alors que j'avançais .. Le chien me suivait .. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai commencé à tourner un peu dans tous les sens en avançant de plus en plus rapidement, passant par des chemins étroit et tournant à gauche et à droite pour essayer de semer l'animal .. Mais, il arrivait tout de même à s'accrocher, alors je me suis arrêter et l'ai regardé d'un air sévère, le chien m'a ignoré, il m'a sauté dessus et à commencé à me lécher le visage à grand coup de langue .. Je dois avouer que c'était marrant, alors je me suis assis et ait commencé à lui racontait ma vie .. Nous étions tous deux dans un parc et les passants nous regardaient en nous saluant, il y en as même un qui m'a dit:

- « C'est un très joli chien que tu as là, mon garçon ! »

Alors très fier, je lui ait répondu:

- « Merci ! »

J'avais baptisé ce chien « Sniffle » à cause de ses yeux, on aurait dit qu'il pleurait quasiment tout le temps .. Au moment de rentrer chez moi, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de le ramener chez moi, j'aurais enfin un compagnon avec qui m'amuser .. En plus j'avais toujours aimé les bêtes, mais mes parents me disaient que pour pouvoir s'occuper d'un quelconque animal, il fallait d'abord savoir s'occuper de soi .. En fait, ils redoutaient surtout pour leurs précieux bibelots .. Pour le faire rentrer dans la maison, j'ai dû lui lancer un sortilège pour qu'il n'évite de japper .. J'ai réussi à passer et je l'ai enfermé dans le grenier où personne ne va jamais .. C'est un lieu gigantesque qui couvre toute la surface d'un étage et qui comporte une bonne douzaine de pièce .. Un peu comme la pièce de la salle sur demande où sont entreposer des milliards d'objets non désirables en bien plus poussiéreux et lugubre .. Je l'ai installé dans une pièce et tous les soirs j'allais lui apporter les restes de mon assiette .. Ensuite j'ai commencé à le dresser .. Ce n'était pas évident, il faut dire était assez turbulent .. Mais au bout de deux trois semaines, il a commencé à se calmer et lorsque mes cousines sont venu à la maison je l'ai montré à Andromeda qui m'aidait à le nourrir .. On s'amusait bien .. Lorsque mes parents partaient au travail et que Kreatur dormait j'allais le promener et les gens nous regardaient et venait me voir au parc en me félicitant pour avoir élevé un tel chien tout seul ..

Cette histoire vous fait penser à celle qu'a vécu James avec Tchiip ? Normal, elle est similaire .. Malheureusement, d'ailleurs car elle s'est terminé de la même manière pour le pauvre sniffle .. Enfin, en bien pire ..

Lorsque la famille d' Andromeda passait à la maison, cette dernière passait le plus clair de son temps avec moi dans le grenier et on ne nous voyait quasiment pas de la journée sauf aux repas .. très vite, cela a commencé à intrigué Bella qui voyait qu'on mangeait à toutes vitesse et que l'on paraissait excités par quelque chose .. Alors, elle nous a suivi, allez-savoir comment et s'est caché dans une des pièces du grenier à proximité de la notre .. Au dîner nous sommes descendu, Andromeda et moi .. Quand Bella est arrivée après nous, nous aurions dû nous douter de quelque chose .. Elle était toujours là en première avec Cissy et sa mère lui a dit:

- « On peut savoir où tu étais passé, Bella ? »

- « Oh, je me suis perdu dans les couloirs .. » lui répondit-elle un sourire vicieux au lèvres ..

Quand nous sommes retournés dans le grenier avec deux os de poulets pour Sniffle, nous l'avons trouvé raide mort .. sans aucune trace de blessure quelconque, il était juste totalement inerte .. Nous en avons été profondément affectés, Andromeda et moi .. Aujourd'hui encore je n'ose imaginais qu'elle lui eu lancé un « Avada Kedavra » .. Comment je sais que c'est « Elle » ? Eh bien, c'est très simple: Bella nous fixa le lendemain matin de son regard pervers en lâchant:

-« Wouf .. wouf .. »

Lorsque ce souvenir m'est revenu en mémoire dans ma cellule, j'ai commencé à me demander si c'était véritablement la personnalité qui déterminait la forme animagus de chacun ..

_**Alors pour les puristes, oui quand on regarde l'arbre généalogique déssinée par JK Rowling, on constate que Bellatrix est l'ainée, qu' Andromeda est la seconde et que Nymphadora est le petite dernière .. Alors pourquoi pas faire comme ça ? Parce que y' a 2 semaines quand j'ai écris le chapitre, je le savais pas .. Et que j'ai la flemme et que j'aime bien l'idée que Bella ait le même age que Sirius !**_

_**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ..**_

_**Je n'ai toujours rien contre une p'tite review ! ;)**_

_**En parlant de ça, merci **_**Uma to Hebi**_** ! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5 Mère Indigne

_**5ème chapitre, ou deuxième et dernier sur l'enfance de Sirius .. Un peu plus tard que d'habitude, certes mais Samedi quand même ! Bonne lecture les ratons laveur !**_

**Chapitre 5**

**Mère Indigne**

Au Square Grimmaud, il y a un moment où tout a craqué .. Vous savez, ce genre de moment où tout va mal, mais vraiment très mal et nous détruit totalement ..

C'est la période où j'ai décidé de m'enfuir de la maison, j'avais 16 ans ..

Si tout s'est écroulé, c'est parce qu'il y avait déjà des failles depuis bien longtemps et toute faille finit par s'agrandir pour tout déchirer .. Ce qui a provoqué un tel élargissement, c'est Tom Jedusor qui commençait à enrôler des membres de la communauté des sang purs dans son armée de mangemorts .. Ma mère, partageant les idées du futur Lord Voldemort souhaitait que Regulus et moi rejoignent les rangs .. Regulus n'a pas hésité une seule seconde et a accepté tout de suite .. Quand à moi .. déjà qu'à Poudlard j'étais à Gryffondor alors que toute ma famille était à Serpentard, depuis de nombreuses générations .. Ma mère qui depuis ma première année me traitait comme un moins que rien, me comparant à Regulus durant les dîners et me fichait la honte devant les invités me rabaissant parfois au même niveau que les sang mêlés ce qui était pour elle un affront et pour moi une fierté ..

- « Trainer avec des sang mêlées ! Manquerait plus que tu ais des amis traitres à leur sang .. »

Et Regulus la ramenait:

- « Mais, maman l'une de ses amies, Lily Evans est une sang de bourbe ! »

Et ma mère piquait sa crise ! Elle ne pouvait plus rien tenir entre ses mains sans que cela ne finisse par se fracasser sur le sol et m'interdisait de me trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde sans quoi elle irait encore plus mal ..

- « Tu vas finir par me rendre malade Sirius ! Par Merlin mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter d'avoir un rejeton pareil ?! Tu n'es pas digne des Black ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas un peu plus comme ton petit frère .. Lui au moins, il fait honneur à la famille tandis que toi, tu nous fais honte !

L'honneur ou le déshonneur, ma mère n'avait que ces deux mots là à la bouche .. Comme-ci ces choses pouvaient avoir une quelconque importance .. Comme-ci l'on pouvait mourir si l'on manquait d'honorer sa famille et puis tout cela est bien sûr suggestif .. C'est vrai quoi, pour ma part j'aurais préféré de loin vivre au sein d'une famille comme celle des Potter que dans celle où j'avais été élevé .. Pour moi, cela aurait été un véritable honneur de vivre parmi les Potter ! Évidemment ma mère me descendait auprès de ses amis et de sa famille, mais n'osait pas leur dire que je fréquentais des sang de bourbes, cela aurait fait un scandale et elle aurait été obligé de rester vivre cloîtré tout le restant de sa vie chez-elle pleurant à chaudes larmes le fait que sa vie eut été gâchée par mon existence .. La peur de la honte, honte que l'on a instauré soi-même et par laquelle on s'épouvante ..

Je lui faisais tellement honte qu'elle me considérait comme une sorte de race à part comme un compromis entre les sang purs et les sang mêlés, les Sirius ..

Ma mère était ainsi faite .. Je passais alors le plus clair de mon été dans ma chambre où dans les parcs de Londres, continuant de parfaire mes pouvoirs d'animagus ..

Lors de mon refus de rejoindre les rangs de Tom Jedusor, ma mère eut l'air à peine surprise:

- « Cela ne m'étonne pas .. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien finir par faire de toi, Sirius, je me le demande bien .. »

Elle décida alors de me trouver une utilité .. L'une des pires je dois dire .. Je devais passer l'été juste avant ma sixième année à exécuter des tâches plus ingrates les unes que les autres et surtout particulièrement horribles pour prouver que j'appartenais à la famille .. Ma mère ne cessait de répéter que si je voulais rester parmi eux, il faudrait que j'apprenne à me comporter comme eux, comme un sang pur digne de ce nom .. Bref, elle essayait de me corrompre, de me faire changer d'avis et de finir par me transformer en un parfait petit futur mangemort comme ce crétin de Reg' .. A l'époque, la communauté que Tom Jedusor constituait autour de lui était encore petite et celui-ci promettait monts et marées à ceux qui la rejoindrait .. Ma mère était du genre à avaler le genre de bobards qu'il pondait et était déjà influencé par les qualités manipulatrices du mage noir et notre famille faisait partie des premières à s'être liée officiellement avec lui .. Ces rassemblements faisaient davantage ressortir la personnalité portée sur la pratique des branches les plus obscures de la magie noire .. C'est à ce moment là que la peur instaurée par Jedusor au sein de potentiels alliés commença à agir et à le faire progresser .. Les gens de notre milieu le suivaient sous peine de châtiments cruels ou de déshonneur .. Évidemment cela fonctionnait, les familles de sang pur traditionnelles (comme la mienne) carburent à la peur (comme je l'ai dit plus haut), la quasi totalité de leurs choix sont influencés par la peur, peur le plus souvent totalement ridicule car fondée sur des concepts abstraits .. Ces peurs sont souvent celles de la différence, de ce qui est contraire à leurs petites règles de l'ordinaire ou encore à ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, ce qui leur échappe totalement .. Ils sont alors bien plus coincés que d'autres, n'osent pas allés de l'avant et restent à blanchir dans leurs manoirs et ont des domestiques, (parce que les domestiques n'ont pas peur de se salir les mains et de se tuer à la tâche), manquent cruellement de courage et parfois ont des vices cachés car si révélés, c'en serait finis d'eux .. Et tout ça Tom Jedusor l'avait bien compris .. C'est pourquoi, ils étaient les plus faciles à avoir dans la poche .. C'était devenu une mode parmi les sang pur: si ton clan n'est pas du côté de Tom Jedusor, tu n'es qu'un raté .. Ma très chère mère ne voulant pas perdre la face au sein de son groupe et sous l'influence de la peur souhaitait donc que je fasse comme Regulus .. Elle me menaçait de me bannir à tout jamais de la maison si je refusais, mais au fond je savais qu'il s'agissait de paroles en l'air .. Non, je penses qu'aveuglée par la terreur, elle pensait pouvoir complétement me changer .. Elle me fixait tout le temps de ce regard remplit de dégout et de pitié comme-ci j'étais atteint d'une maladie incurable en répétant inlassablement le même discours :

-« De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, tu n'as nulle part où aller, tu n'as que nous comme famille, si on t'abandonne ne serais-ce qu'une journée, tu finiras mort de faim, tu es tellement idiot, tout l'inverse de ton frère, Regulus lui au moins, il est préfet, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison et premier de sa classe ! Toi tu n'es rien, tu traînes avec le fils de cette ordure de Potter ! N'as tu pas honte de fréquenter un tel voyou, qui selon Reg' est retenu environ toutes les semaines et martyrise d'autres élèves en les suspendant dans le vide et en les déshabillant en plus ! Tes résultats sont médiocres, ton allure laisse à désirer et j'ai déjà reçu un trop grand nombre de courrier m'indiquant qu'on t'avais pris sur le fait à te balader dans la forêt interdite avec tes camarades .. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ? C'est tenu par un hybride, un HYBRIDE, SIRIUS ! Est-ce que tu comprends quand je te parles, jeune homme ! Tu as vraiment le chic pour traîner avec les nuisibles ! »

Tout ce qu'elle me crachait au visage n'était qu'un vulgaire tissu de mensonge .. Je passais mes journées dans Londres à traîner parmi les moldus et je connaissais de nombreux bar et même des hôtels dans lesquels résidé .. Les moindres recoins de Londres n'avaient quasiment plus aucun secrets pour moi .. De plus, James m'avait dit qu'il était prêt à me recevoir chez lui en cas de problèmes et que ses parents n'y verraient aucune objections .. Mais moi, je restais muet, la laissait continué à cracher son venin .. Elle ne savait rien de moi, de toute manière, elle ne s'était jamais intéressée .. Par contre elle pensait tout savoir car elle se sentait supérieure à moi, elle se trouvait géniale, était certaine d'être du bon côté ..

Alors, elle me demanda tout d'abord d'exécuter Finky .. Finky était un elfe de maison, particulièrement incapable, mais qui comme tout elfe de maison persévérait dans son travail .. C'était ma tante, Druella qui nous l'avais refourgué deux ans plus tôt, elle travaillait dans un élevage d'elfe de maisons et ma mère ne souhaitant pas se séparer de Kreattur qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement qui se faisait vieux avait décidé d'en prendre un deuxième plus jeune .. Kreattur continuerait à s'occuper d'elle et Finky ferait le reste des tâches .. Le problème, c'est que ma tante nous l'avais refourgué gratuitement, ce qui n'est pas du tout son genre .. Je me doutais bien que quelque chose clochait .. Andromeda m'avait ensuite expliqué que sa mère avait décidé de nous le refiler, car il était invendable et qu'ils le traînaient depuis dix ans dans l'agence .. Personne n'en voulait .. Finky était donc un des fameux cadeaux empoisonné de tante Druella comme elle aimait tant le faire .. Par exemple, quand j'étais petit, à noël, elle avait offert à ma mère une main séché qui était censée être décorative et se contenter d'agripper la main de ceux qui s'approchait trop près .. (le genre de trucs hideux et inutile qu'on trouve chez « Barjow & Beurks », quoi .. ) mais qui était en réalité une tarentule stupéfixée .. Une fois l'effet de sortilège évaporé, la main commença à se balader partout dans la maison, cassant de nombreux objets de valeur (enfin de valeur pour ma mère ..) et s'agrippant au visage de Kreattur qui hurlait à la mort ! Tante Druella était comme ça, elle aimait jouer, surtout avec le feu( je crois que Bella a hérité de ce trait de caractère ..) et ma mère tombait très souvent dans ses pièges ..

Pour en revenir à Finky, celui-ci était particulièrement incompétent, il travaillait dur mais provoquait tout le temps des catastrophes, mettait le feu aux habits qu'il devait repasser, sa nourriture était infect, des vers sortaient du fromage et c'était à peine si il savait faire des pâtes .. Alors ma mère ne savait plus quoi en faire .. Alors, elle l'avait enfermé dans la laverie sans rien à faire et depuis, il était devenu dépressif mais se contentait de rester là et de manger ce qu'on lui donnait car c'était les ordres de ses maîtres et que les elfes de maisons se doivent de vénérer leurs maîtres .. Ils ne peuvent faire autrement, c'est dans leur nature, ils doivent servir .. La famille Black est l'une des plus ancienne famille de sang pur et a donc au fil des générations possédée de nombreux elfes de maisons et l'une de mes ancêtres: Mon arrière « » a instaurée la grande décapitation des elfes de maison .. Ce concept consiste à exécuter par décapitation chaque elfe une fois ces derniers jugées trop vieux et d'accrocher les têtes dans les demeures où ils avaient servis .. C'est depuis cette époque que nos couloirs sont surchargées de têtes d'elfes de maison accrochés comme de vulgaires trophées de chasse ! Le pire c'est que certains comme Kreattur rêvent de se retrouver accrochés là plus tard ! Bien sûr de telles pratiques sont jugées comme illégales, car non approuvée par le ministère .. Un membre de la famille devait alors s'en charger et c'était moi que ma mère avait choisi pour Finky .. Certes, Finky n'était pas vieux, mais il ne servait strictement à rien; c'était du moins l'argument qui poussait ma mère à vouloir mettre fin à son existence ..

- « Mais, pourquoi moi, maman ? Pourquoi pas Papa ? Pourquoi pas Regulus ? Et puis tu sais bien que j'en serais incapable, il s'agit d'un meurtre quelque part ..»

- « Eh bien, il va pourtant bien falloir que tu y parviennes mon garçon, sinon, tu seras obligé de quitter la maison ! » fit-elle de son sourire cruel ..

« Ton père est trop vieux pour ce genre de choses .. Et ton frère trop raffiné pour se salir les mains .. Et il ne s'agit pas d'un meurtre mais d'un devoir envers la famille .. Un meurtre c'est lorsqu'on se débarrasse d'un être humain digne de vivre ! »

Elle était absolument infecte ..

- « Alors si je comprends bien, pour être considéré comme un membre de la haute société sorcière, je dois me rabaisser au rang d'esclave, finalement .. »

- « Non, au contraire ça devrait être un honneur pour toi d'honorer l'idée qu'a instauré ton arrière grande tante Elladora .. Tu devrais en être fier et le raconter à tes petits enfants dans le futur ! »

- « Ah ouais carrément ! Et pourquoi ne pas libérer Finky tout simplement ?»

- « Comment ! mais tu t'entends parler, Sirius ? Libérer un elfe de maison, jamais tant que je serais en vie, mon garçon ! »

Il y avait encore quelques incohérences dans ses propos qui montrait que je l'avais eu par surprise

mais je décidais de laisser tomber .. De toutes manière la connaissant c'était peine perdu .. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était me refourguer une tâche qu'on lui avait imposée et qui était trop lourde pour ses « frêles » épaules .. (Bien entendu « frêles épaules » est une image, ma mère faisait partie de ses femmes que l'on pouvait qualifié de « forte », physiquement parlant ..) J'ai fait des recherches par la suite et ait découvert qu'il n' y avait jamais eu d'autre elfe de maison que Kreattur alors qu'elle dirigeait la maison .. Elle ne s'était donc jamais résolu à se débarrasser de lui, pourtant il était si vieux et ne faisait plus grand chose à part passer sa plume sur les tableaux de la maison et apporter sa tisane, il devait bien approché des soixantes-dix ans ! Il faut dire qu'elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle avait seize ans et qu'elle en avait aujourd'hui soixante-huit .. Elle l'aimait ce Kreattur .. Cela fait bizarre .. Oui, cela fait bizarre de penser que ma mère puisse avoir eu de l'affection pour quelqu'un ou même quelque chose .. Mon père ? Elle ne l'aimait pas, ça se voyait, de toutes manière, ils ne s'adressaient jamais la parole .. Elle l'avait sans doute épousé car il était issu d'une famille de sang pur lui aussi .. Un mariage arrangé comme tous les mariages dans le milieu des sang pures .. Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute que ma mère appréciait fortement Kreattur et sa compagnie. Finalement, il y avait tout de même une part de lumière enfouie au fond d'elle .. Enfin, vraiment très bien enfoui alors ..

- «Sinon, tu seras obligé de quitter la maison ! Alors ne discute pas Sirirus !»

Je savais qu'elle ne comptait pas véritablement me mettre à la porte .. Si je partais, tout d'abord elle serait obligée de tuer Finky toute seule ou de le refourguer à mon père où à Regulus ! Ensuite, elle risquait d'avoir à cacher mon existence à Tom Jedusor pour ne pas se sentir honteuse .. Oui, c'est ça pour elle j'étais la honte de la famille juste en me contentant d'exister ..

Le soir de la veille du jour où l 'exécution devait avoir lieu, je me suis enfermé dans le grenier pour réfléchir longuement .. Je suis allés dans la pièce où à l'époque j'avais caché Sniffle et je me suis assis sur le lit pour contempler l'armoire durant un certain temps .. Le lit était recouvert par des toiles de peinture éventrées .. Sur l'une d'elle, on pouvait voir un Homme aux cheveux argentés, une paire de lunettes ronde trop petites sur le nez qui l'obligeait à louché qui se cachait dans un coin du cadre .. L'œuvre avait été éventrée .. J'ai essayé de la réparer, mais avant que je ne lève la main, l'homme m'en dissuada :

- « Tu es bien sympathique, mon garçon, mais je ne le souhaites pas .. Tu sais, j'ai de la chance de vivre encore dans cette toile .. Mes camarades que tu voit autour de moi dans les autres tableaux, n'en ont pas eu autant .. Ils ont été réduits en charpie et sont irrécupérables, mais sans eux, je ne suis plus rien ! Si tu ne peux les ramener, je t'en pris, ne me ramène pas .. Les autres habitants de tableaux, de cette demeure, ne sont guère comme moi et je pourrais le supporter .. »

- « Mais pourquoi vous ont t-il fait cela ? »

- « Nous n'étions pas considéré comme digne de vivre ici, d'être de la famille .. »

Je reposais la toile à l'envers sur les draps et reprenais ma contemplation du placard .. Au bout d'un certain temps, je pris conscience qu'il bougeait, il y avait sans doute quelque chose à l'intérieur .. Je l'ouvrais avec un Alhohomora .. Dans le placard, il y avait un elfe de maison assis et soudain sa tête se détacha de son corps et roula jusqu'à mes pieds .. Elle fut vite rejoins par une dizaine de têtes d'elfes de maison qui roulaient toutes vers moi ! Dans le placard, des corps d'elfes semblaient poussé comme des champignons, perdant leur tête à chaque fois toujours de la même manière .. Je levais ma baguette légèrement en articulant : « Riddikulus ! » .. Les têtes d'elfes se transformèrent en boules de bowling et repartirent dans l'autre sens, toujours en roulant pour aller exploser les corps qui s'étaient transformés en quilles .. Le placard se referma dans un claquement sonore .. Un épouvantard .. L'épouvantard représente les peurs de chacun .. Les peurs sont changeantes, les épouvantards de chacun dépendent de notre état d'esprit du moment, ce qui explique pourquoi il avait pris cette apparence ..

Le lendemain, je me suis retrouvé dans une ferme en Écosse, un abattoir illégal plus précisément .. L'odeur y était atroce, l'odeur des corps d'elfes de maison sans doute .. Et malheureusement, je n'avais pas tord .. En effet, en entrant dans le bâtiment, je me suis retrouvé à l'intérieur de ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une grange moldue, avec sur les côtés des sortes de cases où l'on pouvait mettre de la paille .. Mais à la place de la paille, une centaine de cadavres d'elfes de maisons y était entreposée .. C'était horrible .. Le sorcier qui s'occupait de cet endroit était un bossu, borgne avec un bandeau de pirate lui zébrant le visage et dissimulant son œil droit, il boitait légèrement et s'aidait d'une canne noire et toute tordu (elle aussi) pour avancer .. Il était chauve, avait une verrue à côté du nez, une calvitie naissante qui le faisait quelque peu ressemblé à un moine, des poils gris lui sortaient des oreilles et un cheveux sur la langue le faisait « zozoter » .. Il me conduisit jusqu'au centre de la pièce où trônait Finky, encore vivant et allongé, au côté duquel trônait une hache noire et tranchante .. Il répétait:

- « Finky vous remercie d'abréger ses souffrances, Finky est honoré de mourir pour vous, monsieur Black, pour votre famille, à votre gloire ! »

En voyant cela, j'eus un terrible haut le cœur que le tenancier de l'abattoir remarqua:

- « Tout va bien, Mr Black ? Vous êtes pâlichon ! Vous savez, votre mère, une femme très charmante d'ailleurs m'a intimé que cela soit vous qui le tue ! Et sachez que personne d'autre ici ne pourra le faire à votre place ! Ce n'est pas les elfes, ils ne peuvent plus rien faire ! Ha Ha ! »

Il rigola pendant une bonne trentaine de seconde à sa blague avant de reprendre:

-« Ce n'est pas moi, non plus, je suis dans un état de vieillesse trop avancé pour faire quoi que ce soit .. »

- « Alors dites-moi, pourquoi faites vous encore ce métier monsieur ? »

- « Parce que voyez-vous, la décapitation c'est une passion et qu'on est bien payé .. Et puis, qu'est-que j'aime voir ces êtres faibles se retrouvé encore plus démunie, sentir leur souffle .. »me répondit-il en humant l'air avant de continuer :

- « Puis, de les sentir faiblir sous le coup de la hache, et entendre leurs respiration se transformer en gémissement durant une fraction de seconde, c'est là le meilleur moment .. Malheureusement, il est si court .. Trop court .. Ensuite, c'est le silence total ! »

Il se baissa souleva la hache avec une facilité étonnante pour un homme si vieux et me la tendit .. Je la prit en main ..

- « Allez-faites moi ça bien, hein ! Réussissez du premier coup, ne vous ratez pas, sinon c'est frustrant ! »

Ce type était vraiment ignoble et vicieux ! Il était véritablement heureux d'ôter la vie des elfes de maison !

- « D'accord ! Mais dîtes-moi, avant que je n'y ailles, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes de tous ces corps ? »lui demandais-je alors ..

- « Je les envoies dans la décharge, située au sous sol du bâtiment, et une fois par semaine, je vais faire le ménage en les mettant au four si vous voyez-ce que je veux dire ? C'est très simple, il suffit de briser les cordages là !»fit-il en me montrant une corde qui suspendait les cases en hauteur .. Lorsqu'on coupait la corde, les cases se rabattaient les unes après les autres et envoyait les corps au sous-sol ..

- « Allez-y maintenant, monsieur Black ! » commença à s'impatienter le vieil homme !

J'ai longtemps culpabilisé après lui avoir fait « ça », mais finalement, je pense qu'il le méritait quand même un peu .. En est-il mort, l'a t-on retrouvé ensuite ? Et Finky ?A t-il finit par être abattu ? L'histoire ne le dit pas et on ne le saura jamais .. De toutes manière, je n'ai pas tuer le tenancier, on dira juste que je l'ai mis dans une situation délicate ..

J'ai sortis ma baguette, lui ai jeté un stupéfix qui l'a envoyé voler dans une des cases au milieu des cadavres qu'il aimait temps ! Il hurlait comme une mandragore que l'on égorge ! J'ai utilisé la hache pour briser le cordage envoyant le tenancier dans les bas-fonds dans une pluie de cadavre d'elfes de maisons ..

Ensuite, je suis parti, laissant Finky continuer son monologue :

- « Finky est honoré de mourir pour vous, Finky voulait justement en finir et c'est vous qui le lui permettait ! »

J'aurais pu le libérer, mais cela ne lui rendrait pas service, dans l'état où il était, il s'attendait à mourir et se serait donc donner la mort lui même ! Tant qu'il était au service de la famille son sort était entre nos mains, mais il avait montré plus d'une fois des tendances suicidaires ..

Ce jour là, je me suis enfui de l'abattoir, je me suis enfui du 12 Square Grimmaud, j'ai quitté à tout jamais ma terrible famille, je n'étais plus un Black au sang pur, mais un Black traître .. Tout comme quelques uns de mes ancêtres, ou ma cousine Andromeda qui quelques années plus tard épousa un sorcier né de parents moldus ..

Ma mère m'enleva le l'arbre généalogique, elle n'avait plus le choix .. Elle devait m'oublier pour le restant de mes jours portant le fardeau du poids de mon existence qu'il faudrait cacher pour ne pas faire pâle figure auprès de ses amies de la haute .. Je n'ai jamais revu ma mère de toute ma vie tout comme mon père .. Mais je ne m'en suis jamais plaint .. On ne renie pas son fils pour des idées pareilles .. On ne renie pas son fils tout court .. Tout comme on ne s'enfuit pas de chez soi sans prévenir .. Mais à comportement anormale, réaction anormale ..

Ce n'est qu'un an après que la guerre s'est déclarée .. En y repensant, je trouve que j'ai eu chaud en ayant agit inconsciemment au bon moment ..

_**Bon, encore des réjouissances pour ce chapitre ! (ironie) (J'en connais une qui va être contente ..(ironie toujours) ) Le prochain est écrit, il est un peu plus cool .. Enfin, un peu, hein faut pas déconner non plus !**_

_**Merci à la légendaire Ravegourde et bien sûr à Uma to Hebi pour leurs excellentes reviews !**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Mue Tachetée

_**Sixième chapitre, déjà ! Que ça passe vite ! (ou pas en fait) .. Perso, j'aime pas ce chapitre, j'trouve que c'est plus du blabla qu'autre chose, mais bon .. Bonne lecture les écureuils ! (Putain, je l'ai bien vendu ! ^ ^)**_

**Chapitre 6**

**Mue Tachetée**

C'est à l'instant où j'ai quitté ma demeure familial, que j'ai commencé à quitter le monde de l'enfance, enfin du moins c'est ce que je pense ..

C'est lors de mon arrestation que j'ai commencé à quitter celui des hommes pour rejoindre celui des carcasses habitées par la peur ..

La vie est faites d'évolutions, nous passons d'un statut à un autre et cela se fait par rites de passages .. S'enfuir de chez soi en est un .. Se retrouver enfermer dans un lieu clos durant un certain temps en est un autre .. Cette évolution de la vie est symbolisée sur le corps par les rides .. L'apparition d'une nouvelle ride peut être interprétée comme un rite de passage, comme pour te dire : ça y' est mon gars, tu deviens vieux ! Et plus le nombre de rites de passages augmente, plus tu es vieux ou pour être plus positif: plus tu as d'expérience ! L'age est un très bon exemple lui aussi et le rite peut se traduire par le fait de souffler les bougies et est symbolisé par les chiffres .. A Azkaban, il y a aussi une forme de rite de passage qui donne à chaque prisonnier un statut et cela en fonction de la durée de son séjour écoulée dans la prison et en fonction de sa dangerosité(indiquée le plus souvent par la raison qui l'a envoyé à l'échafaud et par son comportement au sein de la prison ) .. En effet, une fois par an nous étions tatoués. Cela n'était bien entendu pas obligatoire, nous possédions encore une certaine liberté concernant nos corps .. encore heureux .. Moi j'étais d'accord, donc j'ai accepté car je pensais ne jamais sortir de là et surtout parce que tatouage voulait dire tatoueur et donc autre être humain avec qui échanger .. Je me suis donc retrouvé affublé d'une bonne dizaine de tatouage .. Ces tatouages, pour la plupart représentaient mon statut de « dangereux criminel » : mon buste était recouvert de symboles divers et variés représentant ma potentielle « supériorité » par rapports aux autres détenus et incitant à un « respect » tout aussi potentiel .. Le tatoueur, un homme (quasiment le seul que je voyais sur toute une année) était un grand sorcier baraqué, boiteux, chauve, l'air profondément stupide et tatoués de toute part: ses bras étaient noirs d'encre et apparemment tout son corps à part sa tête avaient subi le même sort .. Même son cou était tatoué .. Il avait sur les bras: une encre de bateau, trois dragons entrelacés, le visage d'une femme et une multitude de symboles dont j'ignorais le sens, mais qui devait probablement en avoir un .. Enfin ça c'était sur les premières années, car chaque année, il semblait acquérir lui aussi un ou plusieurs tatouages .. La onzième année, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait même une sorte de phénix sur le crane .. Il ne parlait presque jamais .. Sauf pour demander ce que l'on souhaitait cette année, au début, il nous passait un vulgaire parchemin pour nous présenter une liste colossale de « produits » auxquels nous avions droit: mais par la suite, sur les dernières années quand il nous connaissait un peu mieux et que nous également, il ne nous proposait rien et attendait l'air las qu'on lui dise ce que l'on souhaitait .. Ensuite, il nous demandait de nous mettre torse nu ou du moins de dévêtir la partie du corps que l'on souhaitait tatouer si elle était dissimulé et ensuite de nous asseoir sur un tabouret et il s'attelait à sa tache .. Il faisait ses piqures comme un médecin (un médecin, un peu maniaque de la piquouse sur les bords, quand même !) appliqué aime à le faire aux petits enfants qui pleurent .. Cet homme ne semblait rien connaître ou maitriser d'autre que le dessin, il s'exprimait assez maladroitement, avait un cheveux sur la langue, bégayait, ne savait pas écrire convenablement(au vu du parchemin qu'il nous proposait) et faisait des fautes de grammaires du style :

-« Mô .. Môssier, vous, vous .. avez le cho, le choix .. »ou

-« Je .. re .. remer ..cie à vous » ou encore

-«J'es .. espère que vous soi .. soyez satisf ..ait par ma .. ma .. travail ..»

Il était probablement sourd, car il me demandait souvent de répéter et avait également des soucis évident en ce qui concernait les règles mathématiques de base :

- « Combi .. en de bran .. branches .. vous .. vous vou .. .. .. voulez ! à vot' ta .. tatou .. age ? »ou

- « Set' de cha .. chaque cô .. côtés ? ça fait con .. combié en tou .. tout, Mô .. Môssier ?»

Moi qui avait hâte d' « échanger » avec lui, j'étais servi ..

J'ai donc fait faire 11 tatouages en tout (si l'on compte également, mon numéro d'immatriculation sur l'épaule gauche): sept sur le buste, un sur l'épaule droite et deux dans le dos .. Cela c'est sans compter bien sur ceux que j'ai fait faire sur chacun de mes dix doigts (des incantations sorcières que l'on utilisait jadis pour sceller un lieu clos ) .. Je n'avais choisi que des symboles abstraits (compris uniquement par les initiés) .. Dans le dos, j'avais un œil qui ne voyait rien .. dommage .. Il symbolisait l'autorité sorcière qui aurait toujours un œil sur moi désormais .. Sur l'épaule droite, une étoile, celle des prisonnier en Astronomie sorcière. En haut du buste, j'avais fait faire pour mon premier tatouage une sorte de sceptre qui se terminait sur deux fourches arrondies, le manche du sceptre était barré de haut en bas par des petits traits horizontaux .. Ce symbole est un signe alchimique et est donc associer à l'immortalité ou plutôt dans mon cas à l'infini .. Comme pour dire que je moisirais jusque à la fin des temps dans cette maudite prison .. Sur une bonne partie droite du torse ainsi que sur une bonne partie gauche du torse, il y a deux glyphes de sorciers mayas qui désignent la fatalité, mon destin est tout tracé et ne m'appartient plus, il appartient à ces murs qui n'en finiront jamais de me dévorer .. Sur le côté gauche du ventre, quatre items : pour les deux premiers, il s'agissait de symboles nordiques: Ass(dieu) représente l'éventuelle pitié que le tout puissant éprouverait pour moi en me laissant la vie sauve et en m'enfermant ici .. et Oss(chute d'eau) symbolise la descente aux enfers, la décadence dans laquelle je serais tombé .. Il y avait également une croix provenant de la symbolique sorcière et qui représente le sortilège inverse d'Alhohomora et qui sert à verrouiller une porte .. Un clin d'œil à mon enfermement qui me pesait .. Un peu d'ironie quoi .. Toujours en parlant d'ironie, le quatrième tatouage représentait une petite tête de chien noir .. Le sinistros .. présage de malheurs pour de nombreux sorciers férus de divinations .. Pour ma part, je trouve qu'il symbolise ma personnalité .. C'est le tatouage que je regrette le moins d'avoir fait .. Mon petit préféré .. Le plus récent ..

En sorcellerie la symbolique est très importante .. En effet, chaque sortilège recensé par les ministères possède sa « rune ».. Cette rune représente en général, le mouvement de la baguette associé à la formule, mais parfois sa signification est plus complexe .. L'existence de tels symboles est explicable par le fait que la magie est en soi une sorte de langage ..

Ma famille possède une penderie dont elle est très fière .. Notre arbre généalogique a été peint dessus .. Chaque visage des membres de la famille y avait été représentés. Bien sûr, cette penderie était magique, à chaque naissance, le nom apparaissait et à l'age adulte, venait s'ajouter une représentation en peinture de la personne en question. Certains membres d'autres familles de sang pure, en viennent même à rêver d'apparaître sur la penderie de la famille Black .. Sincèrement, ce genre d'individu me dégoute .. Pour ma part, j'ai été rayé de cette penderie et j'en éprouve une certaine fierté ! Enfin, on ne peut véritablement ressentir de la fierté pour le fait d'avoir été banni de sa demeure, mais désormais je suis heureux de ne plus faire parti de ce cercle d'idiots ! Il faut vraiment avoir un souci de conscience pour défendre leurs convictions, et avoir très peu d'âme pour bannir un de ses louveteau de la meute en invoquant la raison qu'il était incapable de ressentir du dégout pour certains de ses semblables tout en étant aveuglé par la haine .. Une tradition voulait que lorsqu'on ne considérait plus un des membres de la famille comme digne d'en faire partie, on remplaçait sa tête par un trou noir .. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé ! Ma mère a fait ça, lorsque j'ai quitté la maison pour celle de James .. Ils ont fait ça à Andromeda aussi, lorsqu'elle à épousé un « sang de bourbe », Tonks .. Cela est arrivé à de nombreux membres, il faut le mériter pour être considéré comme un Black digne de ce nom .. Sans le savoir, ils couraient à leurs pertes car les tout derniers héritiers de la famille ont été Regulus et moi et le problème c'est qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a eu d'enfants et comme mon oncle et ma tante n'ont eu que des filles, elles ont toutes les trois changé de nom en se mariant ..

C'est en prison que j'ai appris leur mort .. Celle de mes parents .. J'ai horreur à dire ça, mais je ne peux pas dire que j'en ai été véritablement affecté .. J'ai reçu une lettre (la seule en douze ans) de la part d'Andromeda, c'était lors de la deuxième année .. Apparemment, ma mère est morte de vieillesse, mais je pense qu'elle est morte de folie .. En effet, la guerre n'était terminé que depuis deux ans et les familles de sang pures n'avaient plus la même importance .. Ils devaient tous, assumés leurs actes de mangemorts ou alors se repentir (pour de faux bien sûr) en se rangeant du côté du nouveau ministère de Cornélius Fudge .. Elle n'aurait pas supporter ça et puis, elle était trop âgée pour tenir .. Elle m'a tout de même eu lorsqu'elle avait 52 ans et j'étais son premier enfant ! Bien sûr, elle était résistante et sans la guerre aurait pu tenir encore une bonne vingtaine d'année .. Mais, elle avait perdu son fils chéri .. Regulus était mort, lui aussi .. J'en ai entendu quelques mots alors que je croupissais en détention au ministère en attendant mon jugement .. Mes deux gardiens se colportaient des ragots:

- « Dis-donc, Teddy ! J'ai appris l'arrestation des époux Lestrange ! Ces deux tarés sont enfin sous les verrous ! »

- « Oui ! Mais j'aurais préféré que « Tu Sais Qui les tuent » .. Ils sont toujours en vie .. »

- « Pourquoi, « Tu Sais Qui » les auraient-ils tués ? »

- « Tu ne sais pas, Willy ? « Tu Sais Qui » aurait tué de nombreux mangemorts pour désobéissance, enfin certains disent que c'est juste par folie ! Il aurait tuer Regulus Black par exemple ! Et cela juste avant que le petit Potter ne mettent fin à tout ça ! »

Andromeda n'en parlait pas dans sa lettre, ce n'est qu'en sortant une bonne dizaine d'années plus tard, que j'ai pu constater qu'il aurait effectivement été tué par Lord Voldemort .. Pourquoi ça ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais .. S'il a vraiment été tué pour désobéissance à son si cher « Seigneur des ténèbres » cela est étonnant, je n'ai jamais connu plus dévoué au mal que lui .. Peut-être qu'une once de maturité l'aurait traversée sur la fin de sa vie .. Pas trop tôt .. Mais j'avais du mal à y croire, c'était peut être juste comme l'avait dit Teddy, Lord Voldemort s'était peut être simplement débarrassé de lui pour se défouler .. D'ailleurs, j'ai dû mal à imaginer que Regulus avait un rôle important au sein de ses partisans ..

Je n'étais désormais plus que le seul héritier des Black, et je devais ajouter ce fardeau à porter sur mes épaules à celui d'être enfermé ici ..

J'avais dans ma cellule, une armoire en bois marron-rouge .. Elle n'était plus vraiment marron-rouge, le temps l'avait un peu terni et de nombreux graffitis l'avait recouverte quasiment partout .. En effet, la grande majorité de mes prédécesseurs avaient graver avec une sorte de bout de pierre taillée de nombreuses inscriptions ..J'avais trouvé la pierre en question dans le placard à mon arrivé sur l'étagère la plus haute .. Certaines vieilles inscriptions étaient illisibles et d'autres étaient des runes que je ne pouvais déchiffré ne les ayant pas étudiées à Poudlard .. Il y avait aussi des dessins plus ou moins obscènes que je ne relaterait pas ici de peur d'altérer vos âmes .. Pour ce qui est des inscriptions, la plupart étaient totalement effrayantes comme par exemple la personne qui avait gravé le mot « cadavre » à peu prés 732 fois (j'ai eu le temps de compter) à l'arrière de l'armoire .. Ne me demandez pas comment j'en suis arrivé à retourner l'armoire .. En tout cas, des « cadavres » rédigés d'une petite écritures serrée et introvertie recouvrait tout l'arrière du meuble .. Entre autre, il y avait aussi:

« DIE GOBLIN DIE ! » ou

« Espésse deux cent deux bourbes ! » ou encore

« Il n' y a pas plus grande satisfaction que celle de donner la mort .. Essayer c'est l'adopter à tout jamais ! »

Un autre avait apparemment écrit avec son sang, recouvrant de tâches foncés le bois par endroit, il avait écrit avec son doigt et la substance:

« Enfin libre ! »

Je n'ai rien inscrit sur l'armoire, je ne me sentait pas comme tous ces fêlés, je n'étais pas à ma place en cet endroit .. Je me suis alors juste contenté de lire ..

Pour en revenir aux tatouages, certains d'entre eux sont magiques ..Les tatouages magiques sont différents des tatouages moldu tout comme pour les photographies ou les tableaux de maître .. Enfin, un tatouage magique ne peut pas bouger, il reste fixe .. Non, là où cela diffère totalement des marques moldues c'est qu'ils possèdent une force .. Par exemple la marque des ténèbres qui est le tatouage possédé par tous mangemorts (partisans de Lord Voldemort) et qui représente un serpent passant dans une tête de mort est en quelque sorte vivante .. En effet, il est dit qu'avant chaque ralliement la marque brûle comme pour annoncer à son propriétaire qu'il doit se tenir prêt .. Ce genre de magie est apparenté à de la magie noire .. Cela est illégal au même titre que le serment inviolable car il s'agit de marquer, de laisser une trace définitive et donc d'altérer le sujet concerné par la dite marque .. Cela constitue d'ailleurs l'une des principales caractéristiques des branches les plus obscures de la magie .. En effet la magie noire est souvent connue pour laisser des traces et au départ la magie était censée être utile, censée rendre la vie plus facile et non la rendre plus compliquée .. La magie initiale aide les autres, tandis que la magie noire vise des objectifs plus égoïstes ..

Évidemment comme Azkaban est censée être régulée par le ministère et que les tatouages ensorcelés sont considérés comme des actes de magie noire, les tatouages d'Azkaban étaient purement décoratifs .. Mais pour un prisonnier, ils représentent beaucoup .. Mon corps n'était plus rien, j'avais perdu la forme ainsi que la force que j'avais autrefois ..J'avais besoin de le décorer, de lui donner un temps soit peu de valeurs, car il ne valait plus rien .. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était une véritable erreur, car une fois en dehors d'Azkaban, j'en avais honte et persisté à les cachés .. Je les trouvaient tellement hideux et surtout, ils ne voulaient absolument rien dire .. Et garder ces marques tout le reste de ma vie, m'ont rendu triste plus d'une fois .. Je me comparais d'ailleurs souvent en rigolant à un vieux parchemin tout froissé sur lequel, on aurais griffonné des graffitis sans grands intérêts au marqueur indélébile .. En même temps, ils me rappelaient tellement ma vie là-bas entre ces murs à geler de froid et de peur .. Combien de fois j'ai rêvé d'être né avec la faculté de métamorphomage comme ma petite nièce Nymphadora Tonks ? Combien de fois ais-je rêvé de m'arracher la peau pour ensuite en trouvé une juste derrière, une peau jeune ? Ce serait tellement génial de pouvoir faire peau neuve .. Mais il faut aussi apprendre à assumer ses erreurs ..

Ma peau s'est donc dégradée au fil des mois et lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir, je ne voyais plus cet homme maigrichon et poilu comme pas possible aux yeux noirs de colère qui aurait bien besoin de manger un peu de tarte aux pommes mais cet homme maigrichon et poilu comme pas possible aux yeux larmoyants qui semblait venir de faire une bataille de peinture et s'être copieusement tâché le torse .. C'était désolant .. Mais l'apparence est-elle si importante par rapport à l'état d'esprit .. N'est-ce pas ce dernier qui m'a poussé à me laisser aller à ses choix ? N'est-ce pas ce dernier qui me percevait ainsi comme le dernier des derniers .. Car voyez-vous, je n'avais absolument plus aucune notions des choses à cet instant là à tel point que je ne réfléchissais plus avant d'agir, les choses que je faisait m'importait peu .. Je subissais ma vie, me réveillait, avalait des pâtes, m'endormait, me réveillait, avalait des pâtes, fixait le mur d'un air las, avalait des pâtes, etc .. Et c'est souvent lorsque l'on choisit d'agir ainsi comme figurant et non comme acteur de sa vie que les choses paraissent longues à mourir et surtout grises à mourir .. Alors qu'au fond, il n'en est peut être rien .. Tout cela n'est dû qu'à notre perception des choses sur le moment .. Quand la rage intérieur brûle de toutes ses flammes, la chaleur nous emplit et lors de grosses chaleurs on voit souvent des mirages .. Et l'illusion rend fou, nous ne sommes plus les mêmes, nous nous persuadons d'être quelqu'un d'autres alors qu'il n'en est en fait rien .. Et le pire c'est que tout repose sur nous .. Dans ces cas là, nous ne voyons que ce que nous voulons voir et rien d'autre .. Et cela montre à quel point notre estime de nous même est devenu basse .. Alors que si on se prend en main, et que l'on apprend à s'écouter on a plus de chance de s'en sortir .. Mais cela dans cette histoire n'arrivera pour ma part que dans la toute dernière ligne droite ..

Pour le moment j'agissais avec nervosité, j'étais secoué de tics, des névralgies me transperçaient la poitrine avec violences, mes dents saignaient mes lèvres à force de les mordre, je me lavais de moins en moins lorsque l'heure était venu et parfois je prenais une journée entière avant de découvrir un morceau de pâtes tout dur coincé dans ma barbe .. J'étais tout le temps en rogne et serrais les poings en permanence, mais ne trouvais plus la force pour les cogner contre les murs et encore heureux ! J'agissais tel un chien atteint de rage de dents attaché et qui en rongerais sa laisse .. J'avais une épine dans la gencive .. Encore fallait-il trouver ce qui me faisait office de gencive et ce qui me l'a perforait dans le cas présent .. Je n'ai trouvé qu' une petite dizaine d'années plus tard quand j'ai serré dans mes bras ce garçon et cette fille dans le parc de Poudlard, avant de m'envoler vers la liberté sur le dos de l'hypogriffe .. L'épine, c'était la solitude et la gencive c'était le cœur .. Les êtres humains me manquaient tout simplement ..

_**voilà ! Bon pour les tatouages de Sirius, tout a été inventé bien sûr ! Pour ce qui est de « Oss » et « Ass » en Nordique, je suis pas sûr de la signification exact, mais c'est un truc du genre ! (ou pas .. ^ ^) Enfin si vous vous y connaissait et que ça vous va pas dites-le j'aviserais !**_


	7. Chapter 7 Lune Rousse

_**Chapitre 7 ! Attention, chapitre nettement plus long que les autres ! Bonne Lecture, les amis !**_

**Chapitre 7**

**Lune rousse**

Les nuits à Azkaban étaient froides ..si froides, à tel point qu'à chacune de tes respirations, de la buée te sort de la bouche .. Il est impossible de correctement y dormir .. Parfois un silence de mort y règne .. Ce genre de silence assourdissant .. Ce genre de silence qui fait du bruit et qui te gèlent les entrailles .. Le pire c'est lorsque les détraqueurs se baladent parmi les cellules .. Ils ne font aucun bruit ces bougres, combien de fois ils m'ont fait sursauter alors que j'avais le regard dans le vague, à moitié endormi .. Et là une main squelettique s'agrippe aux barreaux de la cellule, suit le corps flottant accompagné du râle caractéristique qui fait froid dans le dos .. Parfois, des bruits viennent de toutes parts: des hurlements, des voix hystériques qui profèrent des injures dans leur sommeil .. Un vrai asile de fou ..

On dit que la nuit révèle la véritable nature des choses .. C'est une loi indubitable .. J'ai pu le vérifier de nombreuses fois .. les choses ne semblent plus vraiment être les mêmes, une fois la nuit tombée .. Les gens se livrent plus facilement aux autres, comme-ci le noir rapprochait les uns des autres .. Comme-ci le calme nous unifiait .. Peut être que c'est parce qu'on a peur et alors on cherche à se rassurer .. Peur du noir .. En tout cas : une chose est sûre : la nuit est un autre monde que le jour .. La nuit révèle la véritable nature des choses, ce qui inclut celle des gens .. Cela j'ai pu également le vérifier .. C'est un règle évidente, mais comme toute règle, il existe une exception qui la confirme .. J'ai trouvé cette exception en la personne de Remus Lupin ..

La nuit ne révèle pas la véritable nature de Remus Lupin, non une maladie n'appartient pas à celui qui la contracte, au contraire sinon, ils s'en débarrasseraient tous, et il n'y aurait plus aucun malade sur terre ..

Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où je l'ai rencontré .. C'était dans le Poudlard Express le jour de ma rentrée en première année .. Ma mère nous avait amené à la voie 9 ¾, mon frère et moi .. Nous y avons rencontré ma tante Druella ainsi que mes trois cousines: Narcissa était en sixième année, Andromeda en troisième quand à Bellatrix, elle entrait comme moi en première année .. Regulus, trépignait : il rêvait d'entrer à Poudlard, manque de chance, il avait deux ans de moins que moi .. Il devrait encore attendre .. Cissy était fière d'être à Serpentard, Andromeda y était également mais ne semblait guère ravie .. Bella espérait entrer elle aussi chez les serpents, ce qui n'était guère étonnant .. Quand à moi, je pensais : « Tout sauf Serpentard !» .. J'avais entendu parler des trois autres maisons : Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle .. Je ne me pensais pas assez courageux pour entrer chez les lions, pas assez serviable pour allez chez les blaireaux et pas assez érudit pour rejoindre les aigles .. Eh bien, je me trompais considérablement au moins sur l'un de ces trois points .. J'avais une vision très négative de Poudlard à cette époque là : je n'en avais entendu parler que par des sang purs .. En effet, mes parents m'avaient « bien éduqué », je n'avais pas le droit de fréquenter des enfants de sangs mêlés ou de sang de bourbe depuis le début de ma tendre enfance .. De toutes manière, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer jusque là .. Je voyais Poudlard et le monde des sorciers comme un repaire de gens comme nous qui méprisaient les gens normaux et passaient leurs heures à essayer de leurs nuire .. J'en étais même au point de penser que j'aurais des cours du style : « Préservation de lignée» ou «Défense contre les forces du biens» ou encore «Initiation à la magie noire».. J'étais tant pessimiste ! Il fallait dire que j'avais une famille horrible .. Du moins, déjà à l'époque, elle me dégoutait, j'avais déjà compris le côté malsain de l'affaire .. J'avais quand même une tante qui avait tenté de lancé une loi pour mettre en place une «chasse de moldu» ! En plus pour la plupart, ils étaient consanguins, oui ma mère et mon père sont « cousins » ! La classe, hein ? Juste pour préserver la lignée .. J'ai toujours évité d'en parler et quand je l'ai appris à huit ans, je ne savais pas l'expliquer mais j'avais envie de vomir et j'ai eu ma première nuit blanche à cause de ça .. Et puis, j'avais peur qu'ils m'obligent à faire la même chose, imaginez l'horreur : moi me marier avec cousine Bella ! Beurk .. Cela aurait été un véritable cauchemar ! En plus je n'aurais jamais pu avoir d'animal de compagnie .. ou du moins pas longtemps .. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer qu'il existait des sorciers différents d'eux .. à part moi peut-être .. Je me pensais si seul sur terre .. Je me trompais lourdement ..

Ce matin là, à la gare, je me suis installé dans le même compartiment qu'Andromeda et Bellatrix s'est installé avec Narcissa à l'autre bout du train .. Le train a démarrer dans un panache de fumée .. C'est à peine si ma mère et ma tante nous firent le moindre signe de la main .. Par contre elles étaient cruellement attendrie par le départ de Bellatrix, elles en pleuraient presque ! C'est comme ci ma mère n'avait qu'un fils unique qui n'avait pas encore l'age d'aller à Poudlard et qu'elle avait accompagné sa belle sœur qui n'avait que deux filles à la gare pour lui montrer comment cela se passerait quand il serait en age d'y aller .. Une fois que le train, eut démarrer, Andromeda qui m'avait prévenu qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester avec moi (son petit ami, un certain Tonks qu'elle n'avait pas envie de présenter à sa mère l'attendait dans le compartiment des préfets ..) .. Je suis donc rester seul dans le compartiment pendant une petite dizaine de minute pensant que cela aller durer jusqu'au bout, mais non un garçon du même age que moi, ne tarda pas à ouvrir la porte en demandant:

- « Excuse-moi .. Est-ce que la place est libre ? »

- « Bien sûr ! » lui répondis-je d'un air un peu distant ..

Le garçon s'assit, il avait un visage émacié, des cheveux clairs, des yeux bleus maquillés de copieuses cernes et paraissait épuisé .. Nous sommes restés calme pendant une bonne demi-heure, lui se contentant de regarder le paysage par la fenêtre et moi fixant la banquette à ses côtés d'un air sans doute mal à l'aise .. Il avait l'air plutôt cool, ce garçon .. Vers midi et demi, une vielle dame chargée d'un chariot à friandise passa devant notre compartiment en hurlant presque :

- « Qui veut quelque chose ? Qui veut quelque chose ? » ..

Mon penchant pour la nourriture étant déjà bien développé surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de friandises, je me suis levé et me suis avancé jusqu'à la porte, interceptant le chariot de la vieille femme ..

- « Bonjour, mon garçon, tu voudrais quelque chose ? »

- « Bien sûr, je voudrai trois paquets de chocogrenouilles, une boite de Fizwizbiz, un sachet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et deux boîtes de patacitrouilles ! »

- « Voilà, voilà mon garçon ! »

- « Merci bien ! »

- « Et, toi mon petit, tu voudrais quelque chose ? »fit-elle, en se tournant vers le garçon blond ..

- « Euh .. Non merci .. »lui répondit-il d'un air poli et visiblement déçu ..

La vieille dame au chariot continua alors sa route ..

- « T'es sûr que tu ne veux rien ? » demandai-je au garçon ..

- « Bah de toutes manière j'ai pas assez .. » fit-il en regardant toutes mes friandises en prenant garde de ne pas trop saliver ..

- « Oh, mais si c'est ça, c'est pas grave, on partage ! »

- « Nan, t'es pas obligé ! »

- « Mais si, j'arriverais jamais à manger tout ça ! »

- « Bah alors, pourquoi tu as pris tout ça ? »

- « Parce que .. j'avais faim, mais le fait de te voir ne rien prendre m'a un peu rassasié .. et puis prends en, si tu ne manges pas j'vais me sentir dégouté ! »

Le garçon éclata de rire et dit, résigné et sans doute affamée en attrapant au vol le paquet de chocogrenouille que je lui lançais:

- « Bon d'accord ! »

- « Comment tu t'appelles ? » lui demandais-je.

- « Remus, Remus Lupin et toi ? »

- « Moi c'est Sirius Black, enchanté Remus Lupin ! »

- « Oh tu es un Black ! » s'exclama t-il avec un regard teinté de noir ..

- « Oui, je sais j'ai pas de chance je sais, merci de me le rappeler .. »

- « Aah .. »

Nous avons passer l'après-midi à discuter de choses et d'autres .. Son père travaillait au ministère et sa mère était malheureusement pour lui (et pour moi quand je lui ait demandé) décédée alors qu'il avait 5 ans .. Apparemment il avait une immense estime pour sa famille dont il était fier et pour qui il débordait d'amour .. Cela me perturbait au plus haut point .. J'étais un peu jaloux de ce qu'il ressentait .. Moi j'avais honte de la mienne, je considérais la majorité des membres comme des ratés et si je débordais d'un quelconque sentiment à leur égare, ce n'était surement pas de l'amour, mais plutôt de la haine ! Il était comme les garçons de notre age, un peu trop sérieux sur les bords à mon goût apparemment mais savait rigolé surtout quand je lui racontait ma blague sur les pitiponks alcooliques qui jouent de la guitare (ce qui est impossible car les pitiponks comme chacun sait n'ont pas de bras !) ..

Vers la fin du voyage, on a revêtu nos capes et on a commencé a discuter des différentes maisons et dans laquelle on pensait être répartis ..

- « Moi, toute ma famille est à Serpentard .. Malheureusement j'imagine que je n'échapperais pas à la règle ! »

- « Oh, tu sais, j'ai entendu que ça n'a rien à voir avec la famille, ma mère était à Gryffondor pourtant sa petite sœur s'est retrouvé à Poufsouffle ! »

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Oui ! »

Les paroles de Remus me redonnèrent un peu d'espoir ..

Ensuite, nous sommes sortis du train et le géant Hagrid qui quand on est en première année est très impressionnant et très poilu nous a conduit en barque jusqu'au château ! L'un des moments les plus impressionnants de ma vie ! Arrivés au château, je tremblais de tout mes membres, j'avais peur .. Peur de me retrouver à Serpentard, je voyais Bella dans un coin, seule, le visage impassible, un léger sourire aux lèvres .. Une dame aux cheveux bruns attachés en chignon coiffé d'un chapeau de sorcier est apparu dans le hall, elle avait l'air pincée et stricte et elle s'est présentée comme étant le professeur Mcgonagall .. Elle nous a fait rentrés dans la grande salle devant toutes les autres années .. C'était la honte totale, les plus vieux nous dévisagés, certains se chuchotaient des plaisanteries à l'oreille et éclataient de rires ! C'est une coutume stupide qu'ils ont à Poudlard .. Enfin, elle est stupide pendant une demi-heure, après elles est géniale pendant six demi-heures annuelles que t'attend avec impatiences, une fois que tu es de l'autre côté ! Cette coutume est très simple, ils nous appellent à tour de rôles pour que l'on s'assoit sur un tabouret et que l'on coiffe un chapeau magique: le choixpeau, celui qui détermine dans quelle maison on ira ..

Mcgonagall commença la répartition en appelant le premier nom écrit sur un gigantesque parchemin :

- « Black Bellatrix ! »

Ma cousine s'avança vers le tabouret de sa démarche habituelle, sure d'elle et désinvolte des cheveux jusqu'aux bottes .. Le chapeau eut à peine frôlé sa tête qu'il s'exclama:

- « SERPENTARD ! »

Bella sourit de toutes ses dents et rejoints une foule de verts et argents en délire .. Le Professeur Mcgonagall sembla froncer des sourcils durant une fraction de seconde puis enchaîna:

- « Black Sirius ! »

Je me suis alors avancé jusqu'au choixpeau, tremblant comme jamais .. La sorcière me l'a posé sur la tête et alors j'ai entendu une voix mystérieuse:

- « Oh, encore un Black ! Tu m'as l'air légèrement différent toi par contre .. Tu sembles disposé de qualités peu répandues au sein de ton clan .. Statut intéressant pour un descendant de sang purs conservateur car tes caractéristiques semblent pointés vers .. GRYFFONDOR ! »

Je me suis alors avancé vers la table des lions en délires et y a été très bien accueilli ! J'avais l'impression d'être un champion !

- « Evans Lily ! »

Une petite rousse s'avança vers le tabouret d'un air décidé .. Je crois que c'est la première à m'avoir fait cette effet là .. Je n'avais jamais vu une créature d'une telle beauté .. J'ai sentit comme une boule de chaleur au niveau du ventre .. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant pour quelqu'un .. Elle s'est assise et comme pour Bella, le choixpeau ne resta pas longtemps sur sa tête :

- « GRYFFONDOR ! »

Je dois dire que cela n'était pas pour me déplaire au contraire .. Mais elle s'est assise à côté d'une préfète assez loin de moi ..

- « Lupin Remus ! »

C'était le tour de mon nouvel ami, il semblait trembler lui aussi .. Le professeur lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête qui lui recouvrit la moitié du visage avant de s'exclamer:

- « GRYFFONDOR ! »

Là encore, je fus heureux de le voir dans la même maison que moi !

- « Petigrow Peter ! »

Un garçon un peu joufflu aux cheveux blonds sorti de la foule d'élève, poussé par un binoclard brun aux cheveux en pagaille et aux allures princières .. Le blond manqua de trébucher et continua d'un pas hésitant jusqu'au tabouret ..

- « GRYFFONDOR ! »

- « Potter James !»

Ce fut au tour du binoclard de s'avancer vers le tabouret ..

- « GRYFFONDOR ! »

Les lions rugirent une nouvelle fois !

- « Rogue Severus ! »

Le dernier garçon à être appelé avait des cheveux noirs corbeau mal coiffés et particulièrement longs ..

- « SERPENTARD ! »

Il parut fier de lui lorsqu'il fut accueillit par les sifflements des Serpentard ..

Cette soirée fut l'une des meilleures de ma vie ! Sans doute, celle où j'ai le plus mangé aussi, ce qui joue beaucoup !

Nous sommes rentrés, Remus et moi le ventre bien remplis dans notre salle commune et avons découvert notre dortoir ainsi que les deux camarades avec lesquels nous allions devoir le partager. Il s'agissait de James Potter le binoclard et de Peter Petigrow le blondinet timide .. Apparemment, ils s'étaient rencontrés comme nous dans le Poudlard Express .. J'appréhendais un peu la situation, l'un et l'autre étant tellement opposés .. Le premier était du genre à s'étonner de ne pas avoir de douche spécialement conçus pour lui, tandis que le second ne semblait pas savoir respirer et ne pas avoir de bouche .. Mais je me trompais, James Potter est sans doute devenu mon meilleur ami au même titre que Remus .. Pour ce qui est de Peter .. Il ne dérangeait pas quoi .. Mais faut avouer qu'il a toujours été un peu louche sur les bords .. Je ne saurais vraiment dire comment les choses se sont mises en place .. Sans doute, le fait d'être toujours ensemble .. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, très vite James est devenu le leader de la bande, prétentieux, sportif et particulièrement moqueur, se mettant dans les situations les plus improbables qui soient .. Comme par exemple la fois ou il est allés prendre un bain de minuit le 31 octobre dans la salle de bain des préfets avec sa cape d'invisibilité .. Alors qu'il se baignait, une préfète particulièrement hideuse est entrée dans la salle de bain, James s'est caché sous sa cape pendant une bonne demi-heure .. Il n'a plus jamais remis les pieds dans la salle de bain des préfets de sa vie ! Il n'avait que 12 ans .. Je ne l'ai su que quatre ans plus tard lors d'une soirée bien arrosée, James ne tiens pas très bien le Whisky Pur Feu .. Il répétait:

- « J'ai TOUT vu, TOUT ! Sir' sais pas si tu te rends compte, c'était la première que j'en voyais une nue, Sir' ! POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? HIC ! J'AI PAS DORMI PENDANT DEUX SEMAINES ENTIERES ! HIC ! DEUX SEMAINES ENTIERES SIR' ! et le pire c'est quand je la croisait hic dans les cou .. HIC ! loirs ! »

Sacré James !

Remus lui était le sérieux de la bande, toujours planqué dans ses livres a essayer de nous remettre dans le bon chemin James et moi .. Quand à moi .. J'étais le rebelle .. Celui que les filles embêtaient à le suivre partout et celui qui les ignoraient, celui qui était recalé en potion parce qu'il avait refusé de faire partie du club de Slug' .. et aussi parce qu'il reluquait Lily avec James dans le fond .. Celui qui ne se salissait pas les mains mais qui rabaissait Rogue en regardant James le torturer .. C'était la belle époque .. Mais toute belle époque finie par être révolue .. C'est au moment où l'on est le plus heureux qu'il faut que les choses s'arrêtent ..

Remus a commencé à se comporter étrangement durant la troisième année .. Il n'était plus présent certaines nuits prétextant des cours d'Astronomie plus poussés avec Madame Sinistra .. Le lendemain matin, à notre réveil, il n'était pas présent .. On le retrouvait dans la grande salle, le visage plus translucide que jamais et les yeux creusés de colossales rides .. Il nous disait qu'il était déjà debout et qu'il avait faim parce que la pleine lune ça creuse ! Le bougre avait de l'humour en plus ! Et puis, très vite il a commencé à avoir des cours d' Astronomie programmés sur des semaines entières ! Et là le doute commençait à planer .. Ce n'est que vers début novembre que James et moi, avons découvert le pot aux roses .. Nous avions été retenu dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid le garde chasse pour avoir jeté un sortilège de « tentaculus » et un sortilège de « poussos » sur les cheveux et les poils de Rogue, ce qui avait eu pour effet que la chevelure de ce dernier ne cessait d'augmenter considérablement et qu'une barbe avait poussé sur son menton et qu'elle se comportait comme un calmar géant attaquant quiconque s'en approchait .. Le professeur Mcgonagall était intervenue alors que le couloir du deuxième étage était bouchée ! Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés dans l'immense forêt à devoir cueillir une plante qui permettrait de guérir les botrucs du professeur Gobe-Planche qui avaient tous étaient affectées par une maladie qui les rendaient tout secs et cassants .. En rentrant, tout fatigués et affamés nous avons croisés le professeur Sinistra un bonnet de nuit sur le tête en train de réprimander un couple d'amoureux qui n'étaient pas dans leurs dortoirs et qui s'embrassaient sur le banc en face de sa chambre située en bas de la tour d'Astronomie .. Quand elle nous a vu passé, on a dû lui montrer le mot d'ordre comme quoi nous étions retenus ..

- « Aaa .. Vous rentrez juste de votre retenue .. D'accord .. Bon allez-y retournez dans votre dortoir ! Si ça vous déranges pas je vais allais me recouché, pour une nuit où je peux dormir par semaine ! »

Et elle était repartie dans son bureau en claquant la porte ..

Lorsque nous sommes revenus dans notre dortoir, il n'y avait que Peter qui ronflait allègrement, totalement momifié dans ses draps .. Pas la moindre trace de Remus .. Les draps de son lit à baldaquin n'étaient même pas défaits .. Nous avons alors prit la cape d'invisibilité de James et sommes descendu dans le parc .. Pourquoi dans le parc ? Pour vérifier quelque chose .. En effet, une semaine plus tôt, j'avais fait un rêve étrangement réaliste dans lequel j'étais sortit de mon lit avec une envie pressante .. En revenant des toilettes j'avais regardé par la fenêtre la lune qui commençait à brillait, c'était un spectacle magnifique .. Et puis, soudainement j'avais vu une ombre furtive dans le parc .. J'avais cru reconnaître Remus qui semblait se dépêcher et courait à vive allure comme s'il était en retard à un quelconque rendez-vous .. Il paraissait étrangement courbé comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose .. Je l'ai vu disparaitre sous le saule cogneur ! J'en avais parlé à James, il m'avait regardé étrangement, puis m'avait dit:

- « Sans doute, un rêve .. »

Nous voulions en avoir le cœur net ! Nous avons eu du mal à rentrer sous l'arbre, il a fallut l'immobiliser avec un « petrificus totalus » particulièrement puissant .. Je dois dire que cela n'a pas été sans danger, l'arbre avait réussi à sérieusement nous amocher ! James avait encore une fois cassé ses lunettes et son arcade sourcilière semblait avoir explosé, quand à moi, je ne sentais plus trop ma jambe droite et boitait légèrement .. Comme chaque déplacement m'arrachait des cris de douleur, James a dû me transporter sur son épaule après le tuyau menant jusque à la cabane hurlante ! Puisque c'était jusqu'à elle que menait le chemin sous l'arbre .. La cabane hurlante est une maison touristique qui effraie les habitants de Pré au lard .. En effet, on y entend des cris de « fantômes » la nuit .. Enfin, à l'époque on ne l'appelait pas encore ainsi, il s'agissait d'une simple cabane abandonné .. C'est juste après le passage de Remus qu'elle a été appelée comme ça ! Parce que les fantômes n'étaient pas ! Non, il s'agissait d'un loup garou qui hurlait son chagrin sous la pleine lune ! Lorsque nous y sommes entré pour la première fois, nous étions donc dans un sale état, mais pas au bout de nos peine .. Car une fois à l'intérieur, un créature gigantesque, mi-homme, mi-loup nous as sauté dessus ! Nous ne pouvions plus bougé ! James ne pouvait plus rien voir, ses lunettes déjà brisées étaient tombés et sans elles, il ne voyait quasiment plus rien, de ce fait, il avait du mal à me déplacer ! Heureusement quelqu'un est arrivé derrière nous et à lancé un sortilège informulé très puissant qui a endormi le monstre .. C'était Albus Dumbledore, nous étions encore plus terrifiés .. Il nous a demandé de le suivre dans son bureau et nous a expliqué la situation : Remus s'était fait mordre durant l'été par un loup-garou très puissant: Fenfir Greyback et venait toutes les nuits dans la cabane hurlante où il se transformait à l'abri des regards ..

- « Je savais bien que j'aurais dû mal à vous cacher ce lieu de Poudlard .. Quand on sait que l'on vous a déjà retrouver sept fois dans la forêt interdite en seulement un peu plus de deux ans, et que vous ne semblait pas avoir de disposition pour appliquer un quelconque règlement, mais je trouve que j'ai fait un assez bon score sur ce coup là ! Mais je ne peux pas vous le cacher maintenant que vous savez .. Vous commencez à être un peu plus grand, et puis si je vous demande de ne pas soutenir votre camarade vous le ferez tout de même ! »

- « Attendez, vous acceptez que nous aidions Remus le soir ? » demanda James apparemment ravi ! « C'est génial, on va bien se marrer mec ! » ajouta t-il en m'envoyant un coup de coude de satisfaction ..

- « Aie .. »

- « Ah mince .. C'est vrai, pardon .. »

- « Par contre, vous devez me faire promettre que vous seraient très vigilent et que vous ne révélerais ce secret à personne ! »

- « Bien sûr » lui répondit-on d'une même voix, James et moi ..

Dumbledore sourit ..

- « Bien, maintenant allez à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh est au courant, elle vous attends ! Une bonne nuit à vous et surtout pas d'imprudence ! » fit le vieux professeur avec un clin d'œil ..

Nous avons donc retrouvé Remus le lendemain, qui apparemment ne se souvenait de rien ! Nous avons dû lui expliqué que nous savions, et il a très vite été gêné et s'est même longtemps demandé si ce que nous lui racontions à propos du fait que Dumbledore avait accepté qu'on l'accompagne la nuit était vrai .. voilà comment ont commencés les nuits des maraudeurs !

Cela n'a pas été sans accrocs bien sûr, comme je l'ai déjà dit, Rogue a lui aussi découvert le mal qui affectait Remus un peu plus tard .. Et les gens se demandaient parfois pourquoi nos dortoirs étaient vides .. Un jour, même, Remus en quatrième année m'a arraché une bonne partie du bras gauche, j'ai alors passé une horrible semaine à l'infirmerie et mon « fan-club », (oui j'avais un fan-club et cela m'agaçait au plus haut point !) n'a pas arrêté de me couvrir de cadeau, j'ai reçu au moins une cinquantaine de visites de filles que je ne connaissait absolument pas .. C'était affreux .. Oui, je déteste les cadeaux, surtout que je n'en vaut pas la peine .. Comment doivent-elles se sentir désormais ces filles, sachant que j'ai finis par croupir à Azkaban ? Admirer un criminel .. Le pire dans cette affaire de bras qu'il fallait ressoudé totalement, tellement Lunard l'avait réduit en miette c'était que j'avais dû faire croire que j'avais fait une chute de balais volant (ce qui était assez probable, vu mon piètre niveau dans le domaine et mon vertige sur-développé !). Les gens me prenait donc comme un gros nul jaloux du poste de James au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch .. ce qui était entièrement faux !

Outre Rogue, une autre personne a finit par connaître la lycanthropie de Remus .. C'était en septième année, au mois de Mars, lorsque la nuit se fait particulièrement gelée .. Lily Evans était pour moi et James l'incarnation même de la beauté mais surtout de la gentillesse et de la douceur .. James le savait et nous étions l'un et l'autre depuis le début de notre scolarité à Poudlard, rivaux sur ce point .. C'est James qui a gagnait .. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai laissé tomber ? Non, je ne laisses jamais tomber .. Lily est devenu ma meilleure amie, rien de plus, un peu comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu .. Et puis, j'avais vite compris que l'amour qu'éprouvait James à son égare était bien plus fort que le mien .. Ce n'était pas « Elle » .. « Elle », l' âme sœur, « Celle qui » .. Non, James murmurait dans son sommeil, « Lily, Lily, Lily .. », l'appelait Evans jusqu'au milieu de la septième année .. L'agressait, s'y prenait mal, se retrouvait dans des situations désastreuses en voulant l'impressionner ! Elle le détestait pour cela d'ailleurs .. Et il en devenait fou lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs et qu'elle l'ignorait .. Il faut dire qu'il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds et qu'il ne leur adressait jamais un seul regard ! Et cela avait toujours été le cas ! En six ans et demi, il n'avait jamais renoncé, pas même une seule fois ! Bien entendu, moi aussi j'avais également un certain nombre de demoiselles qui me tournait autour, mais contrairement à James j'ai finit par craquer durant la cinquième année, je prenais les plus jolies et quand elles me tapaient sur les nerfs, je les envoyé paître .. On appelle ça l'age ingrat .. Et c'est une étape de la vie particulièrement désastreuse et honteuse .. Et le pire, c'est qu'on s'en rend compte des années après ! Si j'agissais ainsi, c'est parce que je n'aimais plus vraiment Lily, enfin du moins, j'y avais renoncé et que je ne connaissais pas le véritable amour que semblait connaître James et cela me frustrait ..

Lily avait traité James de flemmard car il était arrivé en retard à ses ASPICS blancs de sortilèges, après une nuit avec Remus (mais ça elle ne le savait pas encore) .. Il l'avait regardé d'un air dégouté d'avoir fait autant d'efforts pour se traîner ici et d'être traité à l'arrivé comme un perdant .. Particulièrement renfrogné, irrité et stressé; il l'a traita pour la première fois de sa vie comme quelqu'un de néfaste :

- « Oh, tais-toi, Lily ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que t'en sais que je suis feignant ? Je serais feignant, je ne serais pas venu ! »

Lily Evans le regarda avec des yeux ronds, visiblement étonnée .. En effet, James ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte .. En général lorsqu'il lui parlait c'était pour dire:

- « Jolie coiffure Evans ! »

- « Tu veux sortir avec moi Evans ? »

- « Tu sais que je t'aimes Evans ? »

- « Tiens, c'est pour toi, Evans ! »

- « Tu le dit si il t'embête, hein Evans ? »

Elle lui répondit alors:

- « Co .. comment tu m'as appelée ? »

- « Lily .. »

- « Et que me vaut cet honneur ? »

- « Eh bien c'est ton prénom, non ? »

- « Et depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, James ? »

- « Euh .. » James paraissait troublé, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était adressé pour la première fois à la jeune femme en l'appelant par son prénom et non par son nom !

- « Depuis jamais, James ! Tu ne m'as jamais appelé Lily, qu'est-ce qui t-arrives ? »

- « Je .. t'ai déjà appelé par ton prénom, toutes les nuits .. Dans mes rêves .. »

Toutes les filles qui étaient présentes gloussèrent ! Lily était devenu rouge tomate ..

La suite, je ne la connait pas et elle ne me regarde pas, en tout cas, une chose est sure, le lendemain Lily et James sortaient ensemble .. De nombreuses filles étaient jalouses de la rouquine .. Mais je pense que le plus jaloux dans cette histoire est Rogue, qui à compter de ce jour là (enfin, c'est ce que m'a raconté Lily ), ne lui a plus jamais adressé la parole ! Et tout le monde savait à Poudlard combien ce dernier aimait Lily .. Ce qui était réciproque bien sûr, je connais très peu d'être que Lily puisse détester .. Mais elle l'aimait comme un ami .. Severus la côtoyait beaucoup et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que James lui avait mené la vie dure (enfin aussi parce qu'il était à Serpentard !), il crevait de jalousie .. James était comme ça, il était très possessif et pensait à lui avant les autres .. Lily l'a beaucoup changé par la suite .. La guerre aussi .. James est passé du cerf à lunette qui se pavane au cerf à lunette qui fait tout pour protéger sa biche et son faon ..

Lily a vite chercher à découvrir pourquoi nous disparaissions du château certaines nuit .. James nous avait demandé de surtout ne rien lui révéler voulant la protéger de ça .. Mais Lily était loin d'être la dernière de classe .. Elle a vite découvert que l'affaire concernait Remus en particulier ! En effet, comme nous procédions à tour de rôle, elle avait remarqué qu'il restait toujours deux d'entre nous dans le dortoir, sauf Rem' ! Ces soirs là, elle nous rendait visite (car à Poudlard, les filles ont le droit d'entrer dans les dortoirs des garçons, mais pas l'inverse, allez savoir pourquoi ..) et nous demander où étaient passés Remus et l'autre d'entre nous dont c'était le tour .. Un soir, la première nuit du cycle de Remus, la pire, James et moi avons dû le rejoindre pour l'aider, nous n'aurions pas réussi tout seul, laissant Peter derrière pour ralentir Lily .. Malheureusement Peter qui n'était pas (lui aussi) insensible au charme de Lily, lui a tout dit ! En y repensant c'était sa première trahison (même si dire ça est un petit peu exagéré), le pire c'est que James ne lui en as même pas voulut .. Lily qui n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien est alors descendu jusqu'au saule cogneur et nous as rejoint, alors que Remus dormait, son corps de loup avachi dans un fauteuil (nous étions obligés de lui donner de puissants somnifères qui ne faisait effet qu'une heure sur lui), James et moi plongés dans une partie d' Échec, version sorcier profitant de l'accalmie provoqué par la potion .. James chantonnait:

- « Loup y' est tu ? M'entends tu ? »

- « Lily ? » m'exclamais-je en voyant la rouquine entrer dans la vieille bâtisse ..

Elle dévisageait le lieu avec surprise :

- « Mais c'est la cabane hurlante ! »

- « Lily mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ! » s'exclama James à son tour !

- « Et toi James Potter ! Depuis quand joue tu aux Werewolf Sitter ? »

- « Pas mal trouvé ! Je dois avouer, tu as du talent ! »

- « N'essaie pas de changer de discussion James ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! Et toi Sirius ? »

- « Eh bien .. »

- « C'est que comprends nous, c'est un peu délicat, imagines un peu te dire : Lily, Remus a un problème de fourrure, si une nuit de pleine lune tu te retrouves seule avec lui, il peut sans doute te défigurer à vie à tout jamais .. Du coup tu perdrais la vue et peut être une oreille et j'ose imaginer ta coiffure .. »

- « Merci, James ! Écoutes ce que James essaie de dire c'est qu'en faisant cela, il cherchait avant tout à te protéger ! On a déjà dû ressouder certaines parties de nos membres par sa faute ..»

- « Mais, Remus est mon ami à moi aussi ! Et puis vous oubliez que je suis majore de promo en potions ! »

- « Et donc ? » fit James qui n'avait pas l'air de voir où elle voulait en venir ..

- « Et donc, je sais comment on prépare du tue-loup, James Potter ! »

- « Ah, ça c'est cool ! Je veux bien que tu prépares du tue-loup ! Par contre, hors de question que tu ne remettes les pieds ici ! »

L'adolescente parut hésiter ..

- « Mais vous, vous devez galérer, vous n'avez pas besoin d'une personne en plus ?, les ASPICS c'est bientôt ! »

- « ça fait cinq ans qu'on fait ça, Lily je t'assures, on est habitués c'est pas nécessaire mais c'est très sympa de ta part ! Et puis les ASPICS ne tombent pas une semaine de cycle lycanthropique ..Et puis, les quelques cycles qui restent d'ici la fin de l'année nous permettent de réviser d'avantage ! »

- « Bon d'accord alors, marché conclu ! » fit la jeune femme, l'air toujours tout sauf convaincue ..

Lily, Remus et James me manquent affreusement .. Ils ont été, sont et resterons mes meilleurs amis à tout jamais !

L'amitié est quelque chose de fort, de vraiment très résistant ! Elle est en partie basée sur l'amour, ça doit être pour cela ..

L'amour .. « Elle », « Celle qui », « L'âme sœur » .. Quand à elle, elle est profondément enfouie dans mon cœur, tellement enfouie que j'ai réussi à la ravalée comme un violent choc psychologique ..Au final c'est un secret et un secret n'en est plus un s'il est révélé .. Ce prochain souvenir est le premier d'une longue série qui constitue ma lente et douloureuse libération .. On y est finalement arrivés ..

_**Ouf ! voilà, la suite dans 2 semaines (le rythme ralentit, rapport au fait que j'ai une « vie » en dehors des fics même si c'est une vie de sociopathe un peu schizo sur les bords !) et puis comme je vous dit tout, je compte garder ce rythme là jusqu'au chapitre 13, après quoi je ferais une pause d mois (rapport à ma soi-disante « vie » encore une fois) avant de reprendre jusqu'à la fin (chapitre 25) ! Donc profitez-en ! (normalement j'aurais finis la fic d'ici Juin 2013 .. oO)**_

_**Ouais j'aimes bien me foutre des délais !**_

_**Merci à mes deux potos "Ravegourde, la petite nature sadique" et Uma to Hebi ! ^ ^**_

_**Hésitez pas à claquer une review en passant, je répondrais en + !**_

_**Pour Aslan !**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Soeurs Ennemies

_**Allez, on entre dans la partie purement fictive, je vous laisses la découvrir, en espérant que ce Chapitre vous plaira les ronflaks cornus ! **_

**Chapitre 8**

**Sœurs Ennemies**

Chaque parcelle de ma personne se souvient d' « Elle » .. Sa chevelure blonde .. (les cheveux d'un ange), ses yeux d'hiboux bleus azur parsemés de gros nuages blancs comme un ciel d' été, sa peau laiteuse ..Son visage me hantera jusqu'à ma mort .. et au delà !

Les sœurs Parrish étaient à Serdaigle, toutes les deux (elles étaient jumelles). Je ne les avaient jamais vraiment remarquées, avant la quatrième année .. C'est drôle, ces gens qui sont toujours là et qu'on ne remarque même pas .. Il faut dire qu'au début, elles étaient tout le temps ensemble, et puis du jour au lendemain, au bout de quatre ans, elles ne se parlaient plus .. C'est ce qui a été le déclencheur je crois .. Un jour j'ai vu Hermia seule et ai demandé à Remus de qui il s'agissait .. Il m'a répondu:

- « Mais c'est Hermia Parrish.. »

- « T'es sérieux ? C'est elle, Hermia Parrish ! »

- « Sirius, elle est dans la même année que nous depuis 4 ans ! »

Je ne sais comment cela se fait .. C'est sans doute le fait de la voire seule et son air mélancolique qui m'as réveillé .. Je ne regardais pas tellement les Serdaigles .. Je les trouvés un peu trop fier et travailleurs .. Elle n'était pas comme eux .. Elle avait ce côté légèrement décalé difficile à décrire ..

Sa sœur s'appelait Dénébola et elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau .. Sauf que je les différenciées toutes les deux : Hermia semblait plus préoccupée, elle semblait tout le temps fatiguée et de longues cernes lui entaillait le dessous des yeux, tandis que Dénébola semblait plus en forme, plus normale .. La première avait tendance à ne pas trop s'afficher sans être timide pour autant, tandis que la seconde parlait assez fort et devant tout le monde avec une aisance qui forçait le respect .. J'ai vite découvert par la suite que les personnalités des deux adolescentes étaient sensiblement opposées .. En effet, elles semblaient avoir honte l'une de l'autre pour une raison qui demeurait obscure .. Au départ, les deux filles avaient de nombreuses amies dans leurs maison et passaient leurs temps ensemble .. Lorsqu'elles se sont séparées brutalement, toutes leurs amies sont restés avec Dénébola , laissant Hermia seule ..

J'ai parlé à Hermia pour la première fois au mois de Décembre de la quatrième année, c'était le matin et je remontais le parc de Poudlard après une nuit passée en compagnie de Remus .. Elle était à l'orée de la forêt interdite et cueillait du gui ..

- « Bonjour ! » fit-elle en me voyant ..

- « Bonsoir .. » lui répondit-je sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je racontais .. (Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit .. )

- « C'est une façon de voire les choses .. »

- « Quoi donc ? » lui demandais-je ..

- « Tu m'as dit bonsoir .. »

- « C'est vrai ? » fit-je « .. excuse moi je suis fatigué .. Pourquoi tu cueilles du gui ? »

- « Oh ça c'est juste pour une proche .. Elle y ait allergique .. »

- « Oh .. une proche pas si proche que ça donc .. »

- « Oui, on dira que notre promiscuité ne relève que de la théorie, en pratique c'est une autre histoire .. Et, toi Sirius Black c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de si bon matin ? »

- « Euh .. mon jogging matinal .. » mentis-je ..

- « En jean et en bottes ? »

- « Euh .. »

- « C'est pas grave .. On a tous nos petits secrets Sirius .. Tu as vu le chien noir là bas tout à l'heure, je me demandes bien à qui il peut être .. »

J'étais gêné, le chien noir c'était moi .. Mais je ne comprenais pas .. La dernière fois que j'étais sorti, c'était deux heures plus tôt (il était alors 5 heures du matin) pour me dégourdir les pattes comme après chaque nuit blanche .. pensant que personne ne pouvait me croiser à une heure si avancée dans la matinée ..

- « Euh non, il est sans doute à un élève .. Ou alors c'était le sinistros !» fis-je en rigolant !

- « Oh non, ne me dit pas que tu crois au sinistros ! »

- « Non, bien sûr c'était juste pour rire .. »

- « Ah d'accord .. HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa ! »

Je regardais la jeune fille qui resta pliée de rire pendant une bonne quinzaine de secondes ..

- « Pourquoi tu rigole ? »

- « Je suppose que si je n'éclate pas de rire ce serait manquer de respect à ton humour .. Bon, je te laisses Sirius Black, je dois aller cacher ce gui dans mon dortoir pour bien rigoler moi aussi .. » me répondit-elle ..

Elle était effectivement légèrement délurée .. Mais je n'avais encore rien vu ..

La deuxième fois, c'était un peu plus tard la même année(en février), au même endroit (dans le parc de Poudlard), mais pas dans le même contexte .. Il devait être cinq heure du matin, il ne faisait pas encore jour, et je me baladais sous ma forme animale au clair de lune, et je l'ai vu, elle était en robe de nuit et semblait errer sans savoir où elle allait .. On aurait dit un zombie, un zombie qui fonçait droit sur le saule cogneur et qui ne s'arrêtait pas .. C'est là que j'ai compris, elle n'était pas éveillée, Hermia était somnambule .. Alors je lui ai sauté dessus .. On s'est ramassé tous les deux par terre ..

- « Brrooouuh .. Il fait froid ici ! »

L'adolescente semblait seulement se rendre compte qu'elle était dans le parc de Poudlard et ses yeux déjà globuleux s'agrandirent d'avantages de surprises ..

- « Qu'est-ce que je FOUS là, moi ? »

Elle me vit :

- « Oh, salut toi ! Je n'avais donc pas rêver la dernière fois ! Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Évidemment, je ne répondis pas ..

- « Oh, tu ne sais pas parler ! Je suis déçu, je n'en attendait plus de toi .. Je pensais que tu étais une sorte de chien spécial, tu sais genre: « Esprit du parc de Poudlard !» ça te va ? « Esprit du parc de Poudlard » c'est classe, non ? Enfin on dira Edépédépé, ce sera plus simple comme ça ! »

Elle regarda le saule cogneur et compris ce qui s'était passé ..

- « Attends, tu ne m'aurais pas sauvé la vie par hasard, petit cachottier ? Tu es mon preux chevalier Eddy ! Mais tu sais, je ne penses pas que j'en vaille la peine .. Je n'aurais pas manquer à grand monde, tu vois la tour là bas dans le château qui donne sur les montagnes , eh bien c'est là que je vis il y a une vue extraordinaire, mais trop de drôles d'oiseaux à mon goût et surtout ma jumelle démoniaque .. Enfin, démoniaque, tout est de ma faute en fait .. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme .. Elle avait vraiment l'air attristée rien qu'à l'idée de penser à sa sœur .. Mais soudain, elle se reprit:

- « Bon, désolé ça ne te concerne en rien .. J'imagine que je devrais te remercier Chevalier Ed' ! En plus tu es très affectueux .. » fit-elle en me caressant entre les deux oreilles .. « mais je dois y aller .. je pourrais me faire renvoyer de l'école pour être dehors à cette heure .. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu somnambulisme, c'est nul, hein ? Bisoux, preux chevalier Eddy !»

Cette année là, je l'ai revu encore une fois .. Cette fois là, nous étions au printemps, c'était un Dimanche matin, nous célébrions Pâques .. J'étais allé à la volière pour nettoyer la cage et m'occuper de Finckle, le hibou que mes parents m'avaient offerts et qui avait un mauvais caractère .. En effet, il pinçait et faisait ses besoins à des fréquences bien plus répétées qu'un oiseau normal .. Je venais juste de rentrer que je vis Hermia qui accrochait un colis aux pattes d'un hibou grand duc à l'air revêche .. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle s'exclama :

- « Oh bonjour, Sirius Black ! »

- « Bonjour, Hermia Parrish ! Que fais-tu de beau ?» lui demandais-je en regardant, le colis qu'elle avait enfin réussit à attacher aux pattes du hibou ..

- « J'envoie des chocolats à mes proches .. »

- « Oh, ils sont empoisonnés ? » fis-je en rigolant ..

La jeune femme éclata de son rire apparemment caractéristique:

- « HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa ! Non, c'est des proches que j'aime bien ..»

- « Oh, ça va il y a plusieurs catégories .. »

- « Bien sûr, il suffit juste de se débrouiller pour ne pas tomber dans la mauvaise .. Ce qui n'est pas dur non plus ..»

- « Ah bon, et on fait comment ? »

- « Bah, on est gentil et on ne me laisses pas tomber parce qu'on se sent responsable .. » une lueur brilla soudainement dans le regard de la jeune femme .. « J'aime pas les lâches en fait .. »ajouta t-elle en soupirant difficilement ..

- « Ah d'accord, je vois .. » fis-je alors que je n'avait rien compris ..

L'adolescente caressa son oiseau, lui fit un bisou sur les plumes en murmurant ..

- « Pour la chance, Altaïr ! »

Et le laissa s'envoler .. Je pensais qu'elle allait me laisser seul dans la volière sans rien dire, vu le silence gêné que j'avais provoqué .. J'avoue que je me sentais assez mal sur le coup ..Mais non, Hermia se planta devant moi et me tendit une boîte ..

- « Tiens, Sirius Black, j'avais une boîte en trop, t'inquiète, elle n'est pas empoisonnée ! Je t'aimes bien, c'est sans doute pour ça .. »

- « Mais .. euh .. Je ne peux pas accepter .. J'ai rien à te donner en échange .. »

- « Oh non, mais c'est rien .. De toutes manière c'était pas prévu, donc tu ne pouvais pas savoir .. »

- « Bon, d'accord .. » fis-je, résigné ..

J 'ai donc passé mon Dimanche matin à Pré au lard pour lui acheté une boîte de fizwizbiz « deluxe » (qui est plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur vu qu'elle est ensorcelée) .. Et lui ait donné en passant dans le parc avec James, Remus et Peter .. alors qu'elle était assise dans l'herbe seule ..

- « ça y'est, Sir' tu t'intéresses aux tarés ? » me demanda James avec un air moqueur ..

- « Aux tarés ? Je te demandes pardon ? »

- « Eh bien, je connais quelques filles de Serdaigles et elles m'ont dit que cette fille était un peu siphonnée sur les bords .. Il paraît qu'elle n'a pas toute sa tête .. »

- « Bah ça va, je l'ai vu de plus prés que toi apparemment, il ne lui manque rien, peut-être les oreilles que j'ai jamais vu ? Et puis apparemment ça ne l'empêche pas de sourire et d'avoir la tête sur les épaules, alors quel est le problème ?»

- « HaHa ! Elle est tarée, Sirius ! »

- « J'avais compris ! Mais qui t'as dit ça exactement ? »

- « Comme je t'ai dit: des filles de Serdaigles .. Y' en as une qui lui ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs .. »

- « Oui, c'est sa sœur jumelle .. »

- « Quoi, elle a une sœur jumelle ! ça existe vraiment ces trucs là ? »

- « James, c'est pas des trucs, c'est des filles .. » s'indigna Remus .. « et ne va pas me faire croire que tu ne croyais pas à l'existence des jumeaux ? Le gars vit depuis 14 ans dans le monde magique et il ne croit pas aux jumeaux, alors que c'est un phénomène qui touche à la fois moldus et sorciers !»

- « Bah, j'en avais jamais vu moi .. »

Nous éclatèrent alors de rires .. Sacré James .. Mais il se trompait même si il sema le doute dans mon esprit à ce moment là .. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'occasions de rencontré Hermia .. Nous étions en Histoire de la magie avec les Serdaigles, à part ça c'est tout .. Si j'avais voulu la voire plus, je pense qu'il aurait fallu que je prenne des options assez poussées comme Arithmancie, Runes anciennes ou autres Métaphysique Sorcière .. Bref ce genre de trucs qui n'intéresse que les Serdaigles et apparemment Hermia et Dénébola ne constituaient pas une exception à la règle .. Je me souviens même qu'en septième année Hermia m'avait dit que Dénébola suivait les cours d'Alchimie dispensés par Dumbledore en personne aux étudiant qui souhaitaient étudié la discipline .. (Il devaient être à peu prés Trois ou Quatre par an dans ce cas et encore sans doute que certaines années, ce cours n'était pas ouvert !) Je lui avait demandé pourquoi sa sœur souhaitait étudié cette discipline .. Hermia avait brusquement changé de sujet .. Je n'ai pas insisté .. Je sais pourquoi maintenant .. Mais je ne vous le dirais pas tout de suite, chaque chose en son temps et puis ce n'est pas évident à avaler ..

Chaque année, à noël Slughorn organisait un bal de noël réservé aux membre de son club .. Chaque membre pouvait amené un cavalier ou une cavalière de son choix .. C'est en cinquième année, au bal de noël que j'ai quitté le club de Slug' .. Jusqu'ici j'y allais surtout parce qu'on y mangeait bien et que mon estomac ne résigne pas devant les bons plats comme vous aurez pu le constater sans mon aide .. Cette année là, j'avais invité Hermia à venir au bal, ne trouvant pas le courage d'aborder Lily, d'autant plus que James surveillait le moindre de mes faits et gestes à ce sujet ! Et puis j'aimais beaucoup Hermia, je ne l'avait pas rencontrée tant de fois que cela mais à chaque fois j'avais passé d'excellents moments .. Il émanait de la jeune fille une sorte d'aura rassurante et détendue, décalée certes, mais rassurante et détendue .. J'étais aller lui faire ma demande en l'attendant devant la porte de la salle commune des Serdaigle, une lourde porte avec un heurtoir conséquent en forme d'aigle pendant toute une après-midi .. Hermia avait accepté, ravie mais un peu gênée quand même ..

- « T'es pas obligé d'avoir pitié de moi, tu sais .. »

- « Pourquoi aurais-je pitié de toi ? »

- « Bah, c'est parce que tu ressens de la gène pour moi que tu m'as invité, non ? »

- « Euh .. Non .. »fis-je sans comprendre ..

- « C'est que personne ne m'a encore jamais invité à une fête quelconque, les gens ne m'aiment pas ! » me répondit-t-elle d'un ton catégorique ..

- « Bah moi, je t'aimes bien ! » lui répondis-je tout aussi catégorique ..

- « Eh bien tu ne fais pas partit des gens alors ! »

- « Non, effectivement je suis un Sirius et un Sirius n'est pas normal .. »

- « Oh, pauvre petit bout de chou, c'est trop mignon ! Et comment, on fait pour devenir un Sirius ?»

- « On ne devient pas un Sirius, on née Sirius comme on meurt Sirius .. On ne choisis pas, c'est notre destin ! »

- « La vie est sacrément dure petit père, accroche toi à ton balai, tu vas y arriver ! »

Je ne vous ferez pas part de toutes nos discussions, mais elles ressemblaient en général à cela ! Cette fille était particulièrement géniale .. A mes yeux, elle n'avait aucun défauts: drôle, originale dans le bon sens du terme, intelligente, cultivée et jolie .. Toutes ces qualités concentrées en une seule et même personne, c'est tellement rare .. Mais je pense que sa caractéristique principale qui me faisait vraiment craqué venait de son style, se façon d'être, vous savez cette chose sans nom, que chacun a de différent des autres .. Elle était unique, mais surtout elle était Hermia .. Elle ne semblait trouvé aucun défauts à mes yeux .. Sauf un .. Dénébola ..

Au bal, il y avait de nombreuses personnes, issues la plupart du temps de familles de sorciers particulièrement riches et donc de lignées de sang pure, mais il y avait également des talentueux joueurs de Quidditch, des premiers de classe et autres individus sortant du lot par leurs statuts ou leurs exploits .. Lily Evans avait d'ailleurs invité Severus Rogue à l'accompagnée ce soir là .. L'adolescent aux cheveux gras, au teint cireux et au nez crochu se tenait là ne savant apparemment pas quoi faire de ses mains qu'il tordaient dans tous les sens .. Mon cher frère Reg' avait invité une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs de Serpentard qui semblait s'ennuyer et passait son temps à tortillé une de ses mèches autour de son index droit .. Ma toute aussi (voire plus !) chère cousine Bellatrix avait invité un jeune homme, serpent lui aussi avec des cheveux en pagaille et un regard agressif qui semblait vouloir mordre à la gorge quiconque le croisait : Rodolphus Lestrange. Dénébola Parrish était également présente, invitée par Xénophilius Lovegood, un gars de sixième année à Serdaigle que Slug' trouvait particulièrement brillant .. Pour ma part, je ne l'aimais pas trop .. Xénophilius était un garçon particulièrement intelligent mais à l'esprit trop carré, trop scientifique à mon goût .. Le genre de gars qui ne croyait pas aux sombrales, car il ne les avaient jamais vues et qui répétait sans cesse: « c'est IM-PO-SSI-BLE ! » en détachant bien chaque syllabe du mot .. Un garçon ennuyant et pas drôle donc .. Tout l'inverse d' Hermia .. Lorsque nous arrivèrent dans la salle que Slug' avait aménagé pour l'occasion, Xénophilius, fronça des sourcils (comme à son habitude, je dirais) et Dénébola nous regardèrent d'abord étonné, puis son regard se teinta de noir et une sorte de colère silencieuse commença à animer la jeune femme presque identique en tout point à ma cavalière .. Hermia quand à elle avait l'air de la fille qui ne serait pas venu si elle avait su que sa sœur était là .. Pour ce qui est des autres invités, ils n'en avait que faire .. J'ai trainé Hermia à l'extérieur sur un banc dans un couloir éloigné où nous ne pourrions être dérangés et lui ait demandé :

- « Pourquoi Dénéb' te regardes comme ça ? »

- « Sans doutes parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie .. »

Encore une fois, je n'ai pas insisté .. Pourtant peut être que j'aurais dû .. J'ai facilement réussi à détourner la conversation pendant deux bonnes heures .. Tout aller bien .. Et puis, on s'est embrassés .. Elle s'est brusquement retiré en disant ..

- « Nan, j'peux pas .. »

- « Mais pourquoi ça, j'embrasse si mal que ça ? »

- « Mais non, ça n' a rien à voir avec toi, Sirius .. C'est juste qu'on peut pas se fréquenter .. »

- « Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi ! Et puis, qui est-ce que tu vas fréquenter sinon ? Altaïr le hibou ? »

- « Personne, Sirius, je ne peux fréquenter personne .. »

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues rosies et elle s'enfuit en courant .. Je suis alors retourné au bal de Slug' complétement dépité et dégouté, me suis avancé vers Dénébola et Xénophilius et ai demandé:

- « Dénéb', je peux te parler seul à seule ? »

Xénophilius fronça des sourcils ..

J'ajoutais:

- « C'est pour un exposé en histoire de la magie .. »

Le blond parut satisfait et sourit:

- « Oh bien sûr .. »

Dénébola ne fit aucune remarque et me suivit .. Lorsque nous furent seuls, elle me dit:

- « C'est au sujet de ma sœur, j'imagine ? »

- « Oui .. »

- « Écoute, ça sert à rien Black .. Elle n'est pas très sociale tu sais .. »

- « Attends, tu te fous de moi, Dénéb' ? J'ai plutôt l'impression, qu'on ne lui en laisses pas le choix .. D'abord, pourquoi tu l'as lâché ? »

- « Écoute, ne me tiens pas responsable d'elle, Black ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est elle qui est partie, d'accord ! Et puis occupes-toi de tes affaires ! »

La jeune fille tourna des talons et parti rejoindre son compagnon aux sourcils froncés .. C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à sortir avec les membres de mon fan-club ..

Je n'ai compris le pourquoi de l'histoire que deux ans plus tard .. Apparemment, les querelles de Dénébola et d'Hermia ont cessées un peu après le bal de noël car à partir du mois de Janvier, Hermia avait réintégré la bande de Dénébola; elle les suivaient partout désormais et semblait s'entendre à merveille avec sa sœur ! J'ai arrêté d'y faire attention ..

L'histoire ne s'est pas arrêté là, bien entendu, sinon ça aurait été inutile de la raconter .. C'est lors de ma septième année qu'elle a reprise .. Vers le fin du mois d'Avril pour être exact .. C'était à la fin .. La fin de mes années à Poudlard, un moment particulièrement difficile à vivre je dois dire .. Je prévoyais une carrière d'Auror bien entendu, tout comme James et Remus .. Seul Peter ne savait pas encore .. Au final, il nous a suivi quand même ..

Cette nuit là, la lune était absente, mais il faisait chaud et je n'arrivais pas à dormir .. Alors, je suis sorti dehors pour prendre l'air au clair de lune, prenant d'abord mon apparence de chien pour traverser le parc, puis reprenant forme humaine une fois arrivé aux alentours de la forêt interdite .. J'ai avancé en lisière de forêt jusqu'à arriver aux alentours du lac .. Je comptais reprendre ma forme animal pour pouvoir y patauger comme tout chien qui se respecte, mais je vis une silhouette les pieds dans l'eau, tenant une épuisette dans la main droite .. Il s'agissait d'Hermia Parrish ..

- « Hermia, c'est toi ? »

- « Oh, Sirius Black ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » me demanda t-elle ..

- « Je pourrais te retourner la question .. » fis-je ..

- « C'est vrai .. » avoua la blonde ..

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? »

- « Je pêche des œufs de crabes de feu .. »

- « Ah tu veux faire un élevage ? Fais gaffe, ça brule ces trucs là et en plus c'est pas très classe, surtout quand ils ont des problèmes d'indigestion .. »

- « HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa ! Euh .. non en fait pas du tout ! C'est pour une potion contre le rhume .. parce que ça débouche les narines ! Et puis ils ont un super élevage ici, alors comme je vais bientôt partir eh bien j'en profite tu vois .. Et puis il paraît que c'est très bon en omelette !»

- « Oui, c'est vrai j'ai déjà goûté ! »

- « Alors c'est comment ? »

- « Bon ! très bon ! ça fait un peu pensé à la bouffe mexicaine ! »

- « Ah, ça doit être excellent alors ! »

Hermia ne m'a pas demandé ce que je faisais là .. Elle n'y a sans doute pas pensé .. Elle avait l'air d'être particulièrement heureuse de pouvoir me parler en tête à tête sans que sa sœur ne soit dans les parages .. On a discuté pendant des heures et des heures .. Jusqu'au petit matin, en fait ! A un moment, elle m'a dit:

- « Tu sais, tu m'as manqué Sirius Black .. J'crois que je t'aimes beaucoup ! »

- « Moi aussi, je t'aimes bien ! »

- « Ouais, mais moi c'est pas de l'amitié tu vois ? »

- « Bah alors pourquoi m'avoir repoussé, il y a deux ans .. »

- « C'est que si je te disais la raison, tu ne voudrais peut être plus de moi .. » Une fois encore, les yeux d'Hermia commençaient à scintiller dangereusement dans la nuit noire ..

- « Mais non vas-y dit moi, tu es une louve garou c'est ça ? »

- « Oh, non HaHaHa ! T'arrêtes pas une seconde toi, hein ? J'suis triste et t'arrive à me faire rire ! T'es trop fort ! Bon d'accord, je vais te raconter .. Mais je te préviens, c'est pas forcément facile .. Donc je veux que tu sache que je ne t'en voudrais pas que tu ne veuille plus m'adresser la parole de toute ta vie, après .. Tu es prévenu ! »

- « Allez ! Vas-y crache le morceau ! »

- « Alors voilà, quand j'étais petite on vivait dans un petit village sorcier dans le sud de la Grande Bretagne avec mes parents et ma sœur, on avait une petite maison à deux étages un peu bancale .. Dans la maison d'en face, vivait les Peterson, un couple de vieux retraités, ils travaillaient au Ministère de la magie, Département des mystères et ne parlaient jamais .. Des langues de plombs quoi, ils faisaient froid dans le dos .. Quand on voyait la maison, on croyait qu'elle était abandonnée, tellement, ils ne faisaient pas de bruits .. Je me demande encore bien à quoi ils pouvaient passés leurs journées .. Bref, un jour ils sont morts, on ne sait pas de quoi, en tout cas, une chose est sûre des médicomages, sont venu les cherchés et ont ne les as plus jamais revus .. La maison quand à elle est restée là, et l'ambiance qui l'entourait n'avait pas changée d'un pouce à tel point que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé et que les Peterson y vivaient encore .. Et au bout d'un moment, les gamins de ma rue dont ma sœur et moi faisaient partis en on fait la maison hantée du village .. En même temps, l'allure de la maison n'était guère rassurante même pour une demeure sorcière ! Un soir d'été (je devais avoir 9 ans), mes amis, Dénébola et moi on a fait le mur pour décider d'entrer dans la demeure .. On était jeunes et curieux ! On est entré dans la maison, à l'intérieure bien plus banale qu'à l'extérieur .. L'un de mes copains à voulu monter à l'étage, en disant que si il y avait des fantômes c'était souvent en hauteur et donc à l'étage .. On y est allés .. Mais il n'y avait pas de fantômes .. Nan, à part des portes fermés à doubles tour, il n'y avait rien d'autres .. Nick, un de mes amis qui avait 12 ans et qui avait déjà une année de Poudlard à son actif, les as toutes ouvertes avec des « Alohomora » ! Sur toute la ligne, on a été déçu: salle de bains, toilettes, bureau totalement vidé, laverie inutilisée, chambre d'amis .. Rien de bien intéressant en somme .. Phédra (la seule fille en plus de Dénébola et ma pomme) et les garçons sauf Nick sont alors descendu pour retourner chez eux, dégoutés .. Mais Dénéb voulait rester alors on est restés elle, Nick et moi .. En effet, elle se demandait pourquoi, nous n'avions pas vu leurs chambres, aux époux Peterson .. Nick a donc ouverts les autres portes et on a fini par tomber sur la pièce en question .. Dénéb avait eu raison de la cherchée, elle était différente des autres pièces et de loin .. En effet, il leurs restés des affaires comme si personne n'avaient trouvé la pièce avant nous .. La pièce était banale certes, une chambre sorcière quoi, un lit à baldaquin avec des rideaux rouges, une haute armoire en chêne et une cheminée .. Dénéb et Nick étaient déçu et ont commencés à sortir de la chambre .. Moi, j'étais intriguée par un petit coffret sur le haut de la cheminée, sur lequel était greffé des pierres rouges sang, qui ressemblaient à des rubis .. A côté du coffret, une petite clé attendait qu'on l'a place dans la petite serrure dorée .. Alors sans réfléchir, j'ai voulu ouvrir le coffret, pensant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important dedans .. Et puis, tu sais comment sont les enfants, j'étais heureuse d'avoir trouvé un truc alors qu'eux n'avaient rien vu .. J'aurais pas dû ouvrir ce coffret .. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, d'ailleurs personne ne sait .. Les médicomages nous ont dit que c'était une forme de magie extrêmement ancienne .. Quand j'ai ouvert, le coffret, je n'y ait vu qu'une sphère noir et un mal de crâne a commencé à faire chanceler tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi .. Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais allongée dans un lit à Ste Mangouste .. Depuis, j'ai une maladie au crane, une sorte de tumeur .. Un truc irréversible, il ne savent pas encore pour combien de temps j'en ais, ils estiment ça à une trentaine d'années après l'accident, bref quand j'aurais une petite quarantaine d'années .. Une section au département des mystères dans l'espoir de trouver un remède à mon cas à même été ouverte, la classe, hein ? Alors voilà Sirius Black .. Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai du mal à m'attacher à quelqu'un .. Au début, ça aller, c'est à l'adolescence vers 14-15 ans quand Dénéb a commencé à sortir avec des gars que j'ai commencé à devenir jalouse d'elle .. Et puis on s'est disputé parce que plusieurs garçons m'avaient demandés de sortir avec, notamment Demetrius Smith, tu sais un le ténébreux qui était en septième année l'année dernière à Serdaigle .. J'ai accepté, mais Dénébola m'a engueulé en me disant que je ne pouvais pas faire ça .. J'ai quand même accepté un rendez-vous avec lui, mais elle me l'a pourris, donc on s'est fâchée et on ne s'est plus parlé pendant deux ans .. Ensuite, tu es arrivé et j'ai compris pourquoi .. Je ne voulais pas te rendre malheureux tu vois .. Ensuite j'ai commencé à reparler avec Dénéb, je ne sais même plus comment cela s'est passé .. D'ailleurs, en faire à ce point toute une histoire c'était vraiment idiot de ma part .. Oui, en fait tout est de ma faute, c'est moi qui refusait de lui parler et pas l'inverse .. voilà tu sais tout, Sirius .. »

J'étais sous le choc .. Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça !

- « .. »

- « Allez, tu peux t'en aller ! » fit-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes ..

Je me penchais alors pour l'embrasser, elle se laissa faire un peu surprise ..

- « Pourquoi, je te laisserais tomber avec ce que tu viens de me dire, Hermia ? »

Non, je n'ai jamais laisser tomber Hermia .. Jusqu'au bout .. Aujourd'hui encore, je la revoie .. Mais arrêtons-nous à ce moment là pour l'instant, n'allons pas plus loin .. On vient déjà de franchir une barrière importante ..

_**voilà, voilà ! **_

_**Je remercie Ravegourde et Uma to Hebi pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Sinon, il y a un petit moment déjà, j'ai posté un OS, « Le Lionceau Assoiffé », ici; si vous voulez le lire hésitez pas, c'est un crossover entre Narnia et Harry Potter, en plus c'est rapide et ça mange pas de pudding ! ;)**_

_**A dans 2 semaines les n'écureuils !(ou peut-être moins, on verra bien ! ;))**_


	9. Chapter 9 - De Loin

_**Nouveau chapitre de transition ! Il en faut bien !**_

**Chapitre 9**

**De Loin**

Il existe toute sorte de points de vue comme il existe toutes sortes d'influences .. Le pouvoir peut s'acquérir lorsqu'on exerce ces influences sur ces points de vue ..

Chaque jour, à Azkaban, je recevais le Daily Prophet, la gazette sorcière la plus lue .. Cela était utile pour pouvoir garder un pied dans l'univers qui continuait de tourner de l'autre côtés de ces murailles de spectres aux râles angoissants .. Au début, je pensais qu'avoir une vue sur ce qui se passait dehors aurait pu me détendre quelque peu, me changer les idées, mais encore une fois je me trompais lourdement .. En effet, bien souvent les journaux d'informations portent sur des thèmes particulièrement horrible, terrifiant, tragique et choquant !

« On a retrouvé chez Mr Ferdmann une centaine de scalp d' hypogriffes, il les gardés dans une cabane au fond de son jardin .. »,

« La tête d' Ulrich Baxter à été retrouvée dans la cuvette des toilettes armée de tentacules de pieuvres qui ont faillis étrangler l'auror chargé de l'affaire .. Mrs Olga Baxter, une artiste a décréter qu'elle pensait épouser d'autres hommes et agir de la même manière pour ainsi faire une armée de Pieuvr' Hommes (comme elles les avaient nommées) et la diriger contre le ministère qui l'avait licencié pour fraude ..»,

« Un sorcier du Michigan aux états-unis s'est suicidé en se nourrissant de doxys dans une grange délabrée! »

Quant aux informations concernant l'État du monde sorcier en général elles sont toutes aussi rassurantes:

«L'état du marché sorcier mondial est en chute libre .. Selon certains gobelins économistes la crise Égyptienne pourrait entraîner une perte conséquente au niveau des autres états Africains et ainsi de suite remontants en Europe et s'étendant sur l'Asie et l'Amérique ..»

«On dénombre encore un certains nombre de mangemorts en liberté .. Si vous croisez les individus concerné par cette liste, envoyez un hibou à cette adresse spécifique mis en place par notre ministère .. Méfiez-vous ces individus sont extrêmement dangereux, ils ont jadis pactisé avec Vous savez-qui, ce sont des meurtriers ..Tout le monde est concerné, ils peuvent être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est ! »

« Une vague de dragoncelle, l'une des maladies les plus mortelles secoue l'Allemagne en ce moment, elle se contracte en présence de dragons contaminés par un virus mortel .. Nous vous rappelons que les premiers symptômes sont semblables à ceux d'une simple grippe moldue, et que cela empire si on n'agis pas au plus vite ! »

Il faut savoir qu'à l'époque où je lisais le Daily Prophet, le monde sorcier était en paix depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort !

Alors, pourquoi tant de points noirs et négatifs ? La « peur » toujours elle, les médias l'utilisent pour influencer les gens .. De plus, généralement le ministère est lié à certains de ces articles .. La peur est un moteur essentiel au pouvoir mais une barrière pour trouver une solution en situation délicate .. Le « pouvoir », je n'ai jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt d'une telle chose .. Je n'ai jamais tout retenu de ce qu'il y avait dans ce torchon de Daily Prophet, d'ailleurs ! Il faut savoir lire entre les lignes, savoir éviter les pièges qui nous dictent quoi penser ..

Outre ces saletés, on trouve également des articles qui dénigrent des célébrités du style:

« Une rumeur concernant la séparation du groupe Bizarr Sister serait parvenu aux oreilles de notre journaliste, Rita Skeeter .. En page 7, elle développe sa théorie selon laquelle le bassiste du groupe serait en cure de désintoxication .. Extrait: 'En même temps, son penchant pour les feuilles de mandragores n'était inconnu de personne ..'»

« La richissime milliardaire Bonnie Heachcote témoigne: 'Ma vie n'a désormais plus aucun sens, Harold était mon 13ème mari en 19 ans et il a fallu qu'il décède d'une maladie incurable comme les 12 autres ! Je dois être maudite !'»

«Katherina Breakeggs, la célèbre chef et animatrice de radio, connue notamment pour son émission culinaire: 'Les délices du chaudron de Katy' et son restaurent à Godric's Hollow: ' Au brouillard bleu ' se serait séparé de son fiancé Filius Goldhope pour sortir avec un vampire dénommé Roger Rollerson !»

Le plus souvent, ces informations sont en réalité des tissus de mensonges et sont rédigées par Rita Skeeter.. C'est triste tout de même d'échouer en art et de devoir passer sa vie à postillonner sur ceux qui ont réussi pour gagner son pain, surtout parfois en gagnant plus qu'eux ! Personnellement, j'aurais honte ! Car le plus triste dans toutes ces histoires, ce n'est pas les histoire en elle même, mais ceux qui sont derrière ..

Bref, la presse sorcière n'est pas un univers très réjouissant .. Néanmoins, elle est très instructive et montre l'état d'esprit du moment .. Elle permet surtout de s'informer, de savoir ce qui se passe, et cela peut s'avérer utile lorsqu'on se retrouve enfermé à des milliers de km de la terre ferme, cerné par des centaines de silhouettes cadavériques qui vous remplissent le cerveau de gris, de noir, de blanc; mais jamais de bleu, de jaune, ni de rouge .. Enfin, loin de tout ce que vous aviez connu avant, quoi !

Ah, le passé, entre ces briques, il envahissait la moindre parcelle de mon cortex et détruisait tout sur son passage .. Ce n'est pas bon de ressasser son histoire trop longtemps, on peut devenir cinglé .. Je suis devenu cinglé .. On y reviendra plus tard ..

Les gens aiment avoir peur, adorent qu'on les effraie, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça .. On peut référencer deux catégories d'horreurs qui plaisent particulièrement .. Tout d'abord,(à mes yeux la plus terrifiante) celle qui vient de faits réels .. Ou quand la réalité se transforme en fiction, en divertissement !

-« Oh, des cadavres de licorne ! Oh mon dieu, la chimère l'a complétement déchiqueté ! Il ne reste plus rien, à part des os ! Normalement une licorne c'est pas rouge, c'est blanc ! »

- « Regardes, son nez est en morceau ! Il va falloir qu'on lui ressoude tous les os du nez avec une potion ! Oh il y a du pus qui lui coule du museau et regarde tout ce sang ! Berk ! Oh il a dû se faire sacrément mal en tombant de son balai ! »

C'est le genre d'horreur dont ma mère raffolait ! Elle rêvait de voir un jour des moldus se faire massacrer en place publique ! Combien de fois, elle nous faisait part de ses lubies, du type:

- « Imaginez ! On leur lancerez du jus de citrouille sur le visage à ces sang de bourbes, je vois bien cette vieille peau de Felicia Fogglebott (sa collègue potioniste), le visage aussi orange que ses cheveux écarlates ! ça lui apprendrait à jouer les madames je sais tout qui en vérité ne sais rien ! »

ou encore:

- « De toute manière c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent, ces fichus elfes de maisons ! Je penses même que l'on devrait appliqué la même sentence aux gobelins ! C'est vrai quoi ! Qui est le sombre idiot, qui leur a donné la charge de toutes les banques sorcières du monde ! Sans doute un sang impure, il faut vraiment être irresponsable ! Non, mais regardez les, ils ne valent pas mieux que les elfes de maison, avec leur nez crochu, leur peau translucide et leurs regards perçants, pervers et dénué de toute once de sentiments ! On ne sens pas son argent en sécurité ! On ne se sent pas en sécurité !»

J'aurais bien aimé lui répondre qu'elle révise son histoire de la magie, car tout sorcier un temps soit peu cultivé sais que les gobelins ont créer eux-même l'économie sorcière, voir l'économie tout court, car même les moldus s'inspirent de l'économie gobelin pour la leur ! En même temps, il n'y a que les gobelins pour inventer un système aussi tordu, complexe et foireux !

Ensuite, la deuxième catégorie d'horreurs c'est celles qu'on invente pour dissuader, repousser !

- « Il y a un fantôme dans cette chambre, personne n'y va .. Je serais toi, je n'y mettrais pas les pieds .. Les fantômes sont des créatures extrêmement dangereuses, ils peuvent aspirer ton âme avec la seule puissance de leurs souffle et ton corps restera vide à tout jamais ! »

- « Finis ta soupe, Melchior ! Sinon, le vilain troll des marais va venir te manger ! »

Franchement, vous avez déjà vu la tronche des fantômes de poudlard ?! Et il n'y a jamais eu de trolls des marais dans les parages quand j'étais petit, en même temps, il n' y a pas de marais à Londres (mis à part le marais de Queerditch bien sûr ..).. Pas de troll des marais, mais une bonne demi dizaine de goules psychopathes qui volaient des couverts et s'amusaient à planter les fourchettes dans le derrière des elfes de maison, qui cassaient l'argenterie en l'envoyant valser à travers les couloirs du 3ème étage ! En plus, elles s'enfermaient dans les toilettes préférant les endroits exigus aux grands espaces ! Une fois, il y en as même une qui volait les boîtes de cookies et les dévoraient en cachette .. Ma mère m'avait d'ailleurs accusé !

- « Sirius, je sais que c'est toi, tu ne penses qu'à manger, ça ne peut pas être Regulus, il est allergique au chocolat, tu le sais bien ! »

Elle m'avait même privé de dessert jusqu'à ce que j'avoue ! Comme je n'ai pas avoué, cette situation a duré 7 semaines jusqu'à la terrible après-midi où elle a retrouvé la goule en question, raide morte dans la laverie, où elle avait trouvé refuge; son corps entouré par une dizaine de boîtes de cookies et d'une boîte de produits contre les doxys .. Apparemment, la créature avait voulu goûté une nouvelle saveur .. Malheureusement pour elle, cela lui avait été fatal ! Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que ma mère ne s'est jamais excusé auprès de moi et que je n'ai pas eu de compensation pour tous ces cookies en moins que je ne méritais pas .. La première injustice de ma vie, avant celle qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici .. Je dois avoir une tête de coupable, ça doit être ça ..

Les horreurs imaginées étaient la spécialité de Dénébola Parrish .. Elle passait le plus claire de son temps à raconter ce genre d'histoires terrifiantes .. C'était le genre de fille qui était superstitieuse, croyait aux malédictions et au destin .. Elle était d'ailleurs la meilleure de mon année en divination sous le regard désespéré de sa sœur jumelle qui ne ratait pas une occasion de se moquer d'elle :

- « Oh tu n'as pas l'air très en forme ce matin, Dénéb' qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tu as une poussière dans ton troisième œil ! » faisait-elle en laissant tomber de la sauce (Hermia était très maladroite ..Je l'ai constaté à mes dépens plus d'une fois et parfois dans des situations pour le moins embarrassante ..) sur les Doc Martens de sa sœur (brillantes de cirage comme pas permis ..)

- « Hermia, mais fait attention à ce que tu fais, mes chaussures toutes neuves ! »

- « Oh, pardon ! J'avais oublié la malédiction des Doc Martens ! Si tu ne te dépêche pas d'aller embrasser les ventouses du Calamar géant en chantonnant des chansons paillardes le corps enroulés avec du papier toilette imbibé d'huiles de tournesol après avoir gobé sept gousses d' aille (et pas une de plus) tes jambes seront bloquées pendant un sacré bout de temps empêchant le sang de circulé dans les vaisseaux et on devra te les coupées ! Mais voit le bon côté des choses .. »

- « Hermia ! »la coupait Dénébola:

- « Quoi donc ? »

- « Et si tu te taisais un peu ? »

Bon évidemment, comme bien souvent si ce n'est pas tout le temps, Hermia exagérait; mais je dois admettre que Dénébola avait des fâcheuses manies et des théories sur des choses totalement loufoque .. Par exemple, elle prétendait qu'il existait des créature répondant au nom de ronflak cornu, d' heliopathes,ou encore de joncheruines (des légendes anciennes, car personne n'en as jamais vu ..) .. Je me demande bien comment elle a fait pour finir avec Xénophilius .. C'est vrai, ils étaient chacun l'exact opposé de l'autre ! C'est peut être là encore l'un des grands mystère de l'amour !

Peut-être que les gens aiment faire peur, car ils se sentent puissants ? Peut-être que les gens aiment avoir peur, car ils se sentent supérieurs en pensant affrontes les horreurs de front ? Et qui dit supérieur dit puissant ! Peut être .. Mais la puissance est t-elle une bonne fin en soi ?

J'ai toujours pensé qu'être au dessus des autres, nécessitait beaucoup de responsabilité vis à vis des autres .. Vis à vis de ceux qu'on domine, qu'on dirige .. Et être responsable, n'est-ce pas dépendre ? Et puis quand on est plus fort que les autres, on est tout seul face à tous les autres .. Et tous les autres eh bien ça fait beaucoup quand même non ? J'ai bien pu le remarquer à mes dépens, isolé dans ma cellule entouré par tous ces détraqueurs, ou encore dans cette cage au centre de la cour du magenmagot (voir Chapitre 2 – Justice aveugle) ! Dans ce cas là, est-ce l'unité où l'union qui fait la force ? J' ai d'ailleurs souvent pensé que c'était pour ce genre de choses qu' Albus Dumbledore avait refusé le poste de ministre de la magie qu'on lui avait proposé un peu après la fin de la guerre ! Il y avait eu un article dans le Daily Prophet à ce sujet à ce moment là écrit par ce misérable insecte de Rita Skeeter !

« Pour refuser le plus grand poste que l'on puisse vous proposer, c'est que l'on a forcément quelque chose à se reprocher ! C'est comme ci, on me nommait directrice du Daily Prophet et que je refuserais préférant aller élevé un troupeau de moutons en Écosse ! »

Si il y a une chose que j'ai remarqué quand on lit les nouvelles des journaux qui parlent de ce qui se passe dans une contrée éloignée, c'est qu'on les retiens bien mieux que quand on est sur place .. Sans doute que parce qu'on y est cela est moins important .. Je pense que tout cela me manquait terriblement et que cela constituait malgré tout un premier point d'appuis vers l'extérieur, vers ma libération ..

Je n'ai pas eu une période difficile dans ma vie .. Non, j'en ai eu deux, mes douze ans à moisir dans ma cellule et les quelques années de guerre qui les ont précédés ..

_**Yeah ! Bon j'espère que vous en avez bien profité, parce que c'était le dernier chapitre avant un bon petit moment, je dirais 3 mois environ .. En 2013, donc .. Après la fin du monde ! D'ici là n' arrêtez pas de lire des fics, de lire tout court, d'écrire des fics et d'écrire tout court, les héliopathes !**_

_**Je remercie Ravegourde et **__** Uma to Hebi**_ pour leurs reviews !


	10. Chapter 10 Ténébreuses Discordes

_**Eh oui après dix ans d'absence me revoilà ! J'ai décidé de finir cette fiction parce que tout d'abord j'avais promis et puis aussi parce que je suis retombé dessus ^ ^ Je l'avais complètement oublié, la bougre .. Et puis comme dit l'adage : « Commences par finir ce que tu commence » ~ Le Voyage de Chihiro ~ Hayaho Miyazaki. Bon je vous l'accorde ce nouveau chapitre est court comparé aux autres mais c'est de la dissertation, du blabla sur la guerre et je l'ai écrit sur la journée. J'vais essayé de faire comme ça sans pour autant torcher mon travail. Et puis au bout d'un moment vous finirez par en avoir marre de mon blabla pseudo-philosophique de chapitre de transition. En plus je radote alors .. Voilà je vous laisse à la suite avec un chapitre qui remet plus ou moins dans le bain, enfin du moins pour la suite ! **_

**Chapitre 10**

**Ténébreuses Discordes**

Lorsque le vent de la guerre souffle sur un territoire, il n'y a plus de couleurs. Enfin si, il n'y en a plus qu'une : le gris. Tout à l'allure d'un mélange de boue et de poussière. L'impression est celle d'une tristesse éternelle. L'impression est semblable à celle insufflés par « ils », par les détraqueurs. La pluie est rouge, les larmes aussi. Tout aux alentours est destruction, tout aux alentours est débris.

La guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres est arrivée aussi vite qu'un transplaneur au beau milieu d'une ruelle du chemin de traverse une après-midi de soldes. Il faisait beau, le soleil brillait, le ciel avait cet azur éclatant. Le vent caressait les champs de blés avec une douceur infinie, des perles de bonheur coulaient le long de mon dos. Et puis le brouillard est arrivé, il a complètement défiguré le décor établi, il l'a percé de toute sa noirceur. Le nuage grisâtre du chaos n'a cessé de grandir pour emplir tout l'espace. Il faisait laid, le soleil ronflait éternellement dans son cercueil invisible, le ciel nous stupéfixait du regard avec une brutalité éternelle, de minuscules poignards de terreurs s'enfonçaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Nous voulions tous hurler, nous voulions tous lâcher prise. Nous voulions tous être libres. Nous étions tous prisonniers. Sous l'emprise d'un tyran, tout le monde est concerné. Tout le monde doit se plier au risque d'en payer le prix.

En ces temps sombres, les médias s'employaient à nous informés des dernières disparitions. Des morts, il n'y avait plus que ça. Les journaux étaient devenus des listes. Des listes de meurtres, de cadavres, de carcasses. Et le pire, c'est que les listes étaient si longues que tous les jours on tombait au moins sur une personne que l'on connaissait de loin comme de près. J'ai perdu la moitié de ma classe de Poudlard pendant la guerre. On avait passés sept années ensemble, on avait fait la fête, on s'était éclatés comme des trous ensemble et puis une fois le château quitté, le sang de la discorde avait commencé à éclaté comme une de ces tomates que les moldus balançent quand ils n'aiment pas trop un concert de rock et on s'était tous retrouvés au front. Le jus de tomate ça tache, le sang c'est pire, parce que ça part pas comme ça, ça marque. Le jus de tomate, il suffit de changer de robe. Le sang, t'as beau changer de robe, il reste dans ta mémoire parce qu'en général le sang ça va avec une vie.

On avait tous des projets de vie. Certains voulaient consacrés leurs vies aux chaudrons, d'autres à la recherche de créatures plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres, d'autres encore voulaient juste fondés une famille et être heureux. Je faisais parti de la troisième catégorie. J'ai quittés ma famille dans l'espoir d'en trouvé une autre. On me l'a complètement ravagé … Tous autant qu'ils sont ont péri ou été contraints de fuir. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était être heureux, passer mes journées à apporter du sourires à d'autres, aimer jusqu'à en mourir. Peut importe que la vie soit courte tant qu'on se serait bien marrer. Là dans ma cellule, je souris, mais c'est parce que mes traits sont tirés à force de fréquenter les broyeurs de noir encagoulés. Je suis toujours un clown que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas. Mais je suis un clown triste, un clown apeuré.

L'ordre du phénix à été fondé au bout de quelques mois après les premières hostilités. Dumbledore avait réunis un certain nombre de ces connaissances notamment les parents de James et c'est comme cela que ses plus proches amis ont été informés. La majorité de l'ordre était constitué d'anciens élèves de la maison « Gryffondor ». Cette dernière étant également celle d'Albus. Les deux principales caractéristiques de la maison des lions sont la hardiesse et le courage. On se pavane les cheveux au vent, mais nous n'avons pas peur de nous sacrifier pour les autres, nous n'avons pas peur de foncer dans le tas. On se bat jusqu'au bout, on aime protéger, on aime affronter, on aime s'entendre rugir. Bien entendu c'est l'état d'esprit général de ceux qui se retrouvent sous l'emblème du vieux Godric. Il existe tout un tas d'individus à Gryffondor possédant chacun des traits de caractères bien particuliers. Certains ont été mal aiguillés par le choixpeau. Et puis quelque part, le choixpeau ce n'est pas qu'une question de destin, de fatalité. D'ailleurs, la fatalité existe-t-elle véritablement ? Je sais, je suis très mal placé pour me poser la question, mais même en ayant traverser toutes ces épreuves durant ma vie, je refuse toujours d'y croire. Refuser d'y croire, c'est croire à autre chose. Je ne suis peut-être juste là qu'au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment après tout qui sait ? Sur quoi je me fonde pour penser que la décision choixpeau est plus une question de choix de la part du futur élève soumis au test du choixpeau magique ? Eh bien sur le fait que je suis issu d'une famille de sang pur et que la presque totalité des gens de mon blason sont allés sous celui du serpent à Poudlard. Tous sauf moi. Quand il m'a parler dans ma tête, j'ai vraiment eu la curieuse impression qu'il sondait mon esprit. Et tout se que je pensais à ce moment là c'était « Pas à Serpentard, par pitié tout sauf Serpentard ». Il a pris compte de mon choix. Ça doit faire ça aussi pour certains. Dans ma famille à tous les coups, ils se sont tous dis: « A Serpentard, par pitié à Serpentard ! ». Et puis Peter Petigrow, quoi. Voilà je n'en dirais pas plus.

Ce n'est donc pas forcément parce que tu es Gryffondor que tu adopteras leurs comportement. Je pense que c'est un échec terrible de se retrouver dans une maison et de ne pas avoir à l'entrée ou de ne pas avoir à l'issue au moins une des caractéristiques de la maison en question. Je pense que les maisons de Poudlard sont des voies, des chemins à suivre. C'est une orientation que l'on décide de prendre au commencement de notre vie de sorciers. Certains partent en quêtes d'aventures avec leurs amis, à l'opposé d'autres passent leurs journées à échafauder des plans enlisés à double tour dans leurs souterrains. Certains se tuent à la tâche par amour pour autrui et d'autres s'enferment dans leur tour pour lire et se pâmer d'admiration devant le ciel. Parce que finalement, on possèdes tous les caractéristiques de toutes les maisons au fond de nous, il suffit juste de choisir lesquelles révéler, lesquelles développer, lesquelles utiliser. De toutes manière rien n'est écrit, tout est choix. Et puis, « ce sont les choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes » disait toujours le Descartes sorcier : Albus Dumbledore.

Chez les Hommes, ce qui inclus également les Sorciers, il y a toujours ce problème d'opposition nécessaire. Cette opposition met en scène deux entités opposés en tout points qui s'affronte. Ce souci revient tout le temps comme s'il était nécessaire. Comme ci toutes société ne pouvait s'en passer, ne pouvait vivre, survivre sans ! Regardez partout autour de vous, dans les différents pays aux alentours ou entre les différents états des alentours. Vous ne pouvez y échapper en tout temps cela est le cas. Bien sûr, il existe toujours des nations pacifiques qui restent dans un coin et qui refusent de prendre part à la bataille. Mais il faut quand même admettre qu'il y a quand même une grande majorité d'oppositions. Personne n'est jamais d'accord, et la lutte s'organise toujours de manière dualiste. Et même dans les contextes politiques lorsque la guerre est loin depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, il y aura toujours deux partis qui s'imposeront plus que les autres et qui s'affronteront. Comme-ci le peuple ressentait la nécessité de se scinder en deux fragments symétriquement différents. Le conflit paraît nécessaire. Tout le temps. Ça donne envie d'être ermite non ? Dans le cas de la guerre provoquée par le plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps, les deux clans étaient ceux instaurés à Poudlard : d'un côté il y avait les lions et de l'autre les serpents. Les deux maisons qui s'étaient le plus imposées face aux autres et qui se vouaient une hargne féroce et une haine venimeuse depuis l'aube des temps magiques.

La guerre s'est terminée aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé. Le soir d'Halloween de l'année 1981. Elle a été permise par la destruction de Lord Voldemort. Comme quoi c'est dingue lorsqu'on y pense. Eh bien, oui c'est en tuant un seul Homme qu'on arrête tout. Ce qui revient à dire, que le massacre de tant et tant d'innocent vient de l'idée d'un seul Homme. Enfin dans le cas présent l'appeler Homme ou même Sorcier n'est pas très approprié, je pense qu'il conviendrait mieux de le qualifier de monstre. Tous ceux qui l'ont suivis sont faibles. Une fois qu'il est parti, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de haine, tous ceux qui étaient avec lui, on soit dégonflés le ventre, ou alors n'ont plus eu le moindre effet.

Certains ont besoin d'un guide, d'une lumière, parfois elle est verte. Parfois elle est incandescente. Mais la nécessité de se tourner vers un guide est provoquée. Soit par le fait d'être perdu, de n'avoir plus foi en rien. Soit par le fait d'être terrorisé. Ou enfin par le fait de ne pas avoir le choix. C'était notre cas, à nous. Nous, ceux qui avons suivis le lent vol de l'oiseau incandescent.

L'ordre avait confié à chacun de ses membres une tâche bien particulière qui correspondait au mieux avec les aptitudes du membre en question. Alice Londubat, Lily, Frank Londubat, James, Remus, Peter et moi avions pour mission de traquer l'un des plus terribles groupes de mangemorts qui soit. La bande de ma cousine détraquée, Bellatrix Lestrange.

_**A la semaine prochaine les caribous !**_


End file.
